After The Rain
by MoniqueSK
Summary: Five years after Marissa has died, Bianca is struggling to move on. When her ex-wife, Reese Williams has come back to town Bianca now has to figure out if being with Reese is a prospect that she is willing to invite back into her life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The saying is that: 'time heals all wounds' – that's the saying. It's true but not true. Yes, time is an aide for healing of a fresh wound, but a wound will always have the signs of being a wound. That was exactly how Bianca Montgomery felt as she walked around the streets of Pine Valley. She felt as though she was this visible wound who had to walk around as if there was never a wound at all.

Bianca continued walking through the silent fall air with a bouquet of flowers in her arms as the plastic crinkled with each step she took. Once Bianca saw the headstone, she took in a deep breath before crouching down.

"Hi," she placed the arrangement of serene green on the bottom of the tombstone of her deceased girlfriend.

"God, Marissa…I miss you so much," she wiped a stray tear that already dripped from the bottom of her cheek before she realized. "The kids are great. AJ is a wonderful young man – an all star baseball player. You would be so proud. And the girls…" trailed off a little bit before she continued, "Marissa is – well a teenager. Which of course means that I am her enemy. Having a mom who is a known lesbian only adds fuel to the fire. Gabrielle luckily isn't in that same place though. Give her a few years, I'm sure that Gabi may be in the same boat."

Bianca brushed away at some on the loose dirt on Marissa's headstone. "JR is still in his coma. I'm trying to be less angry, Marissa, but I just can't bring myself to do it. If not for him then you would still be here."

Bianca shook her head in disbelief, "I've gotten better about accepting that you're gone. It's impossible some days, but its…" again she trailed off, "I'm getting there." Bianca felt the chill of the air brushed against her and she gently shivered, "I should go. I love you," she kissed her fingers then pressed them against Marissa's name.

Brushing herself off, Bianca got up and walked to her car hugging her arms to try to fight off the cold.

Miranda lay on her bed looking up at the ceiling feeling bored, annoyed, and a huge laundry list of emotions. A.J. was busy with baseball practice and hanging out with the guys, so away went the one person that she could talk to.

Just as she let out a huge sigh, feeling overly lonely she heard a soft ding notifying her that someone was trying to chat with her on Facebook. Miranda sat up facing her laptop that was sitting open on the bed. Miranda squinted her eyes with intrigue upon see the message sent to her.

_'Please tell me that you are doing something other than looking up at the ceiling, feeling as though the world is against you.'_

Miranda saw that the message came from Reese Williams, her former step-mother/second mother. Reese was in Miranda's life from the age of 4-8 before Bianca and Reese divorced. As much as Miranda loved and adored Marissa who was in her life as her mother's partner for two years before she died, Reese always had a connection with her.

After Reese and Bianca divorced, the two women agreed that due to Miranda's closeness to Reese, they would have a custody arrangement so that Miranda would still know Reese as her second parent. Miranda always spent every other summer in Paris with Reese as well as every other holiday as per Bianca and Reese's custody agreement with the girls. If Miranda wasn't in Paris they kept contact through video chats and messages.

Miranda typed back:

_'What are you? A fly on my wall!?'_

_ 'I don't have to be. I know my daughter well, little girl J' _Reese typed back.

Miranda chuckled then typed back:

_ 'I'm not sitting in my room as if the world is against me, by the way. I'm just…emotionally thinking.'_

Reese typed back:

_ LOL emotionally thinking? That's a new one._

Miranda typed back

_Are you too busy to video chat?_

Reese simply typed in a heart symbol then before Miranda knew it, Reese was ringing her for a video chat. Miranda hastily answered the video chat and Reese popped up on her screen smiling at her.

"Hey sweetie!" Reese waved.

"Hi! You look beautiful."

"Thank you. So do you. Are you okay?"

Miranda shrugged, "I got into a fight with mom."

"Ooh…not good. What was it about?"

"Kids in the school making fun of me because my mom is gay. I took it out on her and told her that if she weren't…parading the fact that she was gay maybe people would leave me alone," Miranda looked away from Reese stare suddenly feeling ashamed hearing herself admit it aloud.

"Miranda," Reese called. Miranda still wouldn't look at her second mother, "Miranda!" Reese called more sternly, "Look at me!"

"You're disappointed in me."

"No," Reese frowned, "I'm not disappointed. I get it. Parents are embarrassing enough. There isn't a how to book for us gays on how to raise our kids to avoid what you're going through other than to teach you not to feel ashamed of yourself or us. BUT, instead of taking things out on your mom. Get her point of view."

Miranda reluctantly nodded, "I know. How's Gabi?" Miranda changed the subject.

Bianca and Reese shared custody of Gabi. Bianca had sole custody of Gabi but during summer, and every other holiday Reese had her in Paris. Summer was just about up in a few weeks, so Gabi was going to be heading straight back to Pine Valley.

Reese looked over her shoulder as if Gabi was going to pop up behind her, "She's good. The girl is speaking French even more fluent than me," she chuckled. Suddenly she looked serious, "I'm sending her back to Pine Valley in a few hours."

"A few hours? Isn't she coming back a week? "

"Well, she'll be coming a week early."

"In a few hours…isn't it like 8pm there or something?"

"Not quite. We're chatting at around 7ish pm your time. It's 1 am here."

"It is?" Miranda asked with amazement?"

Reese arched a brow as she slowly nodded.

"My god! Here I am asking you to chat with me and I'm taking you away from sleep. I'm so sorry – I'm an idiot!"

"Miranda, slow down. You're no idiot. I'm a night owl anyway. I do my best work when I'm up late." Speaking of which, I have to get on it. So I will talk to you soon. Love baby girl."

"Love you too. So why is Gabi's coming tomorrow… so early?"

Reese visibly squirmed, "Because…This time instead of a chaperone. I am coming with her to Pine Valley."

Miranda raised a brow in interest, "Really? Why?"

Reese uncomfortably cleared her throat, "I was hired to be lead architect for a new building that a company named…Centric is working on."

Miranda's mouth formed into a perfect 'o'. "Centric. I think I heard Aunt Kendall talk about a partnership with that company a month or two ago. Mom is temporarily in charge of Fusion while Aunt Kendall and Greenlee are on vacation, so you're more than likely to bump into her.

"So I won't be dealing with Kendall, I'll be dealing with Bianca," Reese thought aloud. As if able to somewhat read Miranda's mind Reese said, "Not a word to your mother."

Miranda began to protest, "But Reese –"

"Miranda, I mean it."

"Fine," she shook her head, "are you at least going to call her?"

Reese bowed her head down, "I tried…I still don't know how to talk to her like we used to. It will probably seem harsh, but I think seeing her face to face would be best. Then I can't avoid not dialing the number. I have to drop Gabi off. I have to knock on the door. I have to do this."

Miranda supportively smiled at Reese, "I'll make sure to keep mom home tomorrow."

"Thanks sweetie. Goodnight."

"Good morning," Miranda quipped back before ending their video chat.

With a smile Miranda closed her laptop. Part of the four year old within her who was so happy during the time that her mother and Reese were together was giddy from within. Her mother Bianca had a few secondary mother figures in her life with people who she could tell that though she liked them, that they wouldn't last. Reese was different. No, Reese and her mother didn't last, however even when they were apart a small part of Miranda rooted for the two. She would NEVER admit this to her mother, but as much as she loved Marissa it was Reese who she considered her first real second mother.

With it being five years since Marissa's passing perhaps her mother would finally be open to heal and maybe even work things out with Reese?

Miranda snorted with a shake of her head adding under her breath, "And maybe she'll begin liking men," Miranda grabbed her bathrobe and headed for the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Bianca got an early start to her morning as she was working on her laptop. She had already finished an early morning conference call with Cambias Industries' European division as well as finalizing Fusion's partnership with Centric. With Kendall and Greenlee both on vacation together, Bianca stepped in temporarily to help out with her sister's company. The fact that Kendall was able to snag exclusive fragrance creators for Fusion, Bianca knew that Kendall was helping to put Fusion on the map working with innovators such as Centric.

Centric was actually a two-man team of siblings, Ava and Homer Riley. Ava and Homer are fragrance creators who at the moment have the industry in the palm of their hands. The agreement was to merge Fusion with Centric in order to improve of Fusions line of perfumes. Ava and Homer have created so many well-known fragrances that were world renowned that it only made sense to have partnered up exclusively with them. Bianca agreed to have them design the space that they would like to create however they would like.

Bianca went onto Skype and tried to get a quick Skype session with her youngest daughter, Gabi all to see that she wasn't online.

"Where are you Gab?" She asked herself, "We always Skype around this time."

Miranda suddenly came into the kitchen where her mother was working at the table.

"Hey Mom!" Miranda called.

"Morning Miranda," Bianca called distractedly.

Miranda sensed her mother's unfocused nature, "Something up?"

Bianca crossed her arms, "I'm not sure. During the summer I always Skype on the weekend with Gabi at this time without fail and today…no Gabi."

Miranda remembered that Reese mentioned that she was leaving within hours to Pine Valley when they spoke last night. It was about 9:30am now. A flight from Paris to Pennsylvania would take close to eight hours. Reese and Gabi may very well be on their way now.

"Maybe she's doing something with Reese. And lost track of time," Miranda smoothly suggested.

"Maybe," Bianca closed her computer. "Do you wanna go somewhere?"

Before she could answer, just like clockwork she got a text on her phone from Reese reading.

_We're walking 2 the door._

Miranda quickly smiled, "Actually I have plans."

"Plans?" Bianca stood up visibly disappointed, "What kind of plans?"

_DING-DONG!_

That had to be them. "I should get that," Miranda said referring to the door as she ran out of the kitchen and to the front door.

Bianca sat back down and reopened her computer when she could hear Miranda yell out, "MOM!"

Bianca closed her computer back again, "Geez Miranda," she commented as she made her way the living room. "Must you yell out as if the world is coming to an e…" her words trailed off when she saw Gabi standing in front of her.

"Gabrielle," Bianca whispered in shock.

"Mom!" Her eight year old leapt into her arms.

Gabi looked so much like her mother, but as far as her personality went, she was very much like Zach. Unlike Bianca, Gabi was vey much a tomboy. The way that she would dress, tend to remind one of a young miniature version of Diane Keaton in causal men's suit.

"You weren't supposed to get here for another few days!" Bianca hugged Gabi tightly.

"That's part of the surprise." Reese's voice called out.

Bianca heard her voice answer. THAT voice. She felt her heart skip a bit upon hearing that voice and realizing who it came from. Bianca was so distracted by Gabi's arrival that she didn't notice Reese standing next to Miranda.

_'God,' _Reese thought_ 'she still looks so beautiful – even when she's mad."_ Reese watched Bianca slowly stand to her feet looking completely god smacked to see her.

"What are you doing here?" Bianca asked.

Feeling the tension, Miranda decided to get Gabi and go, "Gabi, why don't we go to Jane's Addiction coffee shop there's this new smoothie that is to die for."

"Ok," Gabi followed her sister out of the house leaving the two former spouses alone.

Reese began the conversation; "I have practiced what I was to going to say to you until I was blue in the face. Now that I'm here…" She trailed off. "I'm going to start off by apologizing to you. For putting you through the stress and worry about custody of Gabi back when we split up."

"Mean apologize for petitioning for sole custody of our daughter then dropping the suit completely when you got a better job?"

"That's not why I dropped it, Bianca."

"Then explain!" Obviously there were still years of pent up anger that hadn't completely resolved.

"I made the job an excuse. But really I just wanted to know that I was still going to be in Gabi's life even if I wasn't in yours. I freaked out. I thought sole custody was the only way to ensure that. I dropped the suit partially because of my job. Mainly, I dropped it because I couldn't do that to our little girl. I didn't want her to see us – see me at my worse fighting over her."

Bianca tried her best to process everything that Reese just said. It still amazed her to see Reese in front of her after all of these years. The last time that she saw her was in Paris when she left for Pine Valley. The last time that she spoke to her was on the phone when Reese said she wasn't going to come back to Pine Valley all to have to lose her again and asked for the divorce.

"So I assume that you're going back to Paris next flight?" Bianca finally spoke.

_ 'Here comes the hard part,'_ Reese thought to herself.

"Actually I'm going to be here a while."

Bianca tried to keep herself from freaking out, "Define a while."

"A few months. I was hired as lead architect for a new up and coming building. I was hired by Ava and Homer Riley."

Bianca's eyes nearly popped out of her head, "Centric's Ava and Homer? Oh my god they hired you to oversee construction of their facility? How did they hear about you?"

"Zach's casino. They were fans of the architectural designs that I created for it. They reached out and here I am. Look I'm going stay clear out of your way. I have a hotel lined up and unless it's architecturally related I'll make myself scarce."

Unable to stand the awkward silence any longer, Reese turned herself around and left the house. Bianca stood there thinking of all of the things that she wanted to say but was too frozen to even speak it.

Reese Williams was back in her life. Reese was the love of her life. Bianca had many relationships that came and went in her life but Reese was a major one that left her devastated when it ended. If felt so abrupt and cold. They were fine before she left Paris…so she swore.

"Zach's casino," she finally muttered out. Zach had to have given the Reese a recommendation from the Riley's. Bianca grabbed her keys and dashed for the door. It was time to pay Zach a visit.

Zach Slater sat behind his desk on the phone with one of his employees discussing security measures with his head of security. Zach prided himself as a businessman. People tend to call him cold and merciless man when it came to business and life. For those who truly new him the cold and merciless man that he was judged as being was more evident when he conducted business than anywhere else in his personal life. The only time in which the cold, merciless, and unforgiving man came out was if anyone dared to come after him or his family.

"…With the way that things are going so far, I say job well done. Make no mistake; I want eyes everywhere in my casino. I still want you to hire at least three more men," Zach spoke to his Head of Security, Don.

In the middle of his call, Bianca walked into his office. Zach briefly paused then quickly recovered, waving for her to come in as he wrapped up the call.

"Right…I trust whoever you will hire will be top notch but I will give the final interview for each man…Ok…talk to you soon Don," Zach hung up the phone, smiling to Bianca. Quickly he gathered from the way that she looked a bit aggravated that something was up.

"Ok," Zach crossed his arms as he leaned back in his chair, "Something's up and I'm guessing that I'm probably part of the reason somehow."

Zach gestured for her to sit down, but Bianca was too fired up to even consider it. Instead she began to pace.

"Gabi came home today…with Reese - who is back in town," she blurted out. Bianca stopped pacing to gauge the expression on Zach's face, which looked taken aback by the news.

"Really? Now?"

She continued to pace, "Yes now. She's back doing construction for Centric remodeling one of the inventory rooms into a lab that will be next door to Fusion."

Zach breathed out quickly, "I see. So I fit in how?"

"You recommended her to Homer and Ava!"

"Whoa, whoa," he held up his hands, "I didn't recommend Reese. Back when Kendall was trying to convince them to merge with Fusion, she brought them to the casino. Homer and Ava wanted a tour of the place, so I took them for it and showed them everything. They were impressed by how it was built. They asked me who the architect was and I told them an architect in Paris named Reese Williams. I would hardly call that a recommendation, Bianca."

Bianca finally took Zach's offer to sit down, "I can't blame you for her being here. It's not like you could've lied about who built your casino." Bianca picked at her fingertips.

"So Reese personally dropped off Gabi this time around. Sounds nice and awkward. How are you doing?"

Bianca rolled her head back, "I don't know what to feel specifically. I'm mad, and annoyed, I feel ambushed, and…things that I shouldn't be feeling at all."

Zach arched a brow to her last comment, "Like?"

"A little bit happy to see her," She saw how Zach stared at her and could read his mind, "I shouldn't feel happy to see her - I don't want to feel happy to see her."

"Why can't you?" He challenged, "You were once in love with Reese. You both let things end so abruptly, I'd be surprised if there weren't any feelings left at all between the two of you."

"No, stop it. That is not the case in this situation. She gave up on me."

"You let her walk."

Bianca narrowed her eyes angrily to Zach, "You're supposed to be on my side!"

"I am. I'm giving you a little devils advocate to give you a fresh look at things." Zach came around his desk, and sat on the front facing Bianca, "Bianca, I'm the king of holding grudges – it's no secret. When it comes to Kendall, no matter what goes on between us or how much we hurt one another we forgive and we let go."

"And you think that I'm holding onto a grudge with Reese? She's the one that didn't want to follow me to Pine Valley –"

"Oop! Watch yourself. You're sounding like someone who's still pissed off…like maybe you still hold a grudge."

"Don't I have a right to be mad still?!"

"Yeah you do," he quickly agreed, "but so does Reese."

Bianca scoffed in shock, "On what grounds does she have to hold a grudge on me?"

Zach crossed his arms, "When you came back to Pine Valley with the girls and you and Reese rekindled your relationship, you said that you forgave her. Really though, did you? I know that trust is huge for you and you have no tolerance for dishonesty, so when you took Reese back and took everything step by step did you do so still hanging Reese's mistakes over her head? At least maybe a little without realizing it?"

Bianca sat in silence really thinking about what Zach had said. With everything that happened between Reese and Zach and taking her back even after feeling betrayed, admittedly, she didn't completely get over it.

When Reese didn't come back to Pine Valley they fought over it. Reese felt as though coming back was going backwards and Bianca felt abandoned by Reese's decision to stay in Paris, but deep down felt as though Reese didn't want to come back because she would run back into a man's arms. They both gave up really out of fear and immaturity.

Zach smiled looking at Bianca process everything he just said to her, "Hit the nail of the head hard enough for ya?"

Bianca gave him a quick scowling glance, "You may be a little right," she got up from her seat and sat beside Zach on his desk.

"I think that you two have a lot of unfinished business. Come on, you two were madly in love at one point."

"Yeah, and then I fell in love with Marissa. Let's say hypothetically that Reese and I are somehow supposed to be with each other. Then what does that make Marissa relationship and mine mean? Are we supposed to sum up to some sort of fling or rebound? I was madly in love with her Zach!"

"No one doubts that Bianca. Look at it this way: The heart has an uncanny way of taking us on a journey of exhilarating love, then devastatingly tragic loss all to heal you up and show that you can ride that journey back to exhilarating heart pounding, hair pulling love, again. We get lucky to find the love of our lives. We're even luckier if lightening strikes twice."

Bianca pushed her hair behind her ear then massaged the side of her neck, "Kendall was the lightening that struck twice for you after Maria," she stated numbly.

"You could say that."

"You think that Reese is mine?"

Zach shrugged, "Who knows."

"You have a real knack for saying something poignant then going back to being blunt and casual," she gently nudged him playfully.

Zach chuckled, "Don't you have an eight year old who just got home from Paris? What are you doing talking to me? Go spend time with her," Zach got up and sat back down behind his desk.

Bianca chuckled, "Yeah. I hate to have to say this for what feels like the umpteenth time, but you're right. I'll talk to you later," she looked back at Zach before opening the door, "Thanks for being my soundboard."

"Anytime."


	3. Chapter 3

I hope that everyone is enjoying the story so far. Because I have neglected to mention it before: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, ETC., ETC. Feedback is greatly appreciated, and ENJOY!

CHAPTER 3:

Gabi sat down sipping on the fruit smoothie that her sister Bianca bought for her as they sat at a secluded booth at Jane's Addiction. Miranda ate a poppy seed lemon muffin as they caught up on Gabi's adventures from Paris.

"I could buy you another smoothie if you want. You practically sucked down that Have-o Navarro."

Gabi's eyes lit up at the offer, "Maybe in a little bit. Do you think that moms are arguing pretty bad?"

Miranda hoped that she shooed Gabi away from seeing their two moms tension, but Gabi was always a quick kid. Very much like Zach.

"No. I think that that they'll be fine."

Gabi sat back, "I don't remember anything about them being together."

"That's because they broke up when you were almost one year old."

"I know, but I mean even though I grew up with them always apart they never really talked. Only text. Even my friend's parents who are divorced have actual conversations. Even if they hate each other."

"That's because mom and Reese live in two different countries." She excused, "Mom and Reese don't hate each other," Miranda assured, but really couldn't be sure if she was telling the truth.

"Could've fooled me," Gabi said deflated. "What were they like together?"

"You're making me remember something from a long time ago."

"You would have a better memory than me."

Miranda lifted her coffee cup up and tapped it against the table, "Okay. Well…you know how Mom always stresses out when things aren't perfect, right?"

"Yeah."

"Reese would always calm her down telling her basically, 'so what if things fall apart, we'll still be ok.' And they always were laughing all the time," Miranda recounted as she herself felt taken away in memory. "Mom's laugh was always really full of joy around Reese and vice versa."

Gabi frowned, "I wish I could have remembered that."

Miranda changed the subject, "What's with the tomboy get up these days Gab? People already judge us for having a gay parent. You have two moms. You'd think that you would tone down the wardrobe."

Gabi looked down at her short sleeve Landry stripe shirt, shorts and black suspenders, "I don't care what people think of me."

"Even if they call you a dyke?"

"I'm not a ditch or a barrier that stops water, so obviously they'd be wrong," Gabi smiled confidently.

Miranda envied her sister's ability to let people's ignorance and judgments roll off of her back. Gabi had an acute sense of never letting anyone see her sweat. Miranda swore that she inherited Zach's entire cool swagger.

"Are the boys getting cuter in Paris?" Miranda asked.

Gabi cringed, "I'm not into boys yet."

Miranda rolled her eyes, "Never mind."

Gabi slurped up the last bit if her 'Have-o Navarro' smoothie, "Can I have another one?" Miranda grabbed her purse and fished through it for a few seconds until she found a five-dollar bill and handed it to her little sister.

Gabi practically jumped out of her chair and went in line to get her smoothie. Miranda giggled at her younger sister with a shake of her head.

"I see that you girls are catching up."

Miranda looked up to see Reese, "Hey! Things got so crazy back at home that I didn't get to hug you hello," Miranda stood up and hugged Reese.

Reese squeezed her back in their hug, "Can I join you or?"

"Of course – sit!"

They both sat down. Reese saw Gabi in line, "She seems really happy to be with her big sister."

"Yeah," Miranda looked at Reese seriously, "So…how was it with mom?"

"Jumping straight to the chase huh?" Reese put on a brave face trying to deflect.

"Are you ok?"

Reese squeezed Miranda's hand, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Anyway. You have, what? 3 weeks before school starts?"

"Three weeks 4 days, five hours," Miranda joked.

"Counting days already?"

Miranda shrugged, "No one likes going having to school."

"Not Gabi."

"Gabi should. People talk."

"And?" Reese challenged.

"Well…look at how she dresses. How she isn't even one ounce girly."

Reese shrugged, "And?" She once again challenged. "Does Gabi look as though she cares?"

"Obviously she doesn't hear what people say."

"Give her credit. She knows and she hears. I was just like Gabi at her age. Difference is when people began to talk I began to conform so that they wouldn't. I actually admire her."

Just then Gabi came back with her smoothie, hopping onto Reese's lap, "Mama, try some," she placed her straw against her mother's lips.

Reese took a sip and immediately smiled, "That is addictively delicious."

"I know, right!?" Gabi sipped her drink.

"Have you gotten started on your extracurricular activities for your college application, Miranda?" Reese asked.

"No. But I know that mom is going to get on me about it pretty soon. She mentioned making me volunteer at a government center or something."

"Well, what do you want to do as a career?"

Miranda shrugged, "Something where I get express myself fully. Everyone expects me to do fashion - or cosmetics like grandma and Aunt Kendall. I'm more into art, though. I'm not sure how being an intern for a government official or whatever would impress anyone."

Reese pursed her lips in thought, "I think I have an idea. Why don't you shadow me while I work at Centric?"

"Architecture? Isn't what you do pretty much construction?"

"Not exactly. I created architectural innovation which many people would refer to as art."

"Like that one really awesome building that you created that looked like computer!" Gabi excitedly injected, "Mama made the garage look like a computer mouse for that house!"

Reese chuckled, "That was for an eccentric techie with loads of money on his hands."

"If I were you, I'd do it," Gabi declared. "With mama's name on your college thing, people would want to hire you like that," she snapped her fingers.

Miranda caved, "Ok. I'll do it."

"Good," Reese nodded. "Dress very comfortably in maybe some sweats and old pants – no shorts, and meet me at Fusion. You start tomorrow at 6am."

"6 am!?"

"6 am," she repeated. "Which reminds me," she let Gabi down when she got up, "I have to unpack everything and finish sketching, " she bent down to Gabi and kissed her cheek, "I love you." Then she leaned over to Miranda and kissed the top of her head, "And I love you. 6 am," she repeated once more before leaving.

Miranda shook her head, "6 am."

"The more you two say '6 am' the more it sounds weird." Gabi noted.

"How is it that Reese already landed and she's doesn't plan to sleep in?"

"Because mama's is a master ninja!" Gabi smiled as she sipped her smoothie.

Miranda drove over to Fusion the very next morning at 6 am just as Reese instructed. When she went inside, she saw Reese furiously scribbling down something on a pad of paper.

* * *

"Morning," Miranda called.

Reese looked up at Miranda, "Morning back," she grabbed her papers, "Follow me."

They walked to through the back door that led to one of the large inventory rooms that had been cleared out in Fusion.

"We are taking this 2,000 square foot inventory space and turning into a lab, basically. They don't want just any lab. They want this to look cool and innovative just like them," Reese explained. "So I've been here since 5am-"

"5 am!?" Miranda interrupted. "You have been here since 5 a.m.?"

Reese simply smiled, "And just yesterday you were complaining about how I told you to come at 6. Be grateful dear daughter, I let you off easier than you thought," she walked over to a table full of papers, "Come over here," she instructed.

Miranda wiped her sleep-deprived face as she made her was over to the table to look at Reese's focus of the papers on desk, "Blue prints?" Miranda guessed.

"Yes. This is what this room looks like now - pretty simple and mundane, right? Well this, she pulled out a sheet behind the blue print and placed it on top, "is what I am going to make it look like."

Miranda felt herself perk up upon seeing Reese's sketches of what she was going to evolve the very place that they stood into. The angles and designs were so unreal and amazing.

"Wow," Miranda breathed out.

"Any reservations left about putting in 'construction' on your college app?" Reese smiled.

"Not one at all," Miranda was still amazed. "All of this is just going to be 2,000 square feet?"

"2,500. I've pulled some strings to use a little bit more of the property to create more space to make everything possible for Ava and Homer," Reese explained.

"So where do you start first?"

"First," Reese grabbed a couple of goggles and gave one pair to Miranda, "we start with collateral damage," she grabbed a sledgehammer that she placed under the table and handed one to Miranda.

"We're tearing this whole place down with just sledgehammers?"

"Not the whole thing," Reese pointed, "Just that wall and we'll let my crew take down the rest with the excavator. Ready to get all of your frustrations out on a wall?"

"Yeah!" Miranda laughed.

"Safety first. Goggles," she waited for Miranda to put hers on. "Hat," Reese put a safety hat on Miranda head, then her own. "Let's get smashing."

* * *

Bianca arrived at Fusion early in the morning after dropping Gabi off to spend time with her Uncle Jack. Bianca ran to one of the meeting rooms and bent herself over as she closed her eyes tightly. One more week until Kendall and Greenlee came back.

_'Reese was who Ava and Homer hired to reconstruct their lab at Fusion?' _Bianca remembered her phone conversation with Kendall earlier this morning._  
_

_ 'Yeah. This all feels extremely surreal and not in the best way.'_

_ 'I could talk to Homer and Ava for you about maybe going with someone else to do the job,' Kendall offered._

_ 'No – never! I can't ask you to do that. This deal means that Fusion is going to be a huge leg up on the competition for cosmetics. You've been working on getting the Riley's to join Fusion for the past year. I can't let my personal feelings get in the way of your business. I'll make it work.'_

_ 'Are you sure?'_

_ 'I'm sure. Go enjoy Ireland.'_

"I'm not so sure about this," Bianca whispered to herself.

Just then Bianca heard a knock on the conference room door. Quickly, she straightened herself up, "Come in," she called.

Homer Riley peeked his head in. Homer literally looked like Richard Gere back in his thirties but with blonde hair. He certainly did have most of the ladies swooning in the office.

"Hey Bianca. I know that construction is just beginning, but I was curious if maybe I could go over next door and take a peek at the progress."

"Homer, it just started. It's not going to look like much."

"I know…I just wanted to touch base with Reese and check out her game plan. It's just that I don't want to feel as though I'm bothering her…go with me?" His eyes lit up with hope.

So begins the test of proving that she could handle working along side Reese, "Sure. I'll lead the way."


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, this one is a shorter chapter. Thanks for reading and as stated before, I do NOT own any of the characters other than the ones I've made up. Reviews are appreciated. ENJOY!

CHAPTER 4:

Miranda and Reese had just finished knocking holes into the wall. Miranda was glad that she dressed comfortably as Reese instructed her because the baggy shirt and long pants she wore had spots of dry wall dust all over them.

Even though the sweat was beginning to build, she had to admit that she was having fun banging holes into the wall with Reese. When they had enough holes, Reese and Miranda took a step back to admire their handy work.

"I've got to hand it to you, Rand," Reese hung her arm on Miranda's shoulder, "The last thing you came off as was an amateur while swinging that sledgehammer."

Miranda turned to Reese, "I'm a girl of many surprises."

Reese laughed, "My guys can take it from here," Reese quickly took off her stained sweatshirt.

Miranda frowned upon seeing Reese in her gray tank top. Reese caught the glare she got from Miranda. "What?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just here I am looking a heavy mess in this raggedy old sweat shirt while you can take your off and look like the construction version of Lara Croft!"

Reese chuckled in disbelief, "Why don't you take your sweat shirt off then if it's a big deal for you?"

"Because I have a bra on under this. Skipped wearing a tank," Miranda explained.

"Live and learn. And I don't look like Lara Croft."

"I think that you're right. Lara Croft isn't blonde," Miranda fluttered her eyes sweetly.

Reese chuckled, "Give me my sledgehammer, little girl," she took the tool from Miranda's hand, "I'll be right back."

"Ok," Miranda called over her shoulder as she took another look at Reese's sketches. While she marveled at Reese's designs and blueprints she heard a footsteps.

"Miranda?"

Miranda looked up to see her mom and a really good-looking guy next to her. She damned her disheveled appearance.

"Mom!" She quickly yanked off the goggles from her head. "Hey. I'm shadowing Reese for a few weeks for my college app," she quickly explained.

"You are," she tried to keep herself from looking shocked and a bit annoyed that no one let her in on knowing, "that's great."

"Yeah," Miranda forced a smile.

Bianca quickly recovered a moment of awkward silence, "Homer, this is my daughter Miranda. Miranda, Homer Riley."

Homer smiled a mega watt smile causing Miranda to further damn her appearance, "Nice to meet you," he held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too," Miranda shook his hand adding in an awkward curtsy.

"All right, Rand," Reese called out. Miranda could see that Reese had eyes preoccupied with tightening her tool belt that she didn't notice Bianca or Homer yet. "I'm think that nex-" she stopped herself upon seeing Bianca and Homer.

Bianca saw Reese stand there in a gray tank top and some baggy pants with a tool belt hung around her hips. Bianca looked away feeling herself blush as her mind raced to an intimate moment she and Reese shared long ago when Reese was dressed in almost exactly that same outfit. Bianca prayed that she hid her blushing face from revealing over how attracted she was to Reese in that moment.

"Reese," Bianca brought herself back to being a professional, "This is Homer Riley. Have you guys met yet?"

"No. Only spoke on the phone. It's nice to have a face to the voice," they shook hands.

"Homer was hoping to take a sneak peek at any new sketches or ideas you might have come up with," Bianca explained.

"Ah. I see. Well anything new I've already faxed to you. Unless you may have some ideas that you would like me to add."

"Nothing new," Homer smiled.

"Well. It's kind turning to rumble now," Reese chuckled, "but I don't mind giving you a pre-tour of the work that we plan on doing so that you can really have visual idea."

Homer nodded, "I'd like that."

Reese held up a hand, "Give me a second. Obie!" Reese called out. Reese turned back to Homer, "Obie is literally the back bone that keeps every single project that I work on possible. If anyone is going to explain these plans that you could practically see it even with all of this going out, it's Obie."

A scruffy man with salt and pepper hair in his early forties came in, "Called me Reese?" The man had a lightly light but still obvious French accent.

"Could you take Mr. Riley for a tour let him get a feel of what will be created and how were going to do it?"

"My pleasure," Obie wiggled his brows.

"I promise that you're in very capable hands," Reese assured Homer as he walked off with Obie.

Once Obie and Homer left, it was only Miranda and her two mothers. Miranda already could feel the tension so decided make small conversation.

"Is Obie really his name?" Miranda asked.

"No," Reese quickly chuckled, "One time he showed the crew a picture of himself as a kid and he looked like the character Obie from the Andy Griffith show. So the name stuck," Reese explained. "His actual name is Maurice."

"Oh," Miranda nodded. She looked back and forth between Bianca and Reese who looked way too uncomfortable being in the same room together.

"I think that I'm going to…uh…yeah," Miranda didn't have an excuse and didn't care that she didn't have one as she quickly walked off, "Bathroom!" she called out.

And then there were two.

Reese cleared her throat awkwardly before saying, "I saw that you were surprised that I had Miranda here. I'm sorry, I should have let you know."

"It would've been nice to have the heads up," Bianca said quietly.

Reese shook her head, "Okay, I can't do this!"

Before Bianca could answer back, Reese grabbed her hand and led her out of the construction area and back into the Fusion conference room that Bianca had just come from. Before Bianca could revel in holding Reese's hand again, Reese closed the door.

Reese clapped her hands together, "I don't want this to be awkward, but it's awkward! If you want me to quit, I can have Obie take over and I go back to Paris. Just say the word Bianca."

"So it has to come down to me?"

"It has _always_ come down to you!"

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Bianca challenged, "That I bully you into bending to my every whim?!"

"You're putting words in my mouth Bianca! I just don't want to make this hard for you."

"Why should it be hard for me? We haven't been together for a little over 7 years, Reese!"

"I can do the math Bianca, but that doesn't make it any less of an awkward situation! Obviously for you it is," Reese crossed her arms.

"For me? I'm fine," Bianca stepped towards Reese almost to solidify that her presence didn't intimidate her.

"Are you? Reese stood taller and advanced a step toward Bianca, "Do you remember a few moments ago I walked into the room and you quickly looked away from me? Were you thinking of business or of the time back in Paris where I made love to you in my office wearing something very similar to this?"

Bianca's beet red blushing face answered Reese question for her and Reese couldn't help my give a small smile of satisfaction.

"Are we done here?" Bianca quietly asked.

"If you want us to be."

Without another word Bianca began to open the door when she felt her arm being yanked. She looked back to see Reese staring at her intensely. Before she knew it, she felt her back hit against and close the door as Reese grabbed her hips and pressed her lips against hers.

Although taken aback, Bianca readily kissed Reese back causing the kiss to quickly become heavily heated. The two women seemed to melt into one another's arms, as their kisses kept getting more and more passionate. Bianca felt Reese's hands moving up and down her back, caressing her as both their arousal continued to grow. Bianca tried to resist temptation, but found herself losing her ability to resist Reese's kisses and caresses.

After a few minutes Bianca felt Reese tugging at the zipper on her dress. Bianca broke their kiss as she looked into Reese's eyes. Reese's hand stayed frozen on the zipper of the dress.

Reading the hesitancy and the shear terrified expression on Bianca's face, Reese quickly zipped Bianca's dress back up and took a step away from her. Bianca looked like a deer in headlights.

"Bianca—"

Before Reese could go on, Bianca interrupted her, "That can _not_ happen again." With that, she rushed out of the conference room loudly closing the door behind her.

Reese cursed herself for kissing Bianca thus making an already tense and uncomfortable situation even worse than where it left off. As stressed as she felt at that moment, there was also a feeling of excitement. Bianca kissed her back – that wasn't imagined. On some level Bianca still wanted her.

Reese buried her forehead into her palm, "Just get this job done and go back home to Paris," Reese whispered to herself before leaving the conference room and going back to the construction site.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Everyone! I don't like leaving you all hanging, but I also don't like submitting anything unless I feel proud of it either, so my apologies. I'm my own worst critic. Feedback is greatly appreciated, thank you for reading and ENJOY!

CHAPTER 5:

It had been a few days since the kiss in the conference room with Reese. Since then her nerves had been shot, her stomach in knots, and her mind unfocused. Bianca avoided Reese like she was the plague. Bianca broke down and confided in Kendall about what happened during their video chat the other night and the last thing that came out of it was Bianca feeling less stressed out about it all.

_"Maybe this is what is supposed to happen." Kendall said. _

_ "How can you say that?" Bianca demanded. "We're over – we've been over for what feels like a lifetime."_

_ "Maybe you needed that 'lifetime' separation to grow individually to be what one another needs this time around."_

_ "You're not getting it. We are over, Kendall!"_

_ "Wow, that last line sounds awfully familiar! Where have I heard it before? Oh yeah! It was exactly what I said to Zach when I met him to talk about our divorce. Next thing after that, we were in bed ripping up the divorce papers. Fast forward to today, and here we are." She smiled sweetly._

_ "Well, Reese and I are different."_

_ Kendall sighed out, "Okay. If you two are so different, then you should have no qualms about inviting her out for a nice platonic-nothing-is-going-to-happen-because-we-are -so-different, dinner."_

_ "What would be the point of inviting her to dinner when we don't talk?"_

_ "I believe that you just answered your own question. Worse that can happen is that you have a good, platonic time and realize that you don't have to be holding onto your anger with her anymore." _

_ "Both you and Zach stink," she muttered._

_ Kendall laughed, "So you've used Zach as your soundboard. You do know that my husband does not sugarcoat what he tells you at all, right? Don't get mad at us because we're telling you the truth. Or maybe I'm wrong and Zach is wrong. Prove it and go to dinner."_

As much as Bianca hated to admit it, Kendall was right. This had to be put to rest. Bianca had a little over a week left of running Fusion until Greenlee and Kendall got back and while she was still in charge she didn't want to come to work everyday stressed out and wondering if she could deal with Reese being there. They have to coexist without tension or friction otherwise the entire building will sense it.

**ooOOOoo**

When Bianca got out of her car, she b-lined for the construction area and happened to find Obie tossing away scrap in the huge rental dumpster.

"Hey Obie!" Bianca called.

"Bianca, Do you need anything?" He smiled.

"Actually, I do. Do you know where I can find Reese?"

"Of course. She's in the trailer," He pointed to the construction trailer a few yards away. "If you're looking for Miranda, she went home about a while ago."

"Thanks," Bianca jogged over to the trailer and knocked on the door.

"It's open," Reese called from behind the door.

Bianca peeked her head in to see Reese engrossed in going over her papers. She had almost forgot how meticulous Reese was about every detail on each project she worked on. If anything, it as why Reese was a top architect.

Finally Reese looked up, "Bianca," she breathed her name out.

Bianca came inside, "Can we talk?"

"Of course," Reese released the papers in her hand, "If you're looking for our daughter, I let her off early to be a teenager with her friends. I saved her from becoming a stressed out boss like myself."

Bianca loved that after all these years Miranda wasn't 'Bianca's daughter,' but their daughter. Of all of the people who came and went in Bianca's life, Reese was the first and only to consider Miranda even when the relationship with Bianca was over. For everyone else once the relationship ended, they also cut ties with Miranda.

"I know. Obie told me that you let Miranda go."

Reese tucked her pencil behind her ear, "I want to apologize for a few days ago. I was out of line and should not have pulled you into a kiss like that. It was impulsive and dumb."

"Thank you for apologizing."

"You're welcome," Reese saw the hesitance in Bianca to leave. "Am I missing something else here?"

"There is something else. What are your plans tonight?"

"Tonight? Nothing other than lounging in."

"Why don't you come over tonight and have dinner with me and the girls?"

Reese was taken aback, "Really?"

"Yeah. I've overheard Gabi try to pump Miranda for details on how it was when we were a family. I figured all of us having dinner together would be good for her," okay, that was a complete cop out and she used the kids as her excuse, but she's technically having dinner with Reese as Kendall challenged.

"That sounds great."

"Good. When do you finish up?"

"In about two hours."

"Then we'll see you in three hours."

"You're cooking? You don't cook."

Bianca scoffed, "I so do cook!"

"Really?" Reese challenged, "Name one thing you made while we were together – one!"

Bianca thought for a minute. "Well-"

"A peanut butter and jelly sandwich is not cooking."

"Not if you don't toast the bread," Bianca defended.

They laughed together loudly. It felt like ages since they've heard one another's laugh. It was one of those feelings that felt bittersweet when the moment past.

"So this is basically a family dinner."

Bianca slowly nodded, "If you want to label it."

Reese placed her hands on her hips, "Ah…why not? I'll be there."

"Great. See you in three hours," Bianca exited out of the office feeling as though she half failed the assignment that Kendall gave her. How the hell was she supposed to come up with a home cooked meal?!

"I'm Erica Kane's daughter. If anyone can make a way out of no way, it's me," she coached herself.

**oooOOOooo**

A few minutes after leaving Reese, Bianca had to come up with a way to create a full course dinner as promised. Bianca made a call to Krystal for help with making dinner. Krystal was more than happy to help her out. Krystal even went as far as buying the groceries for the meal and since her arrival at Bianca's house she'd been busy slaving over the stove. Bianca poured two glasses of wine for them.

"Thank you so much for helping me out Krystal."

Krystal remained close to Bianca after Marissa's death and had been such a pillar of strength and support for her.

"I think it's cute that you want to impress Reese with a dinner," Krystal said in passing as she seasoned the stew that she was working on.

"It's not a dinner for her. I invited her to family dinner," Bianca corrected.

Krystal arched a brow, "Sweetie, you don't cook for your girls normally, but here you are calling in reinforcements to help you make an entire meal for your former flame?" She challenged. "You know, it is okay to admit that you may have feelings for Reese," Krystal took a sip of her wine.

"Let's say for arguments sake that I'm developing feelings for Reese. I don't want it to mean that we were always meant to be together because then that would mean that Marissa and I were nothing more than a fling. I loved Marissa too much to have that be the case."

Krystal raised her glass, pointed to Bianca, "Or instead of overanalyzing it you could let things happen. I know how much you loved Marissa and Marissa knew it too. If you fear falling back in love with your ex wife should mean that you didn't care about Marissa, check you mind cause you're wrong. At the end of the day Marissa only cared for your happiness. It's been five years Bianca. She would've told you that's it is time to open your heart again."

"I know, but-"

Krystal raised her hand up to stop Bianca's sentence, "Look at it this way. You and Reese were much younger individuals back then when you were together. What if you two weren't meant for each back then, but are you meant to be together now?_ That_ miss ma'am is what I call life coming full circle."

Just then the Miranda came home through the kitchen, "Hey Mom, Hi Krystal," she took a deep breath, "something smells really good."

"That's because I'm making family dinner for all of you," Krystal took the casserole she was making out of the oven.

Miranda laughed, "Since when do we have family dinner?!"

"Since your momma invited Reese for one."

Miranda looked at her mother who innocently sipped on her wine, "So all four of us will be sitting down for dinner? Why?"

"Why not?" Bianca asked, "I don't want Gabi's memories of us to only be Reese and I not getting along or talking."

"Ah-huh…O-K. When is Reese coming?"

"At least within the next half hour. So could you do me the favor of grabbing your sister and setting the table for dinner?"

Miranda glanced over to Krystal, the food she was preparing, and then to her mother, "I'll get Gabrielle," she left the kitchen.

Krystal couldn't help but laugh, "Even she doesn't buy your excuse of wanting a family dinner," she said as she turned off the burners to the stove. "If you're really going to follow Kendall's advice then take a moment after dinner to talk one on one. And if that goes well, go out just the two of you next time."

Bianca muttered under her breath before taking another sip of her wine.

Krystal placed a hand on her hip, "You need to stop thinking about how Marissa going to feel about you moving on."

Bianca's eyes turned to saucers and Krystal knew that she got to the core of why Bianca was so resistant to the idea of Reese. If not Reese, she would still be this way with someone else. Bianca never dated even once since Marissa died five years ago.

"It isn't healthy pining after someone who is gone from the earth. Marissa wouldn't want you alone for the rest of your life. Now that I have successfully lectured your ear off, why don't you get ready while I help the girls set the table?"

"Get ready?"

Krystal arched a brow, "Well you aint planning on wearing what you've got on do you? Shoo! Go upstairs!" Krystal pushed Bianca out of the kitchen.

**oooOOOooo**

It has been a little over an hour into dinner with Reese and their girls. There was obviously the awkward period of silent and the slight clanging of utensil against the plates that filled the room for the first few moments, but the conversation for the most part made my Gabi who told everyone about the things she and Reese did in France.

There were laughs around the table by everyone, making Bianca relived that she used the girls as a buffer for her dinner with Reese.

"The food was amazing," Reese complimented.

"Thank you," Bianca smiled.

Miranda snickered which only caused her to get a warning glare by her mother. Miranda cleared her throat as a cover.

"Mom, can you tell us about how you and Mama met?" Gabi asked.

Reese's eyes darted over to Bianca who was quickly blushing.

"Gab, you already know the story," Reese placed her hand over Gabi's.

"I know, but I always wanted to hear you guys tell it together," Gabi looked over to both her mothers.

Reese smiled softly to Bianca, "I'll start off first?"

Bianca felt panicked the moment Gabi said that she wanted to hear the story, but just by the glance that Reese gave her, she felt herself calm down. "Sure," she returned Reese's smile.

Reese smiled at the girls, "One afternoon I was walking in the park after checking out a building that I was going to do some rehab work on when I saw this beautiful woman in park," her eyes then fell on Bianca. "All that I could focus was this woman who was playing with the most adorable little girl. I heard her laugh and I was so deeply entranced."

Reese's eyes went back to the girls again, "So entranced that I didn't see the ball coming straight at me to sock me in the face!" They all laughed.

Bianca took over the story, "Miranda was about four and it was her first time kicking a ball so far and so hard. So when I see that it landed square into someone's face I felt horrible. I ran over and apologized a million times. And into apology one million and one, I saw this amazingly beautiful - but injured - woman who had a small bruise on the side of her forehead from Miranda's ball."

Reese picked up where Bianca left off, "We introduced ourselves to one another and Bianca – feeling guilty – brought me home to give me first aide since her home wasn't far from the park."

Bianca picked up the story again, "After I patched Reese up with some ice and a band-aide, I insisted she stay and eat with us so we I got food delivered and we all three had dinner at home, and Reese and I talked all night," Bianca gazed into Reese's eyes.

"From that point on we were together." Reese kept her eyes on Bianca.

The intensity that existed years ago that drew Bianca and Reese to one another was still present today even after everything they had been through and had put one another through. If not for the girls being right there, Reese felt as though she would be bold enough to kiss Bianca again.

Gabi and Miranda looked back and forth to their two mothers, sharing a moment. Miranda could see her younger sister reveling in seeing her mothers not only getting along, but also the chemistry between them.

Miranda quickly glanced at the clock on the wall then pushed her plate away, "Could we be excused? Gabi and I made plans to go see a movie with AJ."

When Miranda came home and saw Krystal in the kitchen making dinner she knew that her mothers would need some alone time to hash everything out, thus causing her to call AJ and make plans to go to the movies to get she and Gabi out of the house.

Bianca turned to Miranda who already was getting up from the table with Gabi, "You didn't tell me that you were going to the movies," she felt herself being to panic a little at the thought of no longer having the kids as a buffer.

Gabi smiled to her moms, "We're telling you now."

"Bye guys! Come one Gabi," Gabi followed behind her sister as they rushed out of the house. A few second later, they could hear the car fire up and then take off. They really were alone.

Reese cleared her throat, "This was great…the dinner."

"Yeah," Bianca smiled. "I had help," she admitted. "Krystal," she clarified.

Reese laughed, "I remember Krystal. She was probably one of the only people who didn't seem to hate me in this town," Reese got up from the table and grabbed her plate.

Bianca frowned as she grabbed her own plate and followed Reese to the kitchen, "That was one the reasons why you didn't follow me back to Pine Valley, right?"

Reese grabbed Bianca's plate and put in the sink along with hers, "Yes. Things went from bad to worse when I came here the last time with me losing you. I was afraid history would repeat itself and that this time it would've been for good. I should have had more faith in us and in our marriage."

Reese made her way back the table to grab the girls' plates while Bianca followed suit by grabbing the food and started covering it up and putting it away in the fridge

"I can't have you take all of the blame you know. On some level I didn't completely trust that you'd stay. So when you didn't follow me to Pine Valley I guess that I used that as an excuse to believe that I was right in not trusting you."

Reese went back to the table and handed Bianca her glass of wine, "Admittedly we both played a role in our marriage failing."

Bianca in turn handed Reese her glass of wine, "I'm sorry for giving up so quickly."

"I'm sorry, too."

Bianca led the way to the living room and sat on the couch, "Do you remember when gay marriage wasn't legal when we planned on getting married here?"

Reese arched a brow as she sat across from her on the couch, "Isn't it still not legal."

"Yes it is, but there is this mayor who recently has started marrying gay couples in Pennsylvania despite that. He said it's not right to deny loving couples from getting married so he's performing ceremonies."

"Really? So then Pennsylvania could be – is it the 14th state?"

"Yeah, 14th state to allow gay marriage."

"Wow. There has been lots of change in the 7 years since I've been together – for gay marriage that is."

"There truly has."

Bianca couldn't help but notice the way that Reese was looking at her. It wasn't as if she was staring at her to the point that she felt uncomfortable. The way that Reese looked at her with lust in her eyes had Bianca feeling lost in wanting her just like the first time they met.

"What's going through your mind right now?" Bianca scooted herself closer to Reese.

"Well if you really want to know," Reese scooted herself closer to Bianca until her knee touched Bianca's, "I really want to hold your hand right now," Reese entwined her hand in Bianca's.

Bianca marveled at seeing Reese's fingers laced into hers. It felt like a surreal dream that she didn't want to wake up from. Reese must have thought that she made Bianca uncomfortable with holding her hand, so she began to pull her hand away from Bianca. Reese was surprised when Bianca gently tugged Reese's hand back into hers.

Reese took Bianca accepting her hand into hers as an opening to kiss her. Just as Reese's lips were inches away from Bianca's lips, Bianca turned away. Feeling a tug at her heart and a bit of her pride, Reese pulled her hand away from Bianca's.

Reese got up, shaking her head feeling stupid, "I can hold your hand but I still can't kiss you?" Reese more stated it than asked it.

"I'm not sure if this is something I want-"

"Then what the hell do you call this Bianca?! Do you still think of me as who I was seven years ago?!"

Her silence was the ultimate answer to that question. Reese scoffed in disbelief. "We were seven years younger and seven years dumber when we got married and had Gabi! Now we're seven years wiser. The only one who doesn't get that is you."

"I'm not some indecisive person who can't make up her mind, Reese."

"Really? You could have fooled me. For someone who prides herself in honesty, you sure aren't footing the bill for it. You can't even be honest with yourself on how you feel about me!"

"You only returned to me life a few days ago! News flash! We had little to no communication in the seven years that we've been apart! It's not as simple as seeing you again and starting off fresh, Reese!"

"I'm not pretending that this is simple – nothing about it is simple!" Reese stressfully ran her fingers through her hair as she sat on a nearby chair.

"To this day I wish that I followed you to Pine Valley," Reese said quietly, staring at the ground. "I wish that I said 'to hell' with what anyone thought of me or them judging if I was right for you. You believing and knowing that I was right for you should have been enough," she looked at Bianca.

Bianca shook her head, "I want to try…but."

"I know," Reese interjected. "I can't swoop in and ask you to love me. But is there a chance – at least the slightest chance, that you still love me too? Am I imagining all of this?"

Reese felt as though she were hanging on by a thread as she waited for Bianca to give her answer.

"No," Bianca simply stated. "But this is something I need time on."

Reese nodded, "Ok," she whispered. "I have an early morning so I will see you around the office," Reese placed her glass of wine down and left the house.

Bianca stared at Reese wine glass as if she stared at the last remnants of Reese presence long enough, she would magically show up. The part of her that dove head first into love with Reese wanted to run after her and kiss her. Bianca told herself she had to be wary because getting over Reese the first time was absolutely devastating. To put herself through it again was something she didn't want to have to go through.

"This is for the best," she said aloud more to convince herself than anything else. With that, she picked Reese glass up to wash it out and put it away.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all for taking the time to read this story. Reviews/Feedback is greatly appreciated. ENJOY!

CHAPTER 6:

'Damnit!' Miranda cursed at herself as she raced to Reese's trailer. It was 7:46 a.m. – well past the 6 a.m. time that Reese gave Miranda to shadow her each day. Miranda literally threw on a tank top and the nearest pair of pants she could find.

Finally reaching Reese's trailer, she opened it up, "I'm here," she breathed out breathlessly.

Reese was standing over her desk looking pretty occupied with the papers on her desk, "You're late," Reese stated flatly.

"I know," Miranda tried smoothing out the messy ponytail that she tied up in a rush heading out the door. "I forgot to set my clock."

Reese looked up and down at Miranda, "Skinny jeans aren't exactly the attire that you wear for an environment like this."

"What about you?" Miranda shot back.

Just as it slipped out of her mouth, she regretted it as she watched Reese place her hands on her hips and approach her slowly. Whenever Reese took on this posture, it always meant that whoever was on the receiving end was in trouble. _'Shit.'_

"When you get to have my position – in which you are Chief Architect – then we can talk about what I'm wearing. The way that I can dress is of no concern to you. You are the one who wants something other than political intern on your college application – not me."

Even though Reese didn't yell, really it wasn't necessary to. Reese's stare alone would intimidate anyone who crossed her.

Reese went to a nearby closet and grabbed a baggy jumpsuit with her own name on it, "Put this on," Reese tossed it to Miranda who uncoordinatedly caught it.

"I thought that you were going to have me work on some of the 3D modeling software today."

"I was," Reese placed her hands once more on her hips, "and then you were late," she put on a slight humored smile. "You are going to help Obie with unloading the brick from the truck.

"WHAT?! That so isn't fair! I told you why I was late! Come on, I'm sort of your daughter!"

"Well luckily for you, I don't look at you as 'sort of ' my daughter, I consider you my daughter! What that means is that you don't get it easier than everyone else. You get it worse. I expect better of you. Walking in almost two hours late is not fine. You would've been fired anywhere else."

Miranda rolled her eyes. As mad as she was, Reese had a point. She turned herself around and began to walk out.

"Grab the hard hat and the gloves on your way out," Reese called over her shoulder as she sat down at her desk.

As Miranda opened the door, she ran into her Uncle Zach who was coming in, "Hey Miranda," she greeted.

"Hey," she grumbled past him.

Reese looked at Zach and smiled as he made his way inside, "What's eating her?" He asked.

Reese got up from her desk to greet Zach, "Teenager drama," she hugged Zach tightly, "How have you been Mr. Slater?"

"I'm good," he patted her back before releasing her, "You look well."

"Thank you. I am getting the familiar feeling that this is not a 'lets catch up' visit."

"I was just wondering about you and Bianca."

"And there it is," she nodded. "Quite honestly I don't think that there's anything to say about me and Bianca. We're too…"

"Stubborn?"

Reese frowned, "I was going to say complicated."

"Stubborn fits best," Zach put his hands into his pockets.

Reese shook her head, "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Zach shrugged, "Not a problem. I was also wondering if you would like to be an impromptu presenter at an entrepreneurial gathering. All of the Pine Valley's who's who will be there. I thought you would may be like to rub elbows with a few."

"If I did that, then if I get hired by one of them, that would extend my stay here."

"And that's something you don't want?"

Reese narrowed her eyes to Zach knowing exactly what he was up to, "I'm not talking about it. And thanks but no thanks."

"Fine. You don't have to speak, but would you at least come?"

"Come?"

"Yeah! Get yourself out of this trailer and testosterone filled environment and do something other than work and…what else do you do?" He joked.

Reese rolled her eyes, "Fine."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Good. It starts tonight at the casino level 2 in the Gatsby Room at 8pm," Zach headed out, "Oh yeah," he held the door open before he left, "Bianca is going to be there."

Reese's eyes nearly jumped out of her skull, "What?! No!"

"You promised! Have I ever told you who much that I admire you being a woman of your word? Be there at 8!" He quickly closed the door before she could further protest.

"Damn you, Zach!" Reese gritted her teeth.

**oooOOOooo**

After the fiasco that was last night, Bianca kept herself as scarce as possible to avoiding running into Reese. She went as far as even keeping secluded in the conference room.

'Just two more days and then Greenlee and Kendall can take over again," she coached herself.

Just Bianca was in the middle of writing an email, Zach popped his head into the room, "There you are," he entered in the rest of the way into the room.

"Hey," Bianca got up to give him a hug, "What's up? Is Kendall ok?"

"Of course she is. She's fine. The sooner she gets here the sooner that you no longer will have to juggle two jobs."

"Amen to that," she laughed.

"You've been doing a hell of a job at it. Kendall would be proud."

"Thank you."

"So, you remember the little shin dig tonight at the Gatsby room, right?"

"Yeah."

"Coming?"

Bianca frowned, "Will I have do anything major like present or speak?"

"Nope. Just show up and make me look good."

"Why do you care if I go? I've known about this for weeks," she looked at him suspiciously.

"I only figured that you needed a night to forget everything is all. Nothing more, nothing less."

She waved a hand up and down, "Why not?"

"Good. See you there," Zach exited the conference room all to see Miranda standing outside waiting for him. "Tell you sister, its done," he simply said to her has he causally made his way out.

"Done?" Miranda whispered to herself. "Gabi," she thought to herself. Miranda remembered walking in on Gabi earlier yesterday on the phone with Zach begging him to help her with something. That something must have been with helping their parents get back together.

Miranda groaned, "Gabi, do you realize what you're doing?" She shook her head sadly before running back to help Obie unload more brick.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7:

As much as she wanted to break her promise to Zach on coming to the casino tonight, Reese couldn't bring herself go back on her word. Zach was right about her being a woman that knew how to keep a promise.

The more obvious reason for her not wanting to come at all was because of Bianca. To see her tends to be overwhelming mainly due to the unpredictability. One moment it feels as though they are getting back to the people they were years ago when they first fell in love and then the next the past comes swooping in to ruin every close moment they have or could have had.

Reese entered the Gatsby room already feeling a bit overwhelmed seeing how full of people it was. As she looked around she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Reese!"

She turned to see Homer Riley walking up to her, "Oh! Homer, hi," she greeted.

Homer grabbed a glass of wine from one of the waiters passing by and handed it to Reese.

"I didn't know that you were coming tonight."

"It was last minute invite from Zach," she explained.

"You still haven't met Ava yet, have you?"

"No, not yet," she smiled.

Homer looked around the room, "She's somewhere. I'm sure that you'll bump into her sooner or later. "I obviously know about the work that you did on this casino for Zach. So did you met through doing the casino for him?"

"Actually no. He was sort of my brother-in-law at one point."

"Oh, through Kendall. I didn't know that she had a brother."

"She did, but I wasn't married to her brother. I was married to her sister," she explained.

"Oh…so Bianca-"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"I did not know that. I hope that hiring you didn't cause a riff."

"No," she lied. "We are actually very good friends still," okay, so that was a huge lie, but in business the key is to not air out your business and never let them see you sweat.

"Well that's good to know," he sounded relief.

As Reese prayed for a way out of the conversation, Zach came just on cue. Reese guessed that he spotted her across the room and sensed her distress signal.

"About time you made it here, Reese," Zach approached Reese and Homer.

"Better late than never, right?" Reese joked.

"Do you have a minute? I wanted to see if maybe you could do some additional work to the casino."

"Sure! Excuse me, Homer," Reese slipped her arm into Zach's. Once they were further away Reese whispered, "Thanks for saving my ass."

"That bad of a conversation, huh?"

"It got personal."

Zach nodded his head with understanding, "That's always fun." Zach looked at her outfit, "A red dress. Someone's trying to impress a certain someone."

Reese pulled her arm out of Zach's, "It's not for her."

"Okay," he sounded less than convinced, "I'm going to entertain my guest. Mingle. Have another glass of wine…or two," he joked as he walked away.

Reese rolled her eyes as she headed toward the appetizer table. A woman with thick brunette, curly hair that she wore loose wearing a deep blue cocktail dress stopped Reese.

"Excuse me, are you Reese Williams?" She asked.

Reese nodded, "I am. Sorry, do I know you?"

"Kind of," she laughed, "You met my brother already. I'm Ava – Ava Riley."

"Right!" Reese held her hand out. "Pleasure meeting you! I knew that I was going to meet you sooner or later," she smiled. Reese could see that both Ava and Homer shared the same subtle yet piercing green eyes.

"I've been busy, so I totally apologize for not meeting you sooner. I have to say that I am I fan of all of the work that I've seen from you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Like that house you built that had the garage that was shaped like a computer mouse…genius! Not to mention the casino," she raised her hand as she took a quick look around the room. "You really are an artist."

"Thank you. I try," she quickly dismissed.

"I'd say," Ava slipped her arm into Reese's, "You have to give me tour of the work you did around here."

Reese was a bit confused, "I would assume Zach already gave you one. After all, it was based on what you saw that you hired me."

"Yeah, but I'd like to have the builder's tour. It may be Zach's casino, but it is your handy work. I won't take no for an answer," she already was pulling on Reese's arm forcing her to walk with her.

Reese shrugged, "Why not," she caved.

"Awesome!"

**ooOOOoo**

Bianca was mingling with some of the guest at Zach's party. Some of the people she spoke to had interesting conversation and others thought it the moment to brag about themself. Bianca was about to grab another glass of wine when she saw Reese and Ava talking.

Bianca slightly frowned seeing how Ava seemed to way to invested into Reese. Bianca let out a deep breath.

_'Why should it matter?'_ She asked herself, _'Reese is not your girlfriend. She's her own woman, and Ava Riley is probably just a huge fan.'_

_"There she goes."_

Bianca froze when she heard a female's voice say out behind her back.

_"You mean Ava?"_ Bianca heard a second woman's voice behind her ask.

_"Yep. Could she be anymore obvious about wanting to hook up with her architect?" _The first woman went on.

Bianca's eyes widened, shock was over her as she listened to the conversation that was taking place literally within her earshot. It took everything in her not to look freaked out or seem visibly distressed.

_"__**That's**__ her architect? I thought that when she mentioned the name Reese Williams that they were a man! Wait – isn't Ava strictly into guys though?"_

_ "She's been known to play both sides. With how insistent she is with the woman, I wouldn't be surprised if they hooked up tonight."_ Continued the first woman.

Unable to stomach the conversation anymore, Bianca stormed off. Why was she so upset? Just as she rushed through the hoardes of people in front of her, she ran into Zach.

"Bianca!" He had his hands on her shoulders, "What's the rush? Are you okay?"

Bianca tried to hide how upset she felt, "I'm fine," she forced a smile, "I just remembered that I had a dead line that I have to meet for Cambias, so I should take off."

Zach frowned, "You've barely gotten here."

"I know. I'm sorry, but I have to go," ignoring Zach's protest, she rushed out of the Gatsby room. Once she was out of the room and out of view of everyone, she rested her back against the nearest secluded wall.

"Shit." She cursed. It hit her all at once. Bianca's feelings for Reese were far from over.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8:

Miranda was supposed to watch Gabi while Bianca was at work, but then at then at the last minute was invited by A.J. to a concert and begged for Reese to come over to watch Gabi.

Knowing how Bianca would feel to come home and out of the blue see her in her home, Reese was sure to 'ok' it first with Bianca. Though she didn't sound enthused, she at least agreed.

During the last two years Gabi got into rollerblading. In fact, Gabi was so impressive that she could easily keep up with a professional skater. Gabi complained about growing tired of the kicker ramp that her mother bought her a couple years back, and so Reese offered to build her a bigger and better skate ramp so that her daughter could improve her skill.

Earlier Reese and Gabi went to Home Depot and bought all of the tools that they would need to build Gabi's new ramp.

"I still don't see why I can't have a half pipe," Gabi, Reese's daughter complained as she helped to hold the plywood of the ramp in place for her mother.

"Because to build a half pipe will literally eat up half, if not all of my day. Not to mention that on top of that your mother would most likely kill me for building such a monstrosity in her backyard!" Reese explained as screwed the plywood onto the sides of the ramp with her screw gun.

"I could really be doing some awesome tricks with a half pipe."

"Be thankful that you have a mother busting her butt building you a micro quarter pipe. It's way bigger than the kick ramp that you had before and you will be able to do a lot more tricks. Can I get a thank you?" Reese said as she finished screwing in the last screw to hold the plywood onto the ramp.

"Thank you," Gabi grumbled.

Reese narrowed her eyes to her daughter, "You sound so sincere," sarcasm was heavy in her voice.

"Thank you, mama," Gabi smiled at her mother.

"You are welcome," Reese sighed out, "pass me the sheet metal," Reese instructed. "Once I get that on, then it's done."

Gabi passed her mother the sheet metal and Reese began to drill the last few screws into the sheet metal to complete the threshold for the ramp. As Reese drilled she heard Bianca's voice called.

"I'm home!"

Undeterred from the job at hand, Reese yelled back, "We're in the backyard!"

Within a few seconds, Bianca emerged into the backyard to see Reese finishing up on the micro quarter pipe. "You built a ramp?" Bianca was amazed that Reese was able to find the time after working all day, to even build a ramp.

"Yep. And this…is done," Reese took a step back from the ramp. "It's all yours, Gab!"

"Alright! I'll go grab my skates!" Gabi excitedly ran into the house.

Reese smiled at Bianca, "Thank you for letting me watch her."

"Of course. Thanks for building Gabi a new ramp. She's bugged be about it for a while."

Reese began to put away her tools into her toolbox, "It's my pleasure," she picked up the toolbox.

Bianca marveled at Reese's craftsmanship of the ramp, "I forget how great you are with your hands – I mean when you're building things," she quickly mentioned.

Reese laughed, "Bianca relax, I know what you meant."

"Mom!" Gabi yelled, "I can't find my skates!"

"Check the garage!" Bianca yelled back. "I saw you at Zach's party," Bianca blurted, cursing her self for not being more casual with introducing the subject.

"Yeah? I must have missed you."

"You must have. You were going somewhere with Ava Riley."

"Oh yeah. Ava wanted me to give her a tour of my work at the casino."

"I bet she did," Bianca breathed under her breath.

Reese arched a brow, "Wait. You think that I did something with Ava?" Reese began to laugh. "She's a client."

"Well, it didn't stop some people who knew her to talk about how she was trying to sleep with you. I mean, when you look at her she is your type. Tall, brunette…smart…"Bianca trailed off beginning to feel self-conscious naming of Ava's attributes."

"Okay, let's get a few things straight. Is she my type? Ava seems to fall into that category, but I don't feel anything for her. Secondly, if even I did, she is still a client. I never mix business with pleasure."

"Then what do you call that kiss in the conference room with me a few days ago?"

"That was different. I wasn't married to Ava I was married to you. We have history and kids. I don't have any of that with Ava."

Bianca nodded believing Reese's words. Just then Gabi came bounding between them and to her new ramp.

"Found them!" She declared of her skates. "Thanks again, Mama!" she yelled to Reese.

"You're welcome. Enjoy it. I'll see you soon, sweetie," Reese walked to the door with Bianca following behind her.

"My last day is tomorrow," Bianca blurted. "Taking over for Kendall and Greenlee that is. After that, then you'll primarily see them."

"I know." Reese smiled. "I'll miss knowing that you're close by," she admitted.

Bianca felt her heart leap a bit to Reese's admission. "The girls are throwing me a small Thank/going away party during lunch time for helping them out. It's sort of a potluck thing I guess you could call it. I wouldn't mind seeing you there if you have the time to make it."

"Yeah. I would really like that," she looked to the front door then back to Bianca, "I'll see you tomorrow. Gabi!" Reese called to their daughter.

Gabi stop in her tracks, causing herself to roll back a bit form the ramp, "See ya!"

"Try not to drive your mom crazy with some of the stunts that you've come up with, okay?"

Gabi smiled, "I'll try," she skated over to Reese hugging her tightly, "thanks again for the ramp, mama."

"You're welcome," Reese kissed the top of Gabi's head before Gabi skated back to the ramp.

Bianca followed Reese to the front door. Bianca rested her weight on the door hinge. Reese stood on the porch looking at Bianca. There was hesitancy between them. Neither one wanting to leave the other but being a mix of too prideful and scared to admit it.

"If I ask you something can you promise not to be too mad?" Reese placed her toolbox on the porch beside her.

Bianca bit her bottom lip in thought for a moment before saying: "Ask me."

Reese folded her arms, "It freaked you out thinking that I would hook up with Ava Riley. Didn't it?"

"You're a grown woman Reese."

"You didn't answer me," Reese took a step closer to Bianca. "There's still something here. I know it. I feel it…and you're fighting it."

Bianca swallowed hard, "I wasn't freaked out about Ava and you becoming anything."

"Ok," the way that Reese said it so dismissively, Bianca knew that she didn't believe her. Reese always would say 'ok' in that tone when she knew that Bianca was wrong about something.

"I'll see you tomorrow for your going away slash thank you party," Reese picked her toolbox up and headed to her car. Bianca watched her drive away, hating how much she sucked at hiding her lust for Reese Williams.

Once Reese's car was out of sight, Bianca got back inside, closing the door behind her. Once she turned around she was slightly startled by seeing her daughter, Gabi standing in front of her in her helmet and pads and arms folded.

"You and mama seemed pretty cozy," Gabi arched her brow and tilted her head while staring at her mother.

"We were talking," Bianca said quickly.

"So when are you going to tell mama that you still want to be with her?"

Bianca frowned, "It's not like that, Gabi – even if it was it's not something that I would discuss with you. Understand?"

Gabi rolled her eyes before stating dismissively, "Ok," Gabi skated back to the yard.

The familiar stance caused Bianca to shake her head, "You just had to pick up on your mother's way of dealing with me," she muttered before heading upstairs.

* * *

Authors Note: Hey everyone! Hope that you all are enjoying the story so far! Please take the time to leave feedback it is much appreciated. Next chapter is coming soon…


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9:

With clip board in hand, Reese walked through the different parts of the building that her crew was working on to make sure that they all were completing each task on schedule. As Reese moved on to check on the progress that the plumbing crew made so far, Ava Riley was walking towards her.

Reese lowered her clipboard to her side. Part of her wished that the Riley's would just allow her and her crew to finish the lab without interruption or distraction and the other part of her couldn't fault them for being curious.

"Ava," Reese smiled, "to what do I owe the pleasure of you being here today?"

Ava came in wearing a very low cut blouse and the skirt she wore was long, but tight, hitting her body at just the right angles. "I just wanted to say hi. No worries," she smiled at Reese.

"Oh…okay…hello," Reese began to feel just a little bit uncomfortable. As much as she hated to admit it, Bianca might have been right about Ava having a crush. "Ava, I'm really busy here—"

"I sorry. I know how busy you are. I also wanted to know if maybe would be available to redo my home office," Ava tilted her head to have Reese look her in her green eyes. "Interested?"

Reese tapped the clipboard at her side, "You know Ava in all honesty I just want to focus on this job and on my off time focus on my kids while I'm still in town. I really don't want to take on any side jobs at this point in time."

Although visibly disappointed, Ava nodded her head in understanding, "That's fine. So you have kids who live here?"

"Yes. Two girls," Reese smiled thinking of Miranda and Gabi. "They live here with my ex."

"Oh. Must be hard – not seeing your kids like you would like to on a daily basis."

"It can be, but luckily thanks to technological advances I can always stay connected to them even if I physically can't be there," Reese tried to keep herself looking busy as she moved on to taking a look at some of the pipes already installed for one of the sinks. She was trying to nicely give Ava the hint that she had things to do.

Undeterred, Ava simply crouched down next to Reese, "I bet with how busy you are with your work that you don't date much, do you?"

Reese kept herself as calm as possible, "No. I work a lot, so I don't have the time."

"How about you make the time?" She asked so smoothly with a hint of seduction.

Reese politely smiled, "Am I imagining things, or are you asking me out?"

Ava smiled sweetly, "Would it be so bad if I was?"

Reese dusted off her hands as she stood back up, "You're a client, Ava."

"Technically Kendall and Greenlee are your clients."

Reese winced, "I applaud the attempt of finding a shade of gray on the issue, but for me it's strictly black and white. This is your lab. You and Homer choose me to completely revamp this area. So no, Kendall and Greenlee are not my clients – you and Homer are. This is business. It has to stay business. I'm sorry."

Ava pushed her thick curls back behind her ear, "You're not going to be working on this lab forever. When you're done maybe we can get drinks?"

Reese forced a smile, "I still don't think that it would be a good idea, Ava. I-"

Before Reese could finish her sentence Ava leaned in and kissed her. Reese was surprised at first then relaxed into the kiss. Just as she came to the fact that she was kissing Ava, Reese pulled back.

Ava licked the bottom of her just kissed lips, causing Reese to become very nervous as to how go about her next course of action. Ava got so close to Reese until her cheek was against hers and Reese could feel Ava's lips against her ear.

"Just a little food for thought in case you change your mind," Ava whispered seductively in Reese's ear. With that, Ava walked out of the room, leaving Reese frozen where she stood.

"Oh…shit," Reese cursed still trying to process everything that just transpired.

"Reese!" She heard Miranda's voice approaching.

Reese quickly straightened herself up before heading towards her daughter, "What's up, Rand?" Reese tried to sound casual.

Miranda took off the work goggles that were framed on top of her head, "So I finished unloading the lumber with Obie. Is my punishment for being late the other day finally over?" She asked hopeful.

"I think you've learned your lesson. Tomorrow I will have you work on the 3D software."

"Yes!" She cheered. "I'm gonna head to mom's party before I leave."

"You know, I think I just might join you."

Miranda frowned looking at Reese, "Do you think that would really be a good idea?"

Reese shrugged, "Why wouldn't? Your mother invited me."

"I only ask because of Gabi."

"What does Gabi have to do with me going to your mothers get together in the other room?"

Miranda crossed her arms, "Because she's hoping that you and mom get back together. I also suspect that she put Uncle Zach up to making sure that you were there at his party with mom."

The wheels began to turn in Reese's mind. It made sense. Zach wasn't known for playing cupid. Only Gabi could get that kind of control over Zach as she had him wrapped around her finger.

"Look, I was Gabi's age when you and mom broke up. It was completely devastating knowing that I lost you."

"You never lost me. Ever," Reese assured.

"I know, but it wasn't the same. I couldn't see you everyday or talk to you everyday. My time with you is limited to every other summer and holiday. I hated it—I still hate it. It took me a long time to accept that you and mom weren't getting back together. With Gabi, she's only known you guys apart. To have you here and in the same room with mom all she wants is to have her parents together so that we could be the family she's heard through memories that we tell her. I just don't want her to give her hopes up like I did at her age, is all."

Reese sighed sadly. She knew that the divorce was hard on the kids, but she didn't know how Miranda personally felt about it until now. "So you think that I shouldn't go?" Reese asked.

"I'm just looking out for Gabi. I've been her shoes before - hoping that you and mom would be together again. Truth is, Paris is waiting after you're done here. And then what?"

Reese patted her clipboard on her hand in thought, "You've thought this out. Um… Why don't you send your mother my best regards, and I'll see you in the morning. Ok?" Reese walked past Miranda, out of the room.

Miranda did bring up a valid point. There was no question that Reese still loved Bianca, but Bianca was so distant and cautious already. To chase her, would be to scare her away, and to chase her in full view of their young daughter would implant ideas into her head and the last thing that Reese wanted was to give Gabi false hope.

Reese repeated the same thing that she told herself after she kissed Bianca a few days previously, "Just get this job done and go back home to Paris."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone. As I've stated before, I am my worst critic so my chapter post won't be automatic, but they also won't take months! Please leave feedback/reviews and I will bring you another chapter soon!


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10:

A.J., Miranda, and Gabi all went to the roller rink in town. Reese allowed Miranda to come in later in the day, so the little time that she had to spend free, she decided a trip to the rink was best. A.J. and Miranda decided to take a moment to grab a snack while they watched Gabi continue to skate.

"Seriously I wouldn't be surprised if Gabi were to go pro. She's really, really good!" AJ looked on in amazement.

Miranda looked at her sister as she sipped on her drink, "Ever since Reese built her a bigger ramp she's been skating even more than ever before," she shook her head already hearing the sound of Gabi's skates rolling against the ramp.

AJ whipped his head over to her, "Reese built Gabi a half pipe?"

"A micro quarter pipe I think is what Gabi called it."

"Wow…that's still awesome. I'm definitely going to have to skate on it the next time that I'm over! So how are things with or mom and Reese?"

"Tense. Gabi just loves having both Reese and mom within the same vicinity of one another because she's hoping that they get together. I had to have a heart to heart with Reese and told her that she needs to stop being around mom-"

AJ raised his hand to stop her after hearing the last part, "Wait. You told her what?"

"I told Reese that Gabi is giving her hopes up to see her and mom get back together and the fact that Reese hangs around mom doesn't help with making Gabi realize that they aren't getting back together."

AJ frowned, "I have grown up with you, so to tell you this comes completely from a place of love. Where do you get off telling Reese that she can't be around your mom because of Gabi?"

Miranda was taken aback with AJ's words to her, "Excuse me? I'm looking out for my sister."

"Are you? Gabi is a big girl."

"She asked my Uncle Zach to make sure mom and Reese were at his party together last week."

"I get your concern Miranda, but it still isn't your place to tell Reese that you don't want her with Bianca. Even with Gabi trying to push them together, they are grown adults and can't be forced to be together due to Gabi's influence any more than yours could force them apart. At the end of the day people will do what they want."

Miranda slightly frowned. As much as she was angry in that moment, AJ did make a lot of sense.

She looked at her sister who skated on joyfully, "I just don't want Gabi to give her hopes up," she then turned to AJ, "I don't want to get my hopes up either."

AJ placed his hand over Miranda's, "I get it. It was hard for you when Reese and your mom divorced – Reese was your other mom."

"She still is," Miranda said quietly. "Whenever kids at school made fun of me for having a gay mom I would always tell Reese – you know, when video chatting. She always knew how to talk me down and make me feel better than when I first started telling her what happened. A small part of me always thought, 'If only Reese was here I wouldn't care what anyone thought anymore.' Pretty silly, huh?"

"I don't think that it's silly at all," he glanced at his watch, "You need to get to Fusion to shadow Reese. Time's up," AJ stood up and called out to Gabi, "HEY GAB! LET'S GO!"

"AW MAN! NOW?" Gabi shouted back.

"YEP, NOW. LET'S GO SQUIRT!" AJ turned to Miranda, "I'll have my driver drop you off at Fusion and then I'll drop Gabi off with your Uncle Jack."

"Thanks AJ."

"You're welcome," he hung his arm around her shoulders, "Between you and me, I think that everything will get better."

"And how would you know?"

"Optimism, my friend. Optimism."

**oooOOOooo**

"Welcome back, Kendall!" Called one of Kendall Slater's employees as she walked through the halls at work. It was she and Greenlee's first time back from their trip to Ireland.

Kendall whipped back with her wavy locks following after, "Thanks. Good to be back," Kendall called back as she kept walking.

As great as it was to be at Fusion again, more than anything she wanted to see Reese and have a heart to heart with her. As Kendall made her way to the inventory room that was being reconstructed, she could see that Reese had all of her men working full tilt on getting everything completed.

Kendall then spotted the top of Reese's head as she was in a small huddle, directing her men on some section of the lab that they were going to have to work on. Once the men had their marching orders and dispersed to work on their job, Kendall made eye contact with Reese.

Kendall feebly waved to Reese who waved back as they walked towards each other.

"Welcome back," Reese greeted as she tucked her hands into her pockets.

"Welcome back, yourself." Kendall quipped. "I'm impressed with how far along this lab formerly known as our inventory room is coming. You would hardly know that it was basically a storage room at one point."

"Thanks," Reese quickly looked back at the room then back to Kendall, "we're trying to get the job done quickly but also efficiently," Reese explained.

"I just wanted to let you know that even though times were…difficult between us in the past – and I know that I contributed to a lot of the difficulty – I want you to know that you have no reason to fear being around me. I'm not going to give you a hard time."

Reese slowly nodded her head processing Kendall's words, "I appreciate that."

"Not a problem. Have you had the chance to spend more time with the girls since you've been in town."

"I have," Reese lit up with the lighter conversation. "Miranda actually is shadowing me for one more week so that she can put something on her college resume in relation to art."

"I could have given her an internship. Why didn't she ask me?"

"She said that what yours and Erica's occupations fall under fashion. Her words, not mine," Reese doubly clarified.

Kendall shrugged, "Teenagers. When do suspect that your guys will be done?"

"Well we luckily didn't have to rip out the foundation and start from scratch. We installed the plumbing that would be needed for each and every sink in the lab…it looks as though we've done quite a bit within a week, but we have a lot to do. So if looking for a time frame…three and a half months…five tops if there are any delays with items we've ordered."

Kendall happily clapped her hands together, "Awesome! Also I've set up an office for both Homer and Ava. Homer is a pretty simple guy, so he doesn't care too much about how his office looks, but Ava told me how she really wanted a few touch ups done to her office here at Fusion. She was so impressed by the job you did for my mom's office when she was here that she wanted you to work on her office."

Reese tried to mask her apprehension as best as she could. _'Well played Ms. Riley,' _Reese thought to herself.

"Well I'm pretty busy building this lab," Reese did her best to cover. She wanted to be back with Bianca to mention Ava's advances to Kendall after the fiasco that took place seven years ago she didn't want to take her chances.

Kendall sucked in a breath and Reese knew what was coming next, "I told her you wouldn't mind."

_'Of course.'_ Reese held in the urge to roll her eyes.

Reese smoothed her hands on her hair and tugged on her ponytail feeling the stress creep up, "I really wish you asked me first," she mumbled.

"It's not much work," Kendall assured. "Just build a shelf here, add a little décor there, and you're done."

To protest too much would mean that she would have to explain why she didn't want to revamp Ava's office. As much as she didn't want to do it, she had to.

"Ok. I can get started in about week or two."

Kendall winced again causing Reese to want to strangle her because I again she could sense what she was going to say next.

"I promised her that you could get on it as soon as tomorrow."

Reese swallowed trying to keep herself calm, "Tomorrow? What not."

"Thank you."

As Reese watched Kendall walk away, she slapped her palm against her forehead.

"Fuck."

**oooOOOooo**

After work, Jack called Reese and asked her if she could pick Gabi up. Normally he would drop Gabi off at Bianca's, but Gabi insisted that she wanted to spend time with Reese. So after work Reese dropped Miranda off at a friend's house for a sleepover and then picked Gabi up and brought her to her hotel.

Gabi was drawing on the couch while Reese sketched at a nearby desk as Dean Martin music played in the background.

Gabi placed her pencil down and ran over to Reese, "Mama!" She said excitedly, "Look!"

Reese pushed aside her sketches and took her daughters drawing. Reese was amazed to see that Gabi sketched additions to a tree house. Back home in Paris Reese built Gabi her own tree house when she was five. Since then Gabi would ask Reese to add a couple extras to her tree house. This time Gabi drew a more elaborate version on her balcony.

Reese looked over to her daughter, "You want me to redo the balcony?"

"They haven't been done since I was five. They come up to knees," Gabi complained.

Reese chuckled, "I guess that you have a point," she kissed the side of her daughter's head. "I'll get started on it when I get home. That way next summer they won't be so low down to the ground," she wiggled her eyebrows.

Gabi frowned remembering that she wouldn't see her mother full-time until next summer , "I won't get to see you until Christmas vacation," she pouted.

Reese pulled Gabi onto her lap, "I promise to visit."

"You're always busy."

"I'll make more of an effort to visit. I promise. I'm a mom of her word, right?"

Gabi nodded quietly.

"Then believe me when I tell you that I am going to be around more. All I do is work – I have _loads_ of vacation time stashed away – _loads_. Okay?"

"Okay," Gabi paused for a moment as the music played in the room, "You always seem to listen to music when you're sketching."

"That's because sometime music can spur on inspiration."

"Old people music does that?"

"Old people music?!"

"Mama, Gene Martin is like even before _your_ time!"

Reese scoffed in shock, "First off, it's_ Dean _Martin not Gene Martin. Secondly, The King of Cool always was and forever will be a timeless classic."

Gabi further winced, "They called him the King of Cool? On what planet?"

"Kids today," She grumbled, "since all your generation knows is social media, then YouTube him. Look up 'Dean Martin' and educate yourself. And while you're at it YouTube 'The Rat Pack' to further educate yourself."

"Is 'The Rat Pack' supposed to be a group?" She looked completely baffled.

Reese shook her head growing impatient of her daughter's lack of musical appreciation, "Just do it when you get home. Deal?"

Just then there was a knock on door. "I bet that's mom."

Reese patted Gabi's back, "Go get your things."

Gabi hopped off her mother's lap and made sure that she put her hat on, placing it backward, then grabbed her skateboard. Reese answered the door seeing Bianca lightly smiling at her.

"Hi," she greeted quietly.

"Hey," Reese couldn't help but feel her heart skip.

Just then the next Dean Martin song played and it was 'La Vie En Rose'. Memories came flooding in of their first date:

_ Bianca and Reese walked the streets of Rue Monsieur Le Prince after having dinner at the restaurant on that same street. Both women were growing more at ease with ease other as the date wore on._

_ "I can believe that you've never been to 'Crèmerie Restaurant Polidor_,' _Reese smiled at Bianca as they walked arm in arm._

_ "I've haven't really had to time to stop and explore a lot of eateries. It's basically been work and Miranda." _

_ "Miranda," Reese echoed as she touched her injury to the side of her head in memory, "I need to thank her for giving me the best injury ever," she laughed._

_ "What?" Bianca was caught off guard by the comment, "Best injury ever?" She laughed loudly, "What makes that cut the best injury ever?"_

_ "Well, would we be here on a date if not for it?" Reese unlinked her arm from Bianca and slid her fingers through Bianca's to hold her hand._

_ Bianca blushed deep red, "In that case, I agree with you."_

_ As they walked on, they came across a couple of street performers. One of them was singing and the other was on a violin to provide the music. They heard the female singer sing:_

_ "…Quand il me prend dans ses bras_

_Il me parle tout bas  
Je vois la vie en rose…"_

_ Reese turned to Bianca, "Dance with me."_

_ Again Bianca looked taken aback by her request, "Here? Now?"_

_ "Yes," Reese already pulled her close and began swaying with her to 'La Vie En Rose'_

_ Bianca at first giggled nervously, but looking into Reese eyes as they danced melted all of those nerves away, "I love this song," Bianca breathed out not quite realizing that she said it aloud._

_ "I love it, too." Reese bit on her bottom lip._

_ "Edith Pilaf makes this song so beautiful. No cover can outdo her version."_

_ Reese shrugged, "Dean Martin's version does it justice."_

_ "He sings it in English, doesn't he?"_

_ "Yes, but even in English and not in the language of romancers: French, it's still a beautiful version. I'll be happy to play it for you some time."_

_ "I'd love that. I really don't want this night to end," she admitted._

_ "Neither do I. I really want to kiss you right now."_

_ "Why don't you?"_

_ "Because then I know I'll be lost in you and if you don't feel the same that would suck," she nervously chuckled._

_ "No – I mean. I feel the same…so why don't you kiss me?"_

_ With that invitation Reese shed away her fear as they kissed and continued dancing well into the next song coming from the two street performers._

"Ready!" Gabi's voice jolted them both out of their trance of memory.

"Gabi," Reese rested her hand on the top of Gabi's head, "Why don't wait in the lobby for your mom."

Bianca looked completely taken off guard by Reese's sudden instruction to their daughter. Before she could protest, Gabi was already out the door, "I guess I could hang with Levi at the front desk. He owes me a magic trick lesson or two," she got onto her skateboard and glided to the elevators.

Bianca turned to Reese, "What the?"

Before Bianca could say another word, Reese pulled her into the room closing the door. "I didn't come to your party." Reese suddenly said.

Bianca slightly frowned, "I was wondering about that."

"I should have come."

Bianca suddenly felt her self grow nervous, "That's why you sent Gabi away and pulled me into the room?"

"Its not the only reason," Reese pulled Bianca into a kiss as 'La Vie En Rose' continued to play. Bianca melted right into her embrace. Reese's hands found their way to Bianca's ass and she squeezed and pressed her closer to her causing Bianca to moan.

"Oh Reese… We really should stop," she moaned out yet moved her neck to give Reese access to nip and suck on it.

"I don't want to," Reese licked up her neck and captured her lips into another passionate kiss. "Give us another chance. Please? Bianca, please?"

Bianca began to sober up from the passionate moment that she just shared with Reese and began to pull herself away from Reese.

"Bianca, don't," she begged. "Don't!"

All that filled Bianca's head were memories of happier times, but then all of the bad memories crept in as well. The pain of losing Reese hurt too much before and the sudden fear of having it happen again caused her to withdraw.

"I have to get Gabi," she clumsily reached for the door.

"I'm done," Reese announced.

Her head whipped back looking to her ex, "What?"

"I'm. Done," she said again. "I can't reach someone who won't reach back. It's insanity. Also bit-by-bit it's eating at me. So, I can't do this one sided chase anymore. I'd give everything to hold you and kiss you again. But god, every time you pull away it's a stab in the heart…and it's pain I can't take anymore." Reese went over the door, holding it open for her to leave.

The irony was so cruel in this situation of no one winning. Bianca pulled back fearing losing Reese, and here was Reese giving up because when Bianca runs, she's losing her.

Bianca sadly nodded, "I understand," on her way out she stepped to Reese and planted a lingering kiss on her cheek. "Goodbye, Reese."

"See you around," she watched Bianca head to the elevators then closed the door no longer being able to see her anymore. It scared the hell out of her that the feeling that she felt in that moment was that of the end of a chapter. The last time Reese felt that way, they were getting divorced. This felt like a divorce on top of their divorce.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone. I've been writing like a demon and figured I felt please enough with this chapter to publish. Thank you for reading and please feel free to let me know what you think with your reviews and feedback.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11:

After the night she had, Reese did not sleep well. Literally she counted down to the minute that she slept a good two hours and fifteen minutes before she had to wake up early in the morning to report to Fusion. The sleep deprivation caused her to do something completely out of the ordinary: forgo getting coffee and instead get an energy drink at the gas station before arriving.

Once she was in Ava's office, she began taking measurements before she began and then got to work some of the enhancements that she was adding onto the office.

As Reese was making a few more measurements, she heard a knock on the office door. When she looked back, she saw Bianca's cousin Greenlee.

"Hey," Greenlee greeted.

Reese face lit up, "Greenlee, hi."

"Well don't just stand there. Hug me!" Greenlee outstretched her arms to Reese.

Reese hugged Greenlee tightly, "Glad to see that someone in town is glad to see the likes of me again," Reese uneasily chuckled.

Greenlee shook her head, "Screw everyone," she waved her hand dismissively. "I'm certainly not this town's darling, but I'll be damned if they intimidate me because of it. Besides you were dealt bad hand. You fell for Erica Kane's daughter."

She frowned, "I wouldn't call falling for Bianca a bad hand."

"But having Erica as her mother is. The woman poisoned everyone against you. She so good at digging at people's insecurities – her daughters included – to turned them against someone. It's sick. And it sucks that you were on her shit list."

Reese shrugged, "At the end day Bianca and I did get back together. After that it was on us why we divorced."

Greenlee raised a brow unconvinced, "If not for Erica's meddling from the start, there wouldn't have been any problems to begin with."

"Maybe. It's done now. Your cousin doesn't want me."

"Wait…you still love Bianca. You do!"

"Greenlee," she tried to hold her tongue, "it doesn't matter. I'm here to do a job. After my job I go home."

"She turned you down," Greenlee guessed. "Make one mistake and holier than thou Bianca can't let it go. I'm sorry."

"I just want to focus on this," Reese referred to her work.

"Sure. For the record though: You deserved way better treatment than how you got when you were here the first time. Anyone mess with you this time I'll kick their ass."

Reese chuckled, "Good to know."

Greenlee tapped the door a couple of times before she left the room.

Reese continued back to taking down more measurements on the wall for where she was going to install each shelf when there was a second knock on the door. "You don't have to kick anyone's ass yet, Greenlee," Reese called out.

"I'm not Greenlee, but remind me not to get on her bad side so that she doesn't kick my ass."

Reese looked back to see Ava standing at the door. "Ava! I thought that you were Greenlee – she just came by."

"I guessed as much," she chuckled. "So when you think my office will be ready?"

"I'm installing a few wall shelves to create more room and less clutter. Kendall mentioned to me that you were fine with the floors as they are right?"

"Yep."

"Right. Then I also plan on going to a few places to get furniture amongst other things that would improve the space."

"You don't hire an interior decorator for that?"

"No. I actually was an interior decorator first for a couple years before I took up interior architecture. So I'm well versed in both building and decorating."

"A woman of many talents. I'm impressed."

"Thank you," Reese continued on taking down measurements when Ava touched her hand.

"I have an idea. I know that you are against me dating you. What if we made a bet? If I win we go out. If I lose I'll leave you alone."

"You truly are relentless. I still don't think that it would be good idea, Ava."

"Come on. You can think of the terms."

Reese sighed out, "Ok." Reese spotted magic 8-ball on the office table and grabbed it. "Yours?"

"I haven't moved in yet. Must have belonged to the last girl that had this office."

Reese's eyes lit up once she had an idea, "If this 8-ball says 'yes' – not 'may be' or 'it is certain, but 'yes' then I will go out on one date with you."

"Deal."

Ava watched over her shoulder as Reese began shaking the magic 8-ball, "Should I go out with Ava?" She stopped shaking it and they waited for its answer.

"It reads 'Signs point to yes,'" Ava smiled brightly.

"I didn't say yes." Reese protested.

"You said that the ball had to say 'yes'. It might have been long winded, but it answered yes. Not an 'it's certain' or a 'maybe' in that response the word 'yes' is in there as stipulated. I win. So I will expect you to met me tonight at 'The Chateau Restaurant' at 7pm," she winked before leaving the room.

Reese looked down at the magic 8-ball and it's taunting response. "You totally suck," she tossed the ball into the nearest wastebasket.

"You're going out with Ava?"

Reese turned to see her daughter, Miranda come into the office. What was this with everyone and their mother coming into the room to chat her ear off?!

Reese sighed out, "It's not my fault. Blame it on a stupid 8-ball."

"What?"

She shook her head, "Never mind. And yes I am going on with Ava. It's just a meeting," she lied with ease.

"From how she was practically skipping out of here, you wouldn't think it. I thought that you wanted mom."

"Miranda, this doesn't concern you. Besides, you were one who told me that I should keep my distance from your mom. Remember?"

Miranda fiddled with the top of a nearby chair, "I remember. I'm beginning to think that I was wrong for trying to tell you what to do. Gabi is way tougher that I ever was at her age – she's tougher than me now! I was really more protecting myself. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. So, how about you give me hand with redoing this office. With the extra help I could have this finished by early tomorrow."

Miranda lit up, "Seriously?"

"Yeah. Interior decorating in many ways is art at its finest."

"Of course!"

"Great. Do me favor? Close and lock that door. I've had my fill of visitors for the day."

**oooOOOooo**

As much as Reese resisted going out with Ava, she had to admit that she actually was having a great time. They spent the entire night talking and getting to know each other. As aggressive as Ava was in wanting to date her, Reese discovered that it wasn't too surprising when you get to know her ambitious personality.

Ava and Reese were enjoying wine together at Ava's condo while they continue talking.

"So Homer told me that you were married to Bianca. I did not know that until tonight."

"Homer told that?" Reese asked.

"Yeah. I told him that I was going on a date with you and he mentioned that you told him that your ex was Bianca Montgomery; Kendall's sister. Why didn't say anything?"

Reese shrugged, "I guess I didn't notice that I failed to specifically name her as my ex-wife."

"Or maybe you did. I guess we could tack that onto the blurred lines of business and personal workplace etiquette," she let out a light laugh.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why me? Why were you so insistent with me?" She was hungry to know because here she was throwing herself at Bianca all to have her not want anything to do with her. After a while it felt as though something was wrong with her. Then on the other hand here was Ava chasing after her as if she couldn't get enough of her.

Ava scooted closer to Reese, "There are a litany of reasons why I pursued you. Obviously you're beautiful, and you're talented, but also I just had this automatic attraction to you. The second that I felt it, I knew that I had to kiss you. You kissed back."

"I did," Reese nodded.

"Would you mind if I kissed you again?" Ava scooted closer to Reese.

"Ava…"

"We all deserve to be happy, Reese. I can make you very happy," she took Reese's wine glass from her hand and placed it on the table.

Taking Reese's hand in hers, she pulled her into a kiss. Reese readily kissed Ava back and this time there was no denial of her mutual attraction to Ava. Reese pushed Ava against the couch, as their kiss grew deeper.

Maybe this relationship with Ava was something that she ran from at first, but for the first time in a long time being with her now felt right.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone. So far the writing process has been flowing nicely, so chapters will be posted without too much of a waiting period once I'm content enough with it. Thanks for reading. Don't hesitate to leave reviews.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12:

It was very early in the morning. And in the Montgomery house, everyone was an early riser…minus Gabi, but since having to get her body to adjust to the time zone change, Gabi as been waking up very early as well.

Bianca was going for a mug to pour her coffee when she stumbled over Gabi's skateboard.

"Gabrielle Amelia Williams-Montgomery!" Bianca called out to her daughter.

After the sound of approaching footsteps filled the house, Gabi was in the living room, "What?" She asked.

Bianca held up Gabi's skateboard, "What have I told you about leaving your skates and skateboard lying around? I nearly tripped on this!"

"Sorry mom," Gabi grabbed for the skateboard but Bianca yanked it out of reach.

"Never again," she finally handed Gabi her skateboard.

"Got it," Gabi took the skateboard from her mom.

"I say you just take away her skating crap for a week," Miranda grumbled as she sat on the couch watching TV.

"Shut up Miranda!" Gabi pushed the back of Miranda's head then took off running upstairs before Miranda could hit her back.

"Dork!" Miranda yelled.

"It is so wonderful to know that you two love each other dearly," Bianca stated sarcastically. "I was thinking we could. Spend the day together. You, me and Gabi What do you think?"

"I still have to shadow Reese. I can't today. We're revamping Ava Riley's office."

Bianca frowned, "Her office? Why her office?"

Miranda's eyes kept glued to the TV, "I guess that Aunt Kendall told Ava that Reese can decorate her office. She's sort of pushy from what it seems like."

"Really? How so?"

Miranda looked over to her mom, "Are you trying pump me for information?"

"Maybe just a little," she confessed.

Miranda grabbed the remote and turned the TV off, "Well you know the best way to figure out what's going on is to get it from the horses mouth. Mind dropping me off to Fusion, please?" She smiled sweetly.

With the roll of her eyes Bianca stood up, "Gabi! Let's go we're dropping your sister off!"

Gabi came running downstairs, "Can I see Mama if we're going?"

"We're just dropping Miranda off."

"Come on, mom! You can talk to Aunt Kendall while you're there."

Bianca sighed realizing she was on the side of a losing argument, "Fine. Everyone in the car."

**oooOOOooo**

Once they arrived at Fusion, Miranda and Gabi shot out of the car running into Fusion. Bianca followed behind her girls into Fusion. One of the first people that Bianca saw when she went in was Greenlee.

"Morning. I saw the girls run off looking for Reese I can only assume."

"I know. Gabi really wanted see her," Bianca forced a smile. "How was Ireland?"

"Amazing. Although whenever I introduce myself and said my name was Greenlee, they kept assuming that I was giving them my maiden name and wanted to know my first name."

Bianca laughed, "I guess that even in Ireland your name isn't a common first name."

"Yeah," Greenlee chuckled. "I've been meaning to thank you for holding down Fusion for me and Kendall. I know it was asking a lot, but you are the only person I trust to when it comes to the best interest of the company and not yourself."

Bianca knew too well that Greenlee was referring to her mother. Due to the lack of trust and relationship with Erica and Greenlee she wasn't surprised that Erica was the last person that Greenlee wanted at the helm of Fusion even for two weeks. Although Bianca and Greenlee's relationship wasn't always there at least they were able to work out their issues to the point that the trust was there between them.

"I'm glad that I didn't screw things up too much." Bianca chuckled. "So where is Kendall?"

"Mommy duty. Spike got sick with the flu."

"Oh no," she groaned. "So how has Reese been working out?"

"She's great. Seems like she really made quite the impression on Ava."

Bianca tried to hide her frown, "Have they hung out together?"

Greenlee arched a brow, "I don't know. Would it matter?"

Bianca quickly shook her head, "I was just wondering."

"Well, I have my ways of figuring things out. If you really want to know."

"I'll pass. I should go find the girls. Talk to you soon?"

"Of course."

Bianca went off to look for her daughters. Miranda did say that Reese was working on Ava's office. So off to Ava's office Bianca headed towards.

**oooOOOooo**

Gabi and Miranda had visited Reese as she worked away in finishing off Ava's office. Gabi was so used to seeing Obie that she insisted that she had to say 'hi' to him too, so Miranda took her over to the partially done lab to see him after seeing Reese.

Reese continued in Ava's office more determined than ever before to get it done as early as possible. Even though she and Bianca weren't together – Bianca made than more than clear – she felt so guilty for having the night that she had with Ava.

"You're really determined to get me out of your hair, aren't you?"

Reese turned around to see Ava hanging on the door hinge. She tried to not come off as startled, but sure that she failed.

"I just have a lot of work to do with completing the lab," Reese explained.

Ava entered the office, closing the door to a crack as she approached Reese, "You're cute when you're flustered," Ava wrapped her arms around Reese's neck.

"Flustered," Reese laughed, "I'm...ok I'm flustered," she admitted. "I told you I don't date."

"You do now," Ava pulled Reese into a quick kiss. "Last night you rushed off before the night could really begin."

"I rather take things slow."

"I know. Don't take things too slow or else I'll get antsy."

"You need to go," Reese whispered as they pressed their foreheads against each other.

"Why should I?" Ava whispered back. "Ashamed?"

"No. But I don't want you to spoil me surprising you with the reveal of your new office. I still need to get the new furniture in here."

Ava pouted, "Okay," she pulled Reese into another kiss, "See you soon."

Bianca stood outside of the office door, clear out of sight of Ava who just exited the office. Reese moved on with Ava. Suddenly words that Reese said to her: _"I'm done."_ Hit hard at that moment. Other than Marissa, nobody loved her and her children as much as Reese did.

Without thinking, Bianca ran. Greenlee watched her run passed her as Bianca quickly said, "Tell Gabi that I'm in the car." Bianca ran out of Fusion and into her vehicle where she sat numbly as tears rolled down her face. She couldn't tell if they already were there while she ran or came the moment that she closed the car door, but she was aware of them now as she sat feeling grief due to her own inactions and fear that held her back as she thought back to when they we're happy:

_After making love for most of the night, Reese and Bianca gazed into each other's eyes inside of the afterglow of it all. The sheets were disheveled and sprawled everywhere as they lay facing each the other._

_ "I can't get enough of you," Reese took Bianca's hand, kissing the back of it and then kissed her a languid kiss._

_ Bianca blushed. She never felt so sexually open as she had with Reese. Something about her made her become so insatiable._

_ "I know the feeling," Bianca positioned herself on top of Reese and pinned her hands above her head. "I'm already wanting round 2," she kissed her neck._

_ "Round 2!?" Reese writhed in arousal as Bianca continued to kiss her neck on down to her bare breast, "More like Round 4 – 5 tops!" She then broke her wrist free from Bianca's grip, and then turned them over so that she was on top._

_ "God…the way we've been going at it you would think that we had all of the time in the world!"_

_ Reese frowned, "Speaking of time, I really should head back to my apartment."_

_ "What?" Bianca propped herself up on the haunches of her elbows, "Why? Most of your clothes are here at my place anyway?"_

_ "Baby, I have all of my work gear there. My tool belt is at my apartment. I can't go to work without it. It's a big no, no to forget the most important thing to bring in when you have my profession. That's like forgetting the keys to the office," Reese began to get up when Bianca yanked her back into bed._

_ "Don't leave me so soon," she pulled her into a passionate kiss that Reese was more than happy to accept. _

_"You know that I don't want to," Reese said between kisses. "I have to."_

_"You'll have to travel clear across town all for a tool box and a stupid tool belt."_

_"Excuse me, a tool belt that you found so hot you made me make love to you while I was still wearing it," Reese raised brow._

_"You looked sexy in it," Bianca said in her defense. "I always want to pull you aside and make love to you when I see you wear it."_

_Reese snorted out a laugh, "Really? Feels as though you always want to pull me aside and make love to me now."_

_"That too," Bianca giggled. "Maybe you should move in then."_

_Reese looked at her blankly for a moment, "Are you joking or serious?"_

_"A little bit of both. I really wouldn't mind having you around on a more permanent basis. If anything it gives us more time to be able to do this," Reese then felt Bianca's hand creeping down between her thighs. Before Bianca could get any further, Reese grabbed her hand to stop her._

_ "If you do that, then I'll never leave," her voice shook already feeling herself become wet in the mere anticipation of having Bianca touch her again._

_ "That's the point," Bianca tried again with her other hand, causing Reese to grab that hand as well and pin them on either side of her head._

_ "What am I going to do with you?" She laughed, "I'm in love with a woman who drives me absolutely mad."_

_ Bianca sat up seriously after hearing that last statement. When Reese saw the change in her demeanor she quickly figured out why._

_ "You're in love with me?" _

_ Reese sat up, "I am. I know it's crazy and we have only been dating for not even a month and a half, but honestly it's how I feel."_

_ Bianca pushed a lock of hair behind Reese's ear, "I love you, too."_

_ Reese smiled, "Glad I'm not alone in feeling this way. I love you, Bianca," she stated more formally._

_ "Does that mean that you'll move in? Miranda absolutely loves you. I love you, too," Bianca smiled at being able to say it aloud again._

_ "We're moving fast, Bianca," she sounded apprehensive. "I want nothing more than to be with you and Miranda all of the time."_

_ "Then be with us. I never felt this way before," she took Reese's hand and entwined it in hers._

_ "Neither have I. I just don't want you to have second thoughts after I move in with you."_

_ "I won't. Move in," she pressed._

_ "Ok."_

Remembering the way that things were between them before the drama of life intervened made her feel as though it was a lifetime ago that she was that woman who was deeply, madly, and fearlessly in love with Reese.

"Everything's a mess," she whispered sadly to herself.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, I've edited and revised this chapter over and over…and over again! HAHA! I wanted it perfect, so that's why it took so long. The next one is around the corner. Leave me your feedback to let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13:

It had been a full month into the building of the lab and so far everything on as scheduled. Reese's crew built new walls to extend into the extra square footage that Reese secured, and then finished the foundation for the extra square footage. All of the plumbing, made major improvements into creating separate rooms for the lab as well as adding additional walls. There were still at least two or three more months of work to do, but they were getting along with completing everything a couple weeks ahead of schedule.

It was bittersweet having to see Miranda leave a few weeks ago after her internship ended, but Reese couldn't have felt prouder to have her daughter by her side.

Now that the girls were back in school it was getting a bit harder to spend time. As much as Reese grown accustomed to seeing the girls on holidays and summers, to know that they were a stone throw away felt like a huge blessing. To and to be able to be around them way more than she usually has been was the best thing to come out of being back in Pine Valley.

After work Reese picked Gabi up from school and brought her to the local skate park. After an half hour of skating, Reese bought she and Gabi popsicles and walked around the park.

"We probably should have done your homework first before coming here, right?" Reese obviously wasn't used to having Gabi while she was at school.

Gabi mischievously smiled, "I won't tell if you don't."

Reese touched the top of Gabi's head as she laughed, "It's a deal. How is school?"

"It's okay."

"Anyone catching your eye, Ms. Williams-Montgomery?"

Gabi squirmed, "I shouldn't say anything."

"What? Why not?"

"It's my teacher."

Reese did her best to keep a straight face she didn't want Gabi to regret opening up, "Okay. You're not the first to have a crush on your teacher. Haven't you had friends that have had crushes on their teachers?"

"Yeah, but for my friends who are girls the teacher they crushed on was a guy…"

Reese nodded in understanding, "Hey, let me tell you a little story," Reese led them to a nearby bench to sit. "When I was in first grade there was a music teacher named Ms. Nelly. I was in love with her," Reese chuckled. "Of course I didn't get that my liking her meant anything because after all, I was in first grade. Then came 2nd grade."

"There was a teacher named Mr. Keating. Now He was literally like the hottest teacher in the school – all of the girls wanted him. You know those re-runs on TV of 'Full House' and the character Uncle Jesse? That was Mr. Keating. And on top of that, he played guitar for his class. All of the girls wanted him. I, on the other hand wanted his guitar."

Gabi giggled, "So I'm not strange for feeling this way?"

"Heck no. You're normal. And you shouldn't feel ashamed."

"I'm not ashamed. It's just that I know how Miranda freaks about mom and kids making fun of her or me. She gets it bad enough with how I dress. If they knew more than just how I dressed…" she trailed off, "I don't want Miranda to get even more made fun of because of me."

Reese looked on at her daughter with amazement that at such a young age she knew whom she was, was proud of who she was, and before even thinking of her own self, her sister was her concern."

"You know that we are all a family. We support you."

"I know. You're the first one I told," Gabi smiled at her mother.

"So you haven't told mom?"

"Na-uh." Gabi finished off the last of her popsicle.

"You know that your mom would not judge you, right?"

"I know. I just want to wait a little."

"That's fine. I'm glad you told me."

"Me too. Can I stay the night with you at the hotel?"

"It's a school night. I have work at 5am."

"It's Friday today."

Reese sat up, "Oh yeah, it is. I'm off on the weekends. Wow, time flies!" They got up and started walking again.

"Mama, you work too much," Gabi frowned.

"I won't disagree with you there. If you want me to keep you for the night, then we have to ask your mother first."

"Why? You're my mom, too!" They walked to Reese's rental car.

Reese sighed exhaustedly, "I don't have sole custody of you your mother does. So I have to ask permission," she opened the car doors and got into the driver's side.

Gabi just stood still looking at her mother with a scowl. Reese finally yelled, "Gabrielle, come on! It's just how things are," she said more softly.

"That doesn't mean that I have to like it," Gabi grumbled as she got into the car.

**oooOOOooo**

When Reese and Gabrielle arrived to Bianca's house, Miranda and AJ were the only ones in the home, lounging on the TV, and eating junk food. Knowing that she couldn't take Gabi without Bianca's permission, they waited for Bianca to get home from work. Gabi in the mean time wasted no time running off to her bedroom to pack.

Reese looked at some of the food that AJ and Miranda were eating, "Peeps?" Reese noted, "It's well past Easter."

"Yeah, but they taste better when they age a bit," AJ popped the marshmallow yellow shaped chick into his mouth.

Reese arched a brow, "You make it sound like a fine wine."

"Well there is a process to take when you are aging it," He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Which is?" Reese asked.

"Forget that you have it and then when you remember that you have them, eat them."

Now Miranda chimed in, "That isn't even a process at all!" She pushed his arm with a giggle.

"Meh you're right. By the way Reese, that's micro pipe back in the yard," he pointed out, "Epic. You think that you could build me a half pipe someday?"

"What? Is my mother for hire now?" Miranda asked, "She's busy building the lab over at Fusion."

"Well I don't mean now!" AJ defended himself.

Reese raised a hand, "Still right here."

"Sorry," the two teenagers said almost in unison.

"AJ, I would love to build you a ramp, but Miranda's right. I'm busy. However If I grab a few of my guys we could get it done probably within a day. I'll get back to you."

"Really?! Sweet!"

"Hold on. Who's going to pay for it AJ?"

He stared at Miranda as if she were clueless, "Grandpa. DUH!"

"Your grandpa Adam isn't going to allow you to have a gigantic half pipe in his back yard." Miranda argued.

"It'll take a little finesse. We have acres of yard. I doubt that it would even go noticed!"

"Adam is a control freak who has to know all things at all times. He'll notice it."

"Trust me, he'll give me one."

"Why so sure?"

"Because I don't ask for much. I'm not a spoiled rich kid. I'm asking for half pipe, not a freaking assortment of vintage cars like my name is Jay Leno!"

"Why don't you have your grandfather call me if he Okays me building the ramp, huh?" Reese finally chimed into the conversation.

AJ glared at Miranda with a face that sarcastically read: 'Thanks for nothing!'

Just then Bianca came through the door as she shuffled around with papers in her hands, "Hey kids," Bianca was putting her things away, not noticing Reese in the living room along with Miranda and AJ.

Reese stood up in wait for Bianca to finally notice that she was there. Once Bianca hung up her sweater, it was then that she finally noticed Reese.

"Reese…"

Miranda nudged AJ, "Why don't we go to the back yard so that you could try out Gabi's ramp?" Miranda suggested to AJ through whisper.

"Sounds like plan. This tension is choking me!" He whispered back as they both scurried away.

"Gabi wanted to spend tonight with me. I told her that I had to get your permission first," Reese blurted.

Bianca tried to keep herself as cool as she could with her response, "So it's just tonight?"

"Well. If it's okay I would to bring her back Sunday."

She sighed heavily, "Is Ava going to be around her?"

Reese frowned, "Why would Ava be around Gabi?"

"People do tend to introduce their kids to who their girlfriends."

_'Great,' _Reese thought. _'She knows about Ava.'_

"Ava and I are seeing each other. It's not serious yet."

"Not serious yet? How long has it been? I'd say a month. After all that's how long ago I overheard the two of you in Ava's office."

"You heard all of that?!"

"Yes Reese, I did. Nice to know that once again you say one thing and then do another."

"Wait," Reese held up a hand "What do you mean by 'once again'? Are you referring to the last time that I was in Pine Valley and things went to shit between us? I was honest with you!"

"Yeah," Bianca said humored, "you truly were about Simon and Zach, and now Ava!"

"Are you kidding me?! I cannot believe that you are throwing my past in my face! That reason alone is a huge part of why we failed. You judged me by my past and not my present!"

"Can you blame me?!"

"Yes! I can! I get that I screwed up, but you never could just let go and completely forgive. I have been paying for not only my mistakes, but also for the mistakes of every single woman who has ever betrayed you. I'm not them!"

"Why are you with Ava?!" Bianca blurted the question at her.

"Why do you care?" Reese countered.

"Is this payback or your way of trying to make me jealous?"

"This isn't about you. If you must know, I'm with Ava because I choose to be. I'm not constantly tested on my lesbianism, or ability to prove to her **_and_**her family that I'm right for her, or my lack of expressing in truth how much my family dynamic with my parents is non-existent, or have to worry about being insulted by her inner circle of so-called friends and family trying to break us up!" Reese didn't realize how much pent up animosity she felt until that moment.

Bianca looked god smacked at her admission. All of these years Bianca always thought about how Reese was the one who did her wrong, but she never thought for a second that maybe she had done Reese wrong while they were together.

"I'm sorry," Bianca said quietly. "I was completely out of line. If Ava is whom you want to be with then it shouldn't matter what I think. You can bring Gabi to your place for the weekend."

With that Bianca walked passed Reese and into the kitchen. Soon after, Gabi came bounding down the stairs.

"All packed! Did mom say I 'yes' to me going with you?"

Reese found herself still looking back at the kitchen where Bianca disappeared to before turning to Gabi, "She did. Let's go."

Reese grabbed Gabi's sleepover bag and they walked out of the house. Once they were gone, Bianca peeked her head out of the kitchen door.

**oooOOOooo**

Reese and Gabi spent the night in, watching movies. Tonight they were watching Gabi's move of choice, 'The Goonies.' For an eight year old, she her taste in films weren't exactly current, but still great taste nonetheless.

"If Miranda was here what movie do you think she would make us watch?" Reese asked her daughter as she passed her the popped bag of microwave popcorn that they shared.

Without a second thought Gabi responded, "The Justin Beiber movie 'Never Say Never' – at lease twice!"

Reese laughed knowing that Miranda was prone to make them all watch the same movie twice in a row for movie night if she really liked the film.

"Who's your favorite kid from 'The Goonies Mama?"

She thought for a moment, "The obvious choice to everyone seems to be Chunk. However, I've always been partial to Mouth. How about you kiddo."

"It's a tie between Mikey and Data," she smiled passing the popcorn back to her mother.

Right then, they heard a knock on the door. Reese gave the popcorn back to Gabi. "Let me answer that."

"Do you want me to pause the movie for you?"

"No. You keep watching. I'll be right back," Reese answered the door to be surprised to see Ava.

"Hey," Ava smiled.

Reese quickly stepped out into the hallway holding the doorknob behind her back, "Ava, what are you doing here?"

Ava frowned, "I wanted to see you. Obviously you have company," she narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"I have my daughter tonight," Reese explained.

"Oh. I've never met your daughter." Hearing the slight rise in her voice, Reese knew what she was trying to make her do.

"Gabi doesn't know that I'm dating anybody. For now I'd like to keep it that way."

Ava scoffed, "So I'm basically your dirty secret."

"You're putting words in my mouth Ava. Gabi isn't used to me being with anyone. I'd like to talk to her about it first before I spring you on her – that wouldn't be fair to her or to you."

Ava crossed her arms not liking what she was being told, "Fine. I'll go. You're making it up to me."

"Dinner?"

Ava narrowed her eyes, "It's a start," she pulled Reese by the hips and kissed her a languid lip lock. "Call me."

"I will," they kissed once more before Ava walked off. Reese breathed out a quick breath and then went back into the room.

"What did I miss?" Reese asked Gabi.

"Data yelling 'Holy S-H-I-T'."

Reese arched a brow at her daughter, "Gabi," she said sternly.

"Hey, I'm quoting," she said innocently. "Who was at the door?"

Reese sat back down next to Gabi, "A friend."

"A friend named Ava?" Gabi kept her eyes glued to the movie as she asked. "I heard you and mom argue," she finally looked at her mother. "Was that her?"

"Yes," she admitted.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

Reese sighed, "We're seeing each other."

Gabi frowned, "If you really liked her, you would want her to be your girlfriend. I don't think that you like her, like her. At least not the way that you still love mom."

Reese damned Zach Slater's genetics because Gabi truly did inherit Zach's amazingly astute observational ability as well as his blunt tongue.

"Your mother and I are not together. I've accepted that and so has she."

"You wouldn't know it from the fight that you two had before we left for here. Uncle Zach says that sometimes when couples fight it's because they don't know how to really tell the other person how they actually love them."

"In this case Zach is wrong."

Gabi shrugged, "Ok," she stated dismissively.

Reese narrowed her eyes feeling déjà vu because she responded the same exact way to Bianca some time ago. "You know, you take more after me than I give you credit for."

Gabi smiled brightly at that comment before munching on more popcorn. "What movie do you want to watch next, Mama?"

"I'll let you choose."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: It may a little bit if a wait for the next chapter. I've been doing a lot of revising because like I have stated before, I am my own worse critic and if I'm not completely 100% good with posting a chapter, it could be a wait. LOL! I hope that everyone has enjoyed the story so far. Please leave your feedback to let me know that you all think. Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14:

Bianca was doing some work at the Miranda Center to keep herself busy. Since her conversation with Reese basically telling her that Ava is a less stressful relationship compared to her made her analyze, re-analyze, and overanalyze their entire relationship.

They were fine until they came to Pine Valley. Then everything after Kendall woke up went to hell. Even a bit before Kendall woke up things began to fray.

Just then she spotted her cousin Greenlee come in, "Greenlee. What are you doing here?"

"I was visiting one of the women. I recommended her to come here with her daughter a while ago," Greenlee noticed how wound up Bianca seemed. "Let's go to the coffee room to talk."

Greenlee grabbed Bianca's hand instantly leading her to the coffee room. Luckily nobody was there, so Greenlee closed and locked the door sensing that this was going to be a conversation.

She pointed to the table, "You. Sit," Bianca obeyed while Greenlee grabbed two mugs and began to pour the just brewed coffee from the machine in them.

"Talk to me. What's going on?" Greenlee continued adding in the cream and sugar as she went on.

"I can't talk to my mother or Kendall about this. And I know that I will get nothing but the brutal truth from you."

"Well, I'm not known for sugarcoating, so you've come to the right person," she placed Bianca's coffee in front of her and sat down with her own. "This is about Reese, right?"

"Yes. She's with Ava."

"Ah ha…go on."

"I had it out with her about it. I always felt justified in my resentment and anger with her as to how we ended. I blamed her. In my stance, I was right to blame her. I didn't realize until we argued over her dating Ava how much she blames me as well. She was so mad and said basically that I tested her and made her pay for all of my previous ex's mistakes along with hers. I never was wrong…not until then."

Greenlee listened intently with her chin propped up on by her hand, "Do you want to know from someone on the outside looking in what I think happened?"

Hesitant at first, Bianca nodded wanting – having to know from a third party prospective what went wrong.

"You allowed your mother to get into your head. Your mother got into Kendall's head over Zach's closeness to Reese and from there it all snow balled. Now imagine falling desperately in love with someone. And every time you try to love them the best way you know how, everyone keeps blocking you and telling you that the way that you love them is not good enough – that you're not good enough. They lie on you and accuse you of being someone that you are not. You fight as hard as you can – knowing full well that their goal is to make you disappear from the person you love. **That** was what Reese was up against every day that you two were here in Pine Valley."

Bianca swallowed hard as Greenlee's words hit her like a ton of bricks. Immediately she felt sick to her stomach finding out how it must have felt like for Reese to be with her. Reese didn't follow her to Pine Valley the second time around and it became clear as to why.

To fight so hard the first time around and barely survive all to go back. Bianca now understood why Reese didn't follow her. She couldn't say if the roles were reversed that she even would be brave enough to fight so hard the first time being against everything that Reese was.

"I always told myself that Reese didn't follow me because she didn't love enough. Truth is, she's right. I made her jump through hoops to prove to me over and over again that she loved me. I justified it because of past relationships. On top of that I was demanding that she come back here where she was up against what must have felt like a losing battle. No wonder she asked for the divorce."

"Lots of things change in seven years."

"Yeah…" she trailed into her own thoughts, "yeah," she whispered. "I felt so faultless. I was…"

"Foolish," Greenlee volunteered.

She frowned, "I would have accepted misguided."

"Nah…foolish fits best," she chuckled. "You said that Reese was with Ava. Is it serious?"

Bianca shook her head, hating that she had to think about Ava and Reese together in any capacity, "I don't know. They've been dating for month from what I can tell… by the time that Reese and I had hit a month we were already falling in love."

"And it freaks you out to think that it might have taken that long for Reese to fall for Ava?"

"I don't know," Bianca sat back in her chair. "Reese told me that she was done with me before she started dating Ava."

"Done?" Greenlee frowned, "What happened?"

"I pulled away…again."

"Again? Were you two involved when she got back into town?"

"No," she quickly blurted. "But attraction did get the best of us both and we shared a few moments. The last time she kissed me and begged me to try again with her. I wanted to, Greenlee…"

"You told her 'no' anyway," Greenlee finished. Bianca simply nodded in response.

Greenlee continued on, "She got so fed up with trying that she gave up." Once more Bianca nodded in response.

"And now she's with Ava."

"So what? That's it? You're giving up on her? Bianca, I've spoken to Reese. I see the way her whole reaction changes by just saying your name. She may be with Ava, but she's in love with you. And you may have Erica Kane's mule-like stubbornness-"

"Watch it," Bianca warned.

Greenlee continued, "But behind that you still love Reese. Just saying."

Bianca shamelessly changed the subject, "I have to head home. Reese is dropping Gabi off in a few hours."

Greenlee stood up, "Will Miranda be home tonight?"

"I believe so. Why?"

Greenlee simply smiled, "I think you need an old fashioned girls night out is all – just a few hours to let loose and not think about anything. You in?"

Bianca frowned, "I don't know."

"You're coming," Greenlee insisted. "I'm picking you up so that you have no choice at all in backing out."

Bianca glared at Greenlee with annoyance written all over her face. "Fine," she said through gritted teeth.

"Awesome. Now shoo," Greenlee waved, "You said you had to be home, remember?"

Bianca walked off calling out, "I strongly dislike you right about now."

"Love you too!" Greenlee called back

**oooOOOooo**

Before Reese dropped Gabi off at Bianca's, they made a pit stop at Zach's place. When they drove into the driveway, they could see the garage was open and standing there was Spike on guitar, Ian on bass, and one of their friends on drums behind them.

The boys were playing music with Ian singing lead vocals as they played. The stopped as they saw Reese and Gabi walk up towards them.

Spike had his hair fixed in a faux hawk he truly did look like Kendall with a small hit of Ryan, "Hey Gabi, Hey Reese."

"Hey boys," Reese greeted. "You guys sound pretty good."

"We're practicing for Battle of the Bands," Ian explained.

Reese looked behind them to their drummer, "Oh yeah," Spike pointed to the boy, "Gavin, Reese. Reese, Gavin."

Gavin waved his drumstick, "Hello."

Reese waved back, "Hello. So," Reese quickly looked around the garage, "What's the name of your band?"

"We're still working on it," Ian whipped away his hair from his face. Just like his father, he wore his hair at mid neck length but just like Kendall, his hair was wavy.

"Our band name sucks," Gavin offered.

"What's the band name?" Reese asked.

"Four Alarm Chili," all of the boys said in near perfect unison.

Reese arched a brow, "Four Alarm Chili?" She echoed.

"It sucks," Gabi blurted.

Ian narrowed his eyes to Gabi, "I don't see you coming up with a great band name," he shot at Gabi.

"Okay," Gabi accepted his challenge. "How about…Any Day Hurricane?"

Spike nodded, "Not bad."

"Yeah, I like it too. Way better than Four Alarm Chili," added Gavin, "Our band name now sounds as though you'll have to crap after listening to us!"

Ian softly groaned hating to admit it, "I like the name too. Okay. We're now Any Day Hurricane. Thanks Gab."

"Where's your dad?" Reese asked Ian.

"In the house," Ian pointed.

"Thanks. Gabi, why don't you hang with the boys for a bit?"

"Sure."

Reese went into the house through the garage. When she walked inside, she saw Zach making himself a cup of coffee.

"Hey," Reese called out to him. Zach continued making his coffee, oblivious to Reese.

"ZACH!" She yelled.

Zach finally turned around, "Oh!" He pulled out earplugs from his ears, "Sorry about that. When the boys start rattling away in the garage I tend to need a moment of quite."

"Nice investment. You could build them their own section and sound proof it," Reese sat down on the stool next to the kitchen island.

Zach shrugged, "I figured that I might do something along those line if the boys really show that they are serious about their band. Are you offering to build it?"

"Maybe I will next time that I'm in town."

Zach leaned against the counter, "The next time you're in town? So you're thinking of coming back to Pine Valley after you're done with the Centric lab rebuild? What's with the change of heart?"

Reese glanced over towards the garage, "The girls. Both of them have stated on separate occasions to me that they hate the fact that they don't see me enough. Gabi is growing up fast and Miranda started High School – she's gone in less than four years…I just don't want to look back when they're older and regret not seeing them as often as I should have."

Zach nodded, "I would be nice for you to be around more. The girls would love that without a doubt. How have you been Reese? Really?"

Reese simply smiled, "I've been good."

"I've heard that you've been seeing Ava Riley."

She rolled her eyes, "This town is too small."

Zach let out a deep chuckle, "Are you?"

"Should it matter to anyone who isn't me or Ava?"

"It shouldn't. I just care about you is all. If not for my and Kendall's actions then you and Bianca would me together."

"If not for a lot of people's actions – mine and Bianca's included – then we would still be together. No one can change the past, Zach."

"You're right. As long as you and Bianca feel anything for one another, you're far from done with each other whether you like it or not. Something always happens with that dynamic."

"Something always happens?" She asked incredulously.

"Yep. Somewhat of a dramatic crescendo in action something happens. And when _that_ happens everything changes."

"Mind telling what it is then since you're all seeing?"

"I'm going off of instinct. I have my limitations. I'm a casino owner, not a fortuneteller. I think that it's great that you're thinking of visiting more to be with the girls. Maybe you should consider…moving back to the states?"

Reese grimaced, "I've toyed with idea for the longest time."

"What stops you from executing it? Don't want to lose your position at your job in Europe?"

"It's not my job that's holding me back. It's… my own stupid fears. France is safe. France is not America and it's well over three thousand miles from…"

"From Bianca?" Zach finished her thought for her.

"Yes," she answered quietly. She buried her head into her arms as she let out a muffled groan. "Maybe you're right," she lifted her head up. "Maybe we aren't completely done with one another. However, Bianca has made it more than clear that she is done with me no matter what her remaining feelings may be."

"And so what? You date Ava to distract yourself from the rejection? What happened to the woman who fought like hell to get Bianca back?"

"Life kicked her ass."

"Pick yourself up and kick life back," he encouraged.

"It's over. Thank you for your support, but it is over. It took me a really long time to be sort of ok with that fact. After coming back and seeing Bianca all I could think of was how much I wanted her and I forgot to put up my wall of forcing myself to be ok that we weren't together. I had to re-train myself all over again after she rejected me again."

"And so that's what Ava is? An aide to forcing yourself to accept that you no longer can be with Bianca?"

"No. I'm not using Ava to get over Bianca. Ava is great. It's nice dating her."

"Nice?" Zach stated unconvinced. "I'm not going pretend that I'm a perfect man, so the last roles that I should play are judge or jury. As a friend though, I'll leave you some advice."

Reese pursed her lips together, "Ok. What's the advice?"

"Heart instinct," he simply said.

Reese frowned. "That's it? Heart instinct?"

"Yep. Heart instinct. Know it, trust it, and when all else fails follow it." He sipped on his coffee

Reese narrowed her eyes, "So you aren't going to with the 'follow your heart' or 'go with your gut' speech, huh? Lumping them both together?

"Somewhat. The heart can lead you well, but it can also lead you blindly and foolishly. Instinct on the other hand also can strongly lead you well, but not all gut instincts allow us to make a decision openly. When you put together instinct and heart in a situation where they both are in agreeance, then you're much better off."

"Wise words coming from you Mr. Slater."

"I try. So you and Gabi got to spend the weekend together?"

"Yes, and now I'm dropping her back off at home. I just wanted to stop by and talk for a bit."

"Glad you came."

"Where's Kendall?"

"Kendall went to work for a little bit. Hardest working woman I know, but she should be coming home really soon. If I didn't know any better, I would say that she's used work as an excuse to avoid the noise of Gavin's drums."

"Sound proofing," she said sort of sing song-like.

"Eventually."

Reese drummed her fingers on the counter top, "We should take off. Enjoy the musical styling's of Any Day Hurricane."

"Any Day Hurricane?" Zach asked confused.

"That's the name of the boys band. Gabi helped them change the name," she explained.

"Hmph…sounds way better than Four Alarm Chili. Why don't I walk you girls to your car so that I can give Gabi kudos on the name choice?" Zach gestured for Reese to lead the way to where the kids were.

**oooOOOooo**

As per Reese's promise to Ava, tonight she took her out. First Reese took Ava to dinner then to end the night took her over to Jane's Addiction. During the later hours of operation there was always live music.

Reese and Ava sat in one of the booths in the corner of the coffee shop beside one another as the act performing for the night took to the stage.

"So did I make up for turning you away the other day?" Reese asked.

"Let me think for moment," Ava humored as she laced her fingers into Reese's, "You did feed me, so you get brownie points on that."

"Brownie points on feeding you…got it," Reese laughed.

Ava giggled too, "Well feeding me is _way_ up there. Next to pleasing me," Ava dripped seduction with that last statement.

Reese let out a slight nervous chuckle, "Well if I wasn't feeling the pressure already-"

"Reese shut up and kiss me," Ava pulled on Reese's jacket as she pulled her into a their kiss.

Bianca, Greenlee, and Kendall all came into Jane's Addiction after spending the night having fun at the karaoke bar. With the right amount of liquid courage, Bianca mustered bravery to get on stage and sing alongside her cousin and sister. After the bar Greenlee kept going on about craving a smoothie so the girls made a pit stop to the coffee shop.

"I'm loving the live music tonight," Greenlee complimented.

"Yeah, the live entertainment is always known to be decent here," said Bianca in passing as they waited in line to make their orders.

"What did you order Greenlee?" Kendall asked.

"I ordered a Have-o Navarro and a their cheesecake brownies. If I'm going to cheat on my diet tonight, I'm going full tilt!"

"You're going to run it off in the morning, aren't you?"

"At the very least I'll try," Greenlee wiggled her brows.

Kendall squinted her eyes while taking a glance at the menu once she was at the counter, "Bianca, what do you want?" She asked her sister.

"I'm fine," Bianca waved.

"You are not going to make Greenlee and I look as though we're hangover food hogs by ourselves."

"Yeah! And we can't even use a hangover as the excuse since we're sober…ish." Greenlee added.

Bianca rolled her eyes, "Fine. I'll take a small sea salt caramel latte and a lemon poppy seed muffin to go."

"Nice choice. I'll have the same," Kendall told the barista. The Greenlee and Bianca waited on the side, checking out the act on stage while Kendall stayed behind waiting for their orders to be ready.

"Thanks for insisting that I come out, Greenlee." Bianca nudged her cousin.

Greenlee was frozen still upon seeing Reese and Ava across the room in a passionate kiss. Greenlee quickly turned to her cousin, "No problem," she said quickly.

Bianca picked up on Greenlee abrupt nervousness, "What's going on Greenlee?"

"Nothing," again she said it too quickly.

Bianca figured that it had to be something that Greenlee saw in the shop, so she began to look around the room to try and see what made Greenlee suddenly act strangely. It was then that she saw Reese and Ava kissing.

Bianca quickly turned her back away from the two. Her heart in that moment felt as though it were ripped out of her chest. Kendall came up to Greenlee and Bianca carrying a cup holder with their drinks and the bag holding their brownies and muffins.

"Here are our orders ladi—"

Before Kendall could finish, Bianca stormed out passed her sister with a simple, "Let's go."

Kendall was dumbfounded, "What the hell happened?" She turned to Greenlee.

Greenlee pointed discreetly to Reese and Ava who were now holding hands and chatting in their booth, "That. Bianca saw them kissing earlier."

"Oh," Kendall winced. "Oh my God," she looked over to Bianca who was now outside, steaming of stress and jealously.

"Let's get out of here. Bianca's going to really need us about now."

"No kidding."

"If I didn't insist on coming here for something," Greenlee shook her.

Kendall turned to her best friend, "Don't blame yourself. It was bound to happen sooner or later if not here then somewhere else," she handed the drinks over to Greenlee. "Let's go put her back to together as best as we can."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry that it took so long for this chapter. I completely did away with what I wrote before and started from scratch because I wanted it to be perfect. Anyhow, thanks for reading and please do not hesitate to leave me your feedback. Thanks again for your patience and the time you took to read my story!


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15:

After Jane's Addiction, Reese and Ava headed to her hotel. It was going to be their first night together. Reese held off on sex in their relationship because in all honesty she couldn't picture herself making love to anyone else but Bianca. Reese did her best to push that thought aside and decided that tonight she would bring she and Ava's relationship to that next level.

Just as Reese and Ava entered the lobby, Levi the front desk clerk waved over to Reese to get her to come over to him. Seeing how urgent he came off, Reese slipped her hand out of Ava's and jogged over to the front desk.

"Levi, what's going on?"

"Gabi called looking for you," Levi combed a hand through his blonde locks.

"What?" Reese frantically began pulling out her phone from her pants pocket, "Why didn't she-" she stopped her herself upon realizing why Gabi didn't call. "My phone is off." Reese put her phone back on feeling dumb for taking it off. Usually her phone was always off if she were out to dinner or a meeting, but all of those times her kids weren't in the same city let alone the same country.

"She said that Bianca is out and she's unable to reach her too," Levi explained.

"Did Gabi say what's wrong?"

"She's sick."

Reese ran her fingers through her hair anxiously. Gabi was a tough cookie and never complained if illness held her back. For Gabi to vocalize that she wasn't feeling well usually meant that she was really sick.

"I have to go to her," Reese turned to Ava. "I'm sorry, Ava."

"No, it's okay. Your daughter is sick, of course you have to go," Ava squeezed her hand supportively. "Rain check on this."

"I'll drop you off on the way," Reese and Ava rushed out of the hotel.

Once they were out of sight Levi picked up the phone and made a call. "Gabi? She's on her way."

**oooOOOooo**

Miranda was flipping through channels on the TV trying to find something good to watch without much luck so far. Every few minutes, she couldn't help but notice her sister run up and down the stairs busily.

Miranda frowned, "Shouldn't you be in bed by now?" She turned over to Gabi.

"Mama's coming," Gabi said.

Miranda looked her sister up and down in her pajamas and couldn't help but notice her disheveled appearance. "Are you trying to make yourself look sick?"

"Yes," Gabi stated shamelessly. "Before we left the hotel this morning I heard Mama plan a date with Ava tonight. I made Levi at the hotel leave a message for Mama and to cover my bases. And to cover myself with mom, I hid Mom's phone."

Miranda narrowed her eyes, "So your plan is to ruin the date with Ava tonight so that Reese can take care of you?"

"Better than making them get closer."

Miranda shut the TV off got up from the couch. "Are you crazy?! It isn't our place to meddle in between Mom and Reese."

"Our parents should be back together. You tell me all of the time how Mama and Mom had this amazing relationship. Sure I've only known them apart, but since Mama's been in town I see how much they both still care for each other. I want our family together. And don't try to deny that a small part of you wishes that they were together too."

"Gabi, they were together over seven years ago. If they were going to get back together, they would have."

"Well it's kind of hard to start a relationship back up again when you're in a different country. For once in years they're both in the same country – the state and town. If you're not going to help me, then fine. Just don't rat me out. Please?"

With the roll of her eyes, Miranda grabbed her purse, "Come here," she instructed.

Unsure of her sister's intention, Gabi approached her sister slowly. "Hurry up or else I'll change my mind!" Miranda riffled through her purse.

Gabi walked quicker and sat down on the couch as Miranda gestured to her. "If you're going attempt to pull off sick, then better sell it," Miranda began applying makeup onto Gabi's face. "You're lucky that you have a sister as an artist."

Gabi smiled at Miranda, "I knew you would come around."

"This isn't me coming around. This is me supporting my little sister."

"Whatever you want to call it," Gabi couldn't contain the smile on her face.

Miranda handed Gabi her compact mirror so that she could check out how she looked when she finished applying the makeup onto her little sisters face.

"Wow! I look really sick now!" She boasted excitedly.

"Wait here," Miranda disappeared into the kitchen for a few moments. When she returned she had an empty wastebasket, crackers, and a bottle of water. Miranda placed the wastebasket in front of her sister then handed her the crackers and water.

"Take a few crackers in your mouth with a bunch of water, chew it up and spit it out," she instructed.

Gabi frowned, "Why?"

"Authenticity. You're supposed to be sick. What better way to prove it than puke?"

"Good idea!" She eyes Miranda suspiciously, "Not the first time with the faking sick act for you, is it?"

"Now you know the tricks of the trade. Hurry up before Reese comes."

Gabi did as her sister instructed with the crackers and water then spit them out into the wastebasket. Gabi handed the crackers and water back to Miranda just as the doorbell rung.

"That has to be her," Miranda quickly stuffed the crackers and water into her purse and placed the wastebasket on the side of the couch.

"Lay down on the couch and try to look sick," Miranda instructed.

Gabi did her best to play her role while Miranda grabbed the door. Surely enough Reese was behind it looking all sorts of worried.

"Hey Reese," Miranda gave her a quick hug.

"Hey. Where's your sister?" Reese asked.

"She's on the couch. I didn't know that she called you. I figured that I had it handled taking care of her, but obviously I didn't have it completely down pat since she called you," Miranda followed Reese to the living room where Gabi laid looking helpless and weak.

"Gabi?" Reese called.

Gabi opened her eyes, "Sorry mama," she groaned.

Reese rushed over to her daughter and gently with her fingertips began brushing her hair out of her face, "Don't feel sorry calling me. I'm glad that you did." Reese took a peek at the wastebasket beside Gabi.

"You really haven't been feeling well. Have you been drinking anything?"

"Not yet."

Reese stood up, "I'm going to get you something to drink in the kitchen. Ok?" Reese took off her jacket and headed towards the kitchen.

Gabi smiled at her sister, amazed that their plan worked. As the girls began to celebrate, they heard the front door click and knew that their mother was coming home.

"What now?" Miranda whispered.

"Honestly, I haven't thought far ahead," Gabi whispered back.

Miranda glared at her sister, annoyed that she had a half thought out plan, "Keep acting sick!" Miranda harshly whispered back right before Bianca entered the house.

"Hey mom," Miranda smiled to her mother.

"Hey," Bianca said distractedly.

Bianca looked over Miranda's shoulder to see her youngest daughter on the couch looking quite sickly, "What's with Gabrielle?" Bianca rushed over to Gabi's side.

"She got sick," Miranda explained. "You forgot your phone at home, so we couldn't call you."

"Well I couldn't find my phone, so I decided to go out without it," Bianca explained.

"It's okay," Gabi insisted.

"No it's not. Have you had something to drink yet to keep your fluids up?"

"Well-"

"Here you are Gabi. Some apple juice," Reese emerged from the kitchen.

The moment that Reese came into the room, automatically Bianca's mind went to an hour ago at Jane's Addiction where she saw Reese and Ava in a lip lock.

"Thanks mama," Gabi said quietly as she grabbed the juice from her mother as Bianca looked away trying her best to seem calm. "I want Mama to stay, please?"

The room was at a stand still of silence while waiting for Bianca's response.

"If your mother wants to stay it's fine with me." As much as Bianca wanted to say no, with how sick Gabi was, their daughter had to come first despite her feelings otherwise.

"I could leave in the morning. Once we know that you're alright," Reese added.

Miranda stepped forward, "If you want me to bring her up-"

"I could do it," Reese volunteered. "Come on, sweetheart," she helped Gabi up and walked her upstairs to bed.

Looked over to her mom, "We would have called you mom-"

"It's okay. Reese is after all yours and Gabi's other parent. It only makes sense to call her if you couldn't reach me."

"I'm going to head to bed. Goodnight, Mom."

"Goodnight sweetie."

Bianca softly pressed her palm against the side of her forehead before getting up and grabbing the wastebasket that Gabi got sick in. Bianca brought it to the kitchen, tied up the garbage bag and quickly tossed it in the trashcan outside in the back.

While Bianca washed her hands, Reese came into the kitchen, "Gabi's resting."

"That's good," Bianca said quickly before walking passed Reese back into the living room.

Reese frowned towards Bianca's demeanor, but followed her to the living room. "Did do something to you? Because you seem really pissed off. I only came because the front desk said that Gabi needed me and couldn't reach you."

"I'm not mad that you came to take care of our daughter, ok?"

"Then why are acting like this towards me? What did I do?"

"Ava for starters," Bianca blurted out without realizing it. She squeezed her eyes closed in regret. "I shouldn't have said that."

"No, you shouldn't have. If you want me to leave, I will. I can explain to Gabi that I have work tomorrow. Which wouldn't be a complete lie anyway."

Bianca shook her head, "No. Gabi wants you here."

Reese sighed, "You know, I've never had her sick? I mean whenever she would visit. She might have had a cold or two, but never full-on sick. So this is new territory for me."

Bianca nodded, "Well the key is to not freak out. It's probably just a stomach bug that will go away in the morning."

"You look nice," Reese complimented, "You went out too?"

"Yes, I did. I went out tonight with my sister and Greenlee and then…Greenlee wanted a smoothie so we stopped at Jane's Addiction."

Reese saw how Bianca's entire body language changed and guessed that she saw her with Ava at Jane's Addiction.

"Oh," Reese simply said. "I didn't mean to flash anything in your face."

"But you did mean to flash your relationship to the entire coffee shop!" Bianca snapped.

Reese raised her hand up, "Hold on! I'm dating Ava. When you date someone, it's not a foreign concept to be with them in public! I'm sorry that you're hurt, but I can't worry about stroking your jealous ego!"

"I am not jealous!" Bianca said quickly.

"Really? Then why does Ava pop up in almost all of our arguments?"

"I don't think that she's right for you, is all."

"And who is, Bianca?"

"Anyone but her!"

"Are you sure that you would be okay with me dating anyone but her, or do you really mean to say that you don't want me with anyone but you?"

"I'm not jealous," Bianca said quietly.

Going strictly off of instinct and without much thought, Reese took Bianca's hand pulling her closer to her, "Are you still telling yourself that?" Reese pulled Bianca's hips against hers and pressed her forehead against Bianca's.

They both closed their eyes, savoring this small moment between each other. "This isn't simple, Reese."

"Neither one of us claimed that it was," They both still kept their eyes closed. This was dangerous territory that they both were crossing, but in this moment it really didn't matter to either one.

"I hated seeing you in her arms," Bianca whispered referring to Ava. "I've never felt so jealous as I had then at that moment." Bianca opened her eyes.

"Really?" Reese opened her eyes to look into Bianca's.

"Yes," she admitted.

In that moment, that honesty opened a door that hadn't been open between them for years and broke down the wall that Bianca kept between them. Without giving her a chance to react, Bianca pulled Reese closer to her and kissed her fiercely. At first Reese seemed startled, but then the heat was quickly developing between them with every pucker that they exchanged.

Reese, without breaking their kiss backed Bianca up to a desk in the living room and lifted her so that now Bianca was sitting on the top of the desk as she kissed and sucked on her neck.

Bianca widened her legs to give Reese more access to her body, which Reese took full advantage of. Bianca released a hiss from her lips as she felt Reese's hands between her legs, working ever so methodically and intently. Passion was glazed over their eyes as their foreheads were pressed together the entire time. Bianca eagerly began to thrust her hips, stimulating herself more into Reese's hand.

"God, you always knew how to touch me!" Bianca buried her head into Reese's shoulder as she tangled her hands in Reese's hair, losing herself in the pleasure of Reese's mouth nipping and sucking on her neck and skillful touch of Reese's hand between her legs.

They panted heavily as the lust continued to build. Soon feeling Bianca through her pants wasn't enough and quickly Reese craved more. From the way that Bianca moaned, she crave for more as well. Reese began to pull at Bianca's pants zipper; ready to dipped her hand inside to feel the moist rewards she got out of Bianca more completely when her phone rang.

Reese squeezed her eyes shut then opened them again as if trying to sober herself up from the intoxication that Bianca brought upon her. Reese reached into her back pocket for her phone and saw it was Ava calling.

Backing away from Bianca, she gazed at her apologetically. Bianca closed her legs as she too came out of the erotic haze that they both were under. Reese's phone rang again, almost like some sort of cruel alarm clock waking someone up just as a dream was getting good. In this case of course, that dream was reality.

"It's Ava calling? Isn't it?" Bianca asked breathlessly.

"Yes," Reese did her best to calm her breathing down.

"Don't answer it." She hated that she sounded more as if she were begging than demanding.

"I can't. I have to take this really quick," Reese answered the phone, "Hey…" she could see dismay written all over Bianca face in a glance over to her. Reese took a few more steps away to continue the conversation. "She's a bit sick, but I think she'll be ok…no, I'm actually staying here to with her tonight…ok…I'll talk to you soon…goodnight," Reese hung up the phone to see Bianca now off of the table and her arms crossed.

"Bianca, I'm sorry."

"Why should you be? You're dating her. You're not dating me," she stated snippily.

"I should not have taken things that far with you. Doing this with you while with Ava isn't fair to her."

"You're not in love with her, are you?" The question was quiet, but loud enough to make Reese's ears perk in attention.

"May be I could be."

"But you're not now," Bianca stated quickly.

"What do you want from me Bianca?" Reese flung her hands in the air helplessly.

"I…don't know," she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Yes you do. You're just not admitting it. Until you can, we're done here," Bianca felt her heart pull at that statement.

Reese sadly shook her head, "I'm going to make my bed on the couch."

Reese exited the living room, leaving Bianca to her own devices. Bianca shook her head, upset with herself. Things quickly got out of hand between she and Reese. Bianca regretted the argument and how badly it ended. However as for the part that left her body still throbbing with desire, regrets for that was the last thing that she felt.

"I need a very cold shower," Bianca headed up the stairs to get to the bathroom for a cold shower.

**oooOOOooo**

The next morning Reese was already gone. Gabi and Miranda got their goodbye from her before she left. Bianca knew that Reese had to go because of work, but the other part of her knew that Reese also took off so early to avoid her.

Bianca fixed herself a pot of coffee as the girls got themselves ready for school. Miranda ran down the stairs, "Morning mom," she grabbed a banana.

"Off already?" Bianca asked.

"Yep. AJ and I have to cram for a test this morning. See you!" Miranda rushed out of the house.

"Have a good day!" Bianca called back. Moments later she heard footsteps approach and knew that Gabi was close by.

"Morning mom."

"Morning, honey. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Much better," Gabi placed her hat on backward. "Mama forgot her jacket," Gabi held up Reese's jacket to her mother.

"Oh," Bianca took the jacket from Gabi, "I can bring it to her later," she placed the jacket of the edge of the counter. "Did your mother say anything before she left?"

Gabi shrugged, "Just that she was glad that I felt better and she had to go to go home to change for work." She put her backpack on her shoulders.

Bianca forced a smile, "I'm glad that you feel better too."

"Thanks. I have to go," Gabi grabbed her skateboard and took off through the kitchen door just as Kendall was coming in.

"Hey Gabi!"

"Hey Aunt Kendall! Bye Aunt Kendall!"

Kendall watched Gabi glide off on her skateboard before she closed the door. Kendall saw her sister already dressed up.

"Morning Binks."

"Morning," Bianca greeted back.

"How you are this morning since…well last night?"

"Last night…well, let's just say that I didn't get the chance to try to really get some space away from the situation of Reese and Ava. Gabi got sick last night and called Reese over."

"Really? She didn't bring Ava-"

"Of course not. But things…got real for lack of a better word."

Kendall suspiciously eyed the turtleneck sweater that Bianca wore, "Got real?" Kendall quickly pulled on the collar of Bianca turtleneck to see a sizeable hickey on the side of her neck. Taken by surprise, Bianca quickly covered her neck back up.

"Kendall!"

Kendall let out a laugh, "I'd say that that's as _real_ as it gets! I knew that the two of you eventually couldn't keep your hands off each other!"

"Screw you."

"That would be Reese's job," she quipped.

"We didn't sleep together!" Bianca quickly clarified. "Ava called before anything could happen anyway."

"So you admit that you did want to sleep with her. Hmm…"

"No. Things just escalated."

Kendall shook her head, "You really do have mom's stubbornness."

"And you don't?"

"I'm not denying that I don't. At least I'm finally able to admit to it and be aware of it so that I'm no longer shooting myself in the foot. Because you refuse to admit it you are holding yourself back. You're just making it easier for Ava," Kendall said nonchalantly.

Bianca narrowed her eyes to her sister, "I'm not stubborn."

Kendall shook her head disapprovingly, "Tsk, tsk, tsk…methinks thou does protest too much."

"I have some work at the Miranda center," she grabbed Reese's jacket.

"Wow, a shameless segue. Okay, I can get the hint. I may come off as teasing, but I really do want you to be happy. I'll talk to you soon." Kendall left the same way she came in.

Bianca self-consciously pulled on the collar of her turtleneck to make sure that the hickey that Reese left on her neck was completely covered. The last thing that she needed was for another person to see it and know. Especially Miranda and Gabi.

Once she was confident that the hickey was well covered, Bianca grabbed her keys and headed off to The Miranda Center.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it took a while for this chapter. I honestly have been writing until I felt it was good enough to post. Thanks for your patience, the time you all took to read it, and your feedback/reviews. Still working on the next chapter so the goal is to not keep you all suspense for too long.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16:

After leaving Bianca's house before the sun rose, Reese decided to drive around town to clear her head after what happened between herself and Bianca last night. It was no secret that she and Bianca had always had a spark whenever they were together, but what happened last night was much more than a spark. Last night was pure unadulterated passion that she hadn't experienced since they first starting dating.

Reese made a call to Zach, needing to vent to a friend at that moment. Although he was a busy guy, he told her that if she could wait in his office for him once he finished his rounds at the casino they could talk.

So the waiting game began in Zach's office. All that Reese could do was nervously drum her fingers against her thigh as she waited. The wait gave her time to think and immediately a memory of she and Bianca's past came to her at that moment:

_Bianca laid her back onto Reese chest while Reese slowly and gently combed her fingers through Bianca's hair. They had music play in the background as they enjoyed the moment of each other's embrace._

_Bianca was just about four months along in her pregnancy and Reese loved every single moment and body change her girlfriend's body went through._

_ "I'm only going to get bigger," Bianca said suddenly._

_ Reese frowned in confusion, "What?"_

_ "My body," she clarified, "I'm only going to get bigger, and moodier, and start to waddle like a penguin!" She rubbed her stomach self-consciously. _

_ Reese giggled at Bianca's description of herself in the future, "Waddle like a penguin, huh?" Reese pulled Bianca onto her lap so that her face was above hers, "Sounds hot," she kissed Bianca a sensual lip lock._

_ Bianca accepted Reese kiss, but then sat herself up so that she sat facing her, "I mean it! You're not going to want to make love me when I'm looking like a whale and that's how you'll see me pretty soon!"_

_ "You are not a whale. I will never see you as a whale. I see you as the woman who is carrying our baby. If anything I want to make love to you all the time," Reese kissed at Bianca's neck._

_ Reese smiled against Bianca's skin as she felt her give in, "I love how you can easily make me forget to worry about things like this," They captured each other's lips again for another kiss._

_ "Because you shouldn't worry about it at all. I don't see you any differently from the time that we planned on getting pregnant to even now that you are four months pregnant. I still want you in any capacity," she lovingly smiled at Bianca._

_ "Waddling and all?" Bianca gave her an unsure glance._

_ "Oh, especially waddling and all," entwined her hand in Bianca's. "That's the best part."_

_ "You're such a liar!" Bianca laughed pulling her hand from Reese's._

_ Reese tugged her hand back in hers, "I'm not lying," she insisted, "You're carrying this baby for us, and the family that we're creating together. This baby is going solidify you, me and Miranda even further…and baby makes four. How could it not be the best part?" _

_ "I love you. I wish I could say more than just that because it feels so trivial to say when I feel as though I carry you within my entire being. That sounds completely dumb, doesn't it?" She began to become self-conscious again._

_ Reese furiously shook her head, "No. I feel the exact same way about you. And even though saying 'I love you' doesn't feel as though it begins to cover it, our actions in how we care about each other more than makes up for it." Reese brought her lips to Bianca's ear to softly whisper, "And just so you know, I love you too."_

"Okay Reese," Zach's voice snapped her out of her memory. "So, tell me what do I owe the fine honor of your visit?"

She narrowed her eyes to Zach, "Your whole 'heart instinct' is bullshit. There is heart, there is instinct, and then there is head - logical thinking. You forgot to add that third element in!"

Zach coolly crossed his arms, "What happened?"

"I kissed Bianca…I more than kissed her. Well, I didn't sleep with her," she blurted rapidly.

Zach arched a brow, "Reese, breathe."

Reese took Zach's advice then explained more smoothly, "I was on a date with Ava. Everything was fine. I was finally ready to take that next step in our relationship. Then Gabi got sick, so I went to Bianca's to take care of Gabi. Next thing I know Bianca and I start fighting yet again about me dating Ava and then before I know it were kissing and I wouldn't have stopped if not for my phone going off. I screwed up again."

"Again?"

"In an relationship. When I was with Bianca, you and I kissed and it ruined everything for Bianca and I. Difference was that when I kissed you I felt nothing. No offense."

"None taken."

"When I kissed Bianca last night I didn't want to stop. I wanted her just as much as I did the very first time I saw her in the park back in France. My heart and my gut told me that being with Bianca felt right. Then my head yelled at to get a grip and remember Ava."

"If your heart and gut told you that being with Bianca felt right then I'd say that you got your answer as to what you should do."

"She couldn't bring herself to admit that she wants to be with me."

"You both are stubborn," Zach mumbled. "It's a wonder that you both don't see that you are each other's perfect match," he mumbled further.

Reese rolled her eyes, "You're funny," she retorted tonelessly.

"So what are you looking for from this visit? Advice? Friendly ear? Maybe tell me some more about how crappy the advice I gave you was?"

Reese scrunched up her face in a moment of thought, "I don't know…all of the above? Ava is wonderful. Ava is sexy, funny, and gorgeously outrageous…" she trailed off with the shake of her head, "I need to move on past Bianca. It's too much torture hoping and chasing all to get nothing in return."

"Then be with Ava. But like I've told you before though, as long as there are feelings between you and Bianca for one another any new relationship you enter will not stand a chance. If being with Ava is really important to you, then sort out your feelings with Bianca first."

She rested her hands on top of her head, gently tugging on her ponytail, "You're right. I have a lot of things to figure out," she placed her hands on her hips.

Zach stuffed his hands into his pockets, "You'll figure it out. You always do."

Reese smiled at Zach's words, "I should take off I'm still wearing the same clothes that I was wearing last night, so I have to change really quick. Then I have a meeting with the zoning boards that I have to get out of the way. Thank you," she hugged Zach giving him a gentle pat on the back.

"You're welcome."

Feeling a little bit better after her conversation with Zach, Reese took off to her hotel. Zach was right about her having feelings for Bianca. As much as Bianca may have wanted to pretend that she couldn't be with her, Reese knew that she wanted to be otherwise she wouldn't have begged her not to answer her phone when Ava called. It was time for some truth.

**oooOOOooo**

After her meeting, Reese headed to her construction trailer. Luckily for her Obie was an awesome right hand man and made sure that everything construction wise was going on as scheduled.

Reese opened the drawer of her desk and grabbed her Chinese boading balls from their box and began to roll the two balls in her hands. Reese usually broke out the therapy balls whenever she felt overwhelmed. Today was definitely one of those days that that she was in dire need of using them to relive her of her stress. As she began to relax more as she twirled the boading balls in her hand, there was a quick knock on the door.

"Reese?" Bianca's head peeked into the trailer.

Reese lost focus and one of the balls fell out of her hand and rolled towards Bianca, stopping at her feet once she entered the room.

Reese shot up from her chair, "Bianca," Reese tried sounding completely cool, but easily failed.

Bianca reached down, picking up the boading ball at her foot, "Chinese Harmony Ball? Sorry that I stress you out so much."

Reese came around her desk to Bianca, taking the ball from her, "It's not a matter of you stressing me out," she lied with ease, "it's more to do with the job," She placed both balls back in their box that rested on top of the desk.

Bianca knew that Reese was lying, but didn't want to fight her on something so trivial as Reese sparing her, her feelings.

Bianca held on the jacket that hung on her arm to Reese, "You forgot this at the house this morning."

Reese took her jacket, "Thank you." She hung the jacket onto the coat rack in the corner.

"You're welcome."

The familiar awkward silence crept in and sucked all of the energy out of the room. Finally Bianca broke the silence.

"Gabi feels better now."

"Yeah, I noticed when I was telling her goodbye before I left." Reese answered too quickly.

"Yep. Bounced back."

More silence.

Reese examined the turtleneck that Bianca wore today. As Reese remembered, Bianca never was a fan of the turtleneck, but always kept a few in her closet just in case she had to cover up her neck due to the two of them getting carried away with one another. Reese's eyes became huge saucers.

"You aren't wearing a turtleneck today because of…well last night, are you?"

Bianca grabbed at her turtleneck, trying her nest not to come off as anxious about it, "No. I just felt like wearing it is all."

"You hate turtlenecks. You always referred to them as a necessary evil for couples like us. Did I leave a love bite?"

A small part of Bianca felt her body clench when Reese refer to the hickey as a love bite. Knowing that she wasn't going to succeed in trying to convince Reese otherwise, Bianca pulled down the turtleneck collar to show Reese the mark that she left on her neck.

Upon seeing the hickey, Reese felt both satisfaction and mortification. The feeling of satisfaction came from seeing the possessive mark of claiming Bianca as hers. The mortified feeling came from seeing what her lack of self-control caused her to do on Bianca's neck.

"Bianca, I am so sorry. I didn't realize what I did…I wouldn't have ever…." She shook her head with disappointment in herself.

"It's okay. It wasn't all you that made the situation escalate to this. I'm not mad," she assured.

Another pocket of awkward silence filled the room.

Reese began to feel fed up, "Are we seriously going avoid the elephant in the room? We need to talk about it."

"I know."

"We…we were going to…"

"I know," she said again.

"What would have happened if we did? Afterward?"

Bianca shook her head with a shrug, "I don't know. What would you have done if we did?"

Reese gave a slight smile, "I'd like to think we would've figured some things out."

"You mean get back together?" Bianca asked.

"As naïve as it may seem to assume…yes. Answer me truthfully. Do you still love me? Don't side step this question, because it's too important. Do you still love me?" she asked again.

"I think I do-"

"No," she furiously shook her head, "I don't want you to tell me what you _think_ you feel. I want you to tell me what you _know_ you feel. It can't be 'I think' or a 'maybe' it's either you do or you don't. I'll be honest right here and now. I love you. I never stopped loving you."

Bianca felt a lump in her throat grow at Reese's admission. Bianca fought off the tears that were ready to come.

"Reese, I-"

"Morning!" Ava suddenly busted into the office cutting off Bianca. Bianca did her best to compose herself so that Ava wouldn't catch onto the seriousness of their conversation.

Ava greeted Reese with a quick peck on her lips. Bianca did her best to not look away in pain as to not let on how she felt in front of Ava.

"I got you coffee," Ava handed the Styrofoam cup to Reese. Ava suddenly turned over to Bianca whom she only just noticed was in the Room.

"Bianca! How are you?"

"Good," Bianca played it off, "I was just dropping Reese's jacket off to her. She forgot it," she explained.

"Oh, okay."

"Bianca didn't you want to finish the conversation from earlier?" Reese really wanted to hear Bianca's answer even if it meant kicking Ava out of the room.

Bianca kept playing the moment that Ava and Reese kissed mere feet away from her.

"Actually, I have to go, so it will have to wait for later."

"I'm not sure if there will be a later." Reese simply stated.

Bianca froze momentarily, caught off guard but doing her best to play it completely cool.

"Hopefully there can be. I'll see you later," Bianca exited the office leaving Ava and Reese alone.

Once Bianca was gone Ava looked at Reese skeptically, "Are you okay?"

Reese shook her head, "Why ask?"

"I don't know. That last bit conversation between you and Bianca came off as…tense."

"It's fine," she dismissed.

As much as Reese knew that she had to talk to Ava, she wanted to get everything with Bianca squared away first.

"Alright," she simply shrugged. "I'm going to be scarce for a bit. Homer and I are going be working at our old lab on a new fragrance for Fusion. We tend work twelve hours a days when we're creating new fragrances."

"Oh…when you do you start?"

"Today, but I will text you and we can try to see each other as best as we can. No promises though."

Reese smiled to Ava. Ok, so knowing that Ava wouldn't be around much due to her job did help with the stress of the issue the Reese was dealing with in the fallout of Bianca.

"I won't hold you to any promises."

"I have to duck out. I told Homer that I was getting coffee at least thirty minutes ago," Ava winked at Reese, "I'll call you if I'm still awake tonight. I just might crash before I hit the mattress."

"Ok," They quickly kissed one more time and then Ava left.

Reese watched the door close behind Ava and then glanced over to the jacket on the rack that Bianca brought for her. Bianca meant the world to her and it would be a lie to say that she wanted to push Bianca away. In a perfect world Bianca would figure out that they belonged together. For now, pushing Bianca away was something she had to do in order to help herself cope with not being able to have her.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi everyone! I'm getting these chapters out as soon as I can and I have to thank everyone for their patience. Thank you all for taking the time to read the story. Feedback and reviews are greatly appreciated, so thank you taking the time to write those for me.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17:

Bianca was driving from Fusion after seeing Reese. As she drove on, Reese's last comment to her repeated over and over: _"I'm not sure if there will be a later."_ replayed in Bianca's head. It felt like such a torturous answer to give in only nine words. Reese was always patient with Bianca throughout their relationship – even when they were separated and Bianca pushed away from her, Reese was so patient in waiting for her. Obviously Reese's patience had reached its limit.

Reese still loved her. Bianca softly smiled with that knowledge in mind. Bianca was so close to telling Reese the truth that she loved her too before Ava walked in. The way that Reese reacted when Bianca hesitated with her once more let her know that Reese was at the point of considering herself done in trying with her.

Bianca sat at the stoplight when 'Ever The Same' began to play. A small smile played on her face as she remembered it played back when she and Reese were together and Reese played it for her after Bianca unloaded to Reese about her past relationships, and also about her rape:

_ "I was sure that after telling you everything about my past that you would look at me as a woman with too much baggage or someone who was damaged-"_

_ "Don't!" Reese fiercely told her, "Don't ever refer to yourself as damaged," she held her face in hands, "I don't look at you any differently other than I want to continue to be here for you and protect you." Reese smiled hearing the song that was already playing in the background. "Listen," she instructed. She and Bianca both listened as the lyrics played._

**_"… You may need me there  
To carry all your weight  
But you're no burden I assure_**

**_You tide me over  
With a warmth I'll not forget  
But I can only give you love…"_**

_ "That is how I view us. I'm not going anywhere. You don't have baggage. You have gone through some major hurdles and survived them all. Those events – good and bad – aren't baggage in my view. They are what have made you into the woman that I'm so in love with."_

_ Bianca cried fresh tears pulling Reese into her arms, "I love you, too. You're so amazing," They kissed passionately as the music played on._

Bianca sighed sadly thinking of how different things were between she and Reese now. Bianca wasn't really paying attention to where she was driving, but before she knew it. She was pulling up to her sister, Kendall's driveway.

Kendall was already outside, screwing in a light bulb to the outdoor standing light. Bianca locked eyes with her sister as she got out of her car. Kendall walked over to her sister.

"Are you ok?" Kendall asked.

Bianca shrugged, "I didn't even realize that I drove here until I pulled in."

Kendall gave her sister a lop-sided smiled, "Instinct must have taken over. Come and sit with me on the bench," Kendall grabbed Bianca's hand leading her to the bench swing on the lawn.

Bianca sat numbly. Kendall sat quietly, allowing her sister a moment to feel whatever she was feeling at the time without the pressure of forcing her to talk. They sat still in silence for at least ten minutes before Bianca spoke,

"I'm still in love with Reese." Bianca looked off away from her sister when she said it.

Kendall supportively placed her hand over her sister's, "Did you tell her?"

Bianca still didn't make eye contact with Kendall, as she shook her head, 'no'.

"I'm holding back because…" she trailed off realizing that she really didn't have a truly valid reason other than fear. "I find myself remembering how we used to be," Bianca finally looked at her sister.

Kendall shook her head, "You should start being honest with yourself. You just admitted to me that you still love Reese. How is telling me going to help you? You should be telling her."

Bianca frowned at Kendall's brashness. Obviously Kendall had been married to Zach Slater for too long.

"Thanks for the support," Bianca stated sarcastically.

"I'm not trying to come off as a bitch, but you're keeping yourself on loop with the subject. You get upset seeing Reese with Ava, and yet you can't admit to her that you want to be with her. What is the point of sulking about it when you aren't doing anything to help yourself?"

Kendall could see from Bianca's physical reaction that she was not happy with what Kendall was telling her.

"Bianca I love you. You are my sister and you have my undying support – you know that. But I am doing you a huge disservice if I'm not keeping it real with you."

"I almost told Reese that I loved her."

"What stopped you?"

"Ava entered the room. After I saw them kiss again, I chickened out. It all went downhill from there. Before Ava came into the room Reese told me that she always loved me."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Bianca couldn't help but begin to smile, "It immediately made me think of the song, 'Quelqu'un M'a Dit'."

Kendall looked at her sister completely confused, " Porka caka what?" Kendall horribly butchered the name.

"It's a French song that translates in English to mean, 'Someone Told Me.'" Bianca explained, "It's about feeling disappointed about love and then hearing someone tell you that the person that you once loved still loves you. Hearing it is like this beacon of hope from all of the heartbreak from the past. At least that's the interpretation that I get from it."

Just then Bianca's phone began to make a ring. Bianca took a quick look at the caller ID, "It's Miranda."

"Go ahead and answer it."

"Thanks," she got up and went off to the corner of the front yard to answer the phone. "Hey sweetie. What's up?"

_"Mom, come home."_

Bianca frowned, "Are you telling me that you aren't in school? You're home right now?!"

_"Yes, but there's a reason why I'm home right now. Come home."_ She pressed.

Bianca was beginning to feel scared upon hearing the serious tone in Miranda's voice.

"What's going on?!" Her voice took on a frantic tone.

_"It's better that I tell you at home."_

"No! You tell me now, damn it!" She was full on scared at this point.

_"Let me tell you-"_

"Miranda Mona Montgomery, tell me now or else I'm not going anywhere!"

Kendall watched on in curiosity and concern as Bianca's facial expressions changed as Miranda told her mother what Bianca demanded to know now than later. Kendall stood up seeing her sister's face go completely white as she dropped the phone at her feet.

"Bianca, what's wrong?" Bianca was frozen as she looked as though she was about to be sick.

"What did Miranda tell you?! What's wrong?!" Kendall demanded grabbing Bianca's arms and shaking her back to reality.

Bianca gave her a faraway glance as she said barely in her full voice, "JR woke up."

**oooOOOooo**

After hearing the news from Miranda about JR, she completely shut down when she was with Kendall. JR Chandler, the man responsible for Marissa's death was awake.

Apparently AJ found out from Adam who told them while he and Miranda were hanging out. Out of fear that the news would spread to her mother through word of mouth or TV, Miranda wanted to let her know the news from someone she cared about.

After Kendall helped her pull herself together Bianca felt compelled to make a visit to the cemetery.

Bianca walked to Marissa's grave to see someone already had beaten her there. As Bianca came closer, she realized that it was Krystal.

Hearing the crisp crinkle of leaves with each step, Krystal turned to see Bianca. "Five years has passed by, but to hear that JR has woken up catapulted me back to the past. To that day…that I lost my daughter," Krystal's voice shook and broke with each word.

Bianca grabbed Krystal's hand and squeezed it tightly in support, "I know. I felt the same way too."

They both stared at Marissa's headstone sadly, "I was ready to pack everything away and get the hell out of Pine Valley and live a bit with my brother Earl until Adam called me."

Bianca whipped her head in shock to Krystal, "Adam called? As in Adam Chandler?"

Krystal nodded, "The one and only. He asked me to take AJ in. He didn't want AJ to feel pressured or awkward to be around JR. I told him that as long as AJ wanted to live with me, then I would take him in. I spoke to AJ and he wants to move in as soon as tomorrow. So, in Pine Valley, I stay."

Bianca touched the top of Marissa's headstone, "I'm trying to not allow this hate that I feel to consume me, but it's hard. It's really hard."

Krystal rubbed Bianca's back supportively. "Well if this aint God and Marissa in cahoots to test us on letting go of our hate, then I don't know what is! My mama always said you let go, but you don't forget. So one day I asked her 'Don't you mean forgive and forget?' Mama told me, 'Krissy, people want you to believe that everyone deserves forgiveness if not for them, but you. What about those that go beyond forgiveness that can't for nothing be forgiven? You have to let go of the emotion that drags you down, but don't forget so that you remember how that person showed you who they are.

"I will never forgive JR for taking away my child, but I am going to release the anger and rage that I feel to retain my sanity."

"What now?" Bianca asked aloud more without expecting an answer than anything else.

"Now…we do what we've been doing for the past five years. We get by. JR in a coma was nothing to me then and JR awake is still nothing to me now. We will continue living despite him," Krystal squeezed Bianca's hand. Let's get out of here. It's getting chilly."

The two women walked together arm in arm through the grounds of the cemetery. As uplifting as Krystal's words were a small part of her wanted to hide away in her room and block the world out of the next few days as she had when Marissa first died.

**oooOOOooo**

After coming from the cemetery, Bianca finally made it home late at night. When Bianca opened the door to the house, she smelt something delicious smelling in the air.

"Girls?" Bianca asked.

"Mom!" Miranda and Gabi ran to their mother hugging her tightly.

"Are you ok?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah," Bianca put on her best brace face. "Since when do you girls cook?" She laughed.

"We still don't," Gabi pointed to the kitchen, "Mama came over and cooked for us."

Bianca looked up to see Reese in the middle of the living room, "I heard about what happened and wanted to do something to help," she explained as she walked towards her.

"Thank you, Reese."

"You're welcome. Are you okay?" Without thinking she, cradled Bianca's face in her hands just as she used to when they were together.

"I'm getting there," Bianca softly leant her cheek against Reese's palm.

Realizing what she was doing, Reese gently removed her hands from Bianca's cheeks, "Now that you're home, I should be heading off," Gabi and Miranda each hugged Reese goodbye.

Bianca watched Reese leave. "Reese. Can I talk to you before you go? Out on the porch."

Reese shrugged, "Sure."

Bianca followed Reese outside, closing the front door behind herself.

Bianca sighed sadly, "I hate this. I hate that this is who we are now! I hate that we have the girls split traveling between two countries…I hate way that I treat you."

"Why do you treat me the way that you do then if you hate it so much?" Reese arched a brow in interest.

Bianca nervously chuckled out a cry, "Because if I'm not, then I have to admit that I miss you and still have feelings for you," she admitted.

Reese stepped closer to her, "And what's so bad about that? I have missed you, too."

"Really? Even after everything?"

"Of course."

Bianca sat on the bench next to the front door, "Maybe what we had before was strictly lust."

"Lust? Bianca, we got married. You don't get married simply for lust. That's want sex is for. We fell head over heals for each other. We rushed because it felt right to us," Reese sat next to Bianca.

"Do you regret ever falling in love with me?" Bianca suddenly asked.

Reese gave her a confused glance causing Bianca to elaborate.

"Greenlee and I talked and she really shown a light on how it was for you here and what you went through. You were vilified for nothing and kept from me, lied on, and then here I am supposedly the woman that you love and I joined the mob against you and abandoned you. How could you not regret loving me? How could you not hate me?"

Reese took a moment before she answer, "I hated what we became. I hated this town quite frankly because I felt as though it took you and our girls from me. As hard as things became I never regretted loving you. I regretted not being honest because maybe if I was completely and totally honest we may have avoided a lot of pain."

"Maybe," Bianca looked up at the stars shining down on them.

"I made Roasted Tomato Penne alla Vodka."

Bianca smiled, "Really? I always loved when you made that."

"I remember."

"I remember that you made it for me on our third date. I swear that you cooked for me to get in my pants that night. Of course it worked if that was the plan."

"Trust me, I was going to get in your pants that night whether I cooked you food or brought you a carry out meal!"

They laughed together just like they did back when they were together. They swore that no couple had more fun with each other or laughed harder together than they did.

"I miss this. Being able to laugh with you and just enjoy sitting still talking…forgetting everything else."

"I've missed it too. I know that today has been difficult for you so I think that I'm going to head out. If you or the girls need anything, you call me. Okay?" Reese stood up.

"Okay. Goodnight, Reese."

"Goodnight."

In that moment Bianca wanted to insist for Reese to stay and be with her, but instead watched her take off to her car. Part of her prayed that she and Reese could be the people they once were for one another once more. Letting out a deflated sigh, Bianca went into the house.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you all for your patience with these chapters. As I have always stated, If it takes a while it's not because I forgot, it's because I'm an insufferable perfectionist. LOL! Thanks for reading and reviewing because feedback is always appreciated.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18:

At work the next morning all that Reese could think about was Bianca. Last night was the first time in a very long time where honesty was being reciprocated with Bianca. Bianca had her anger as a defense mechanism and it was huge that she let it down. For a moment Reese could have sworn that Bianca was going to ask if they could try again.

Desperate to keep herself busy from thinking about Bianca, Reese continued to work on the lab with her crew.

"Obie!" Reese called out, "We're going have to do something else with the roof."

Obie looked up at the roof, "Looks fine to me," His French accent was coming out in full force.

"Homer emailed me. Looks as though he would like this section to become a dome barrel vault up top."

"Barrel vault?!" Obie began ranting in French. Reese had to shake him by his arms to pull him out of it.

"Obie…Obie!" She gave him a stern expression, "It's no big deal. We have had to reconstruct what we've already finished before. Hell, we've even had to start over from scratch! It's only a roof. We've got this."

Obie grumbled, "Indecisive American!"

"And what am I?" Reese placed her hands on her hips.

Obie expression changed dramatically when he realized he offended Reese, "A…wonderful American?"

Tonelessly she instructed, "Get started on my roof, Obie."

"We were two weeks ahead, this will put us two to three weeks behind!" He threw his hands in the air as he walked off.

"Roll with the punches O!" She yelled back.

"Did I hear that you guys may be a little behind schedule?"

Reese turned to see Kendall behind her. _'Great,'_ Reese thought to herself.

"Homer wanted to make us build the roof into a barrel vault," Reese explained.

"A barrel what?"

"Look like a tunnel…dome effect."

"Oh," she looked up at the ceiling. That looks like it's going to be a lot of work."

"It will be," Reese looked up at the ceiling along with Kendall.

Kendall sighed, "Luckily Homer and Ava can still work from their old lab while your creating this one." She turned to Reese. "How is Bianca? I was with Bianca when she received the call. I tried calling, but she must have shut her phone off. Have you talked to her?"

"Not today, but yesterday night I was there. She's getting by from what it seems."

Kendall nodded slowly, "You were always so good with her," Kendall said quietly.

Reese couldn't help but look shocked. Kendall was not her hugest fan while she and Bianca were together. To have her say such a thing to her felt so foreign and almost surreal.

"Come again?" Reese asked.

Kendall sighed, "I always admired your love for my sister."

"My love for your sister?" Reese echoed. "Sorry for seeming god smacked here, but you can get why, right? You were convinced at one point that I didn't love your sister at all."

"I get it. I was a crazy, paranoid bitch to you and to Bianca. By the time I realized what my destructive behavior was doing, it was too late and it created problems that didn't exist before for you and my sister."

Reese blew out a breath, taking Kendall's acknowledgement of her role in the destruction of Reese's marriage to Bianca.

"You love Bianca," Kendall continued. "I should not have gotten involved. The two of you did not deserve that. _You_ especially didn't deserve any of the crap that I was dishing out at you."

"Why are you telling me this now, Kendall?"

"Because I know that she still loves you. As long you still love her, I think that you two should try again."

"Why do you want us to try again?"

"Because I remember you two together. Even in my crazy bitch phase I could plainly see how much in love you were."

Reese cleared her throat, "Thank you for your acknowledgement on everything that happened back then. Unfortunately it's not as easy as just getting back together."

"Oh, I know, you're with Ava."

Kendall could see that once again Reese was taken aback so she explained, "At this point it's public knowledge."

"Right," Reese shook her head.

"Here's the thing though. I say Bianca's name and I see sparks in your eyes. I don't see it when I mention Ava. Decisions, decisions," with that Kendall walked off, leaving Reese.

"To think I came to work to get my mind off of Bianca. Thank you Kendall," she mumbled.

**oooOOOooo**

After school ended Miranda went over to the Chandler mansion with AJ to pack his things up in his bedroom. Although his Grandpa Adam hired a few movers to bring everything over to his grandma, Krystal's house they weren't coming until tomorrow and AJ wanted to get over to his grandmother's house tonight.

"I can't believe you're leaving, AJ."

"Why can't you?" He asked as he began rolling up his 'Fall Out Boy' poster, "My dad is going be coming back to this house in a week. I'm not living under the same roof as him," he went to his closet and grabbed a duffel bag.

"But you love it here."

"Miranda, if not for my dad's actions then Marissa – literally my second mom – would still be alive! I would've still been living with you and your family."

"I know."

"Then if you know it, you would stop acting as though I have no reason to be pissed off and not want the asshole around me!" He angrily stuffed some of his clothes into the bag.

When he took a moment to look up at an uneasy looking Miranda, he stopped himself. "I'm sorry, Rand. I shouldn't have snapped on you like that. You don't deserve it."

"I get it. It's a hard time for all of us."

AJ sat on the edge of the bed, "Maybe I can convince my grandma Krystal to let me get that half pipe," he changed to a lighter subject.

Miranda smiled softly, "Krystal may not have acres and acres of backyard, but I know that she would be more likely to allow to you have half pipe before Adam would."

"Then I should call Reese?"

"She still won't do anything without permission."

"Damn her thoroughness!" He pulled his bag onto his lap and zipped it up. "I think it's about time to head over to my grandma Krystal's."

"If this is want you want to do, then I support you 100%."

AJ placed an arm around her, "Thanks Miranda," they stood up.

"You want to know one thing that I'm going to miss?"

"What?"

"Playing laser tag here. With how big this house is all our laser tag games were epic!"

AJ chuckled, "I'll miss that too," he sighed out somewhat sadly. "Let's get out of here."

Miranda grabbed his rolled up posters on the way out of the bedroom as they made their way out of the Chandler mansion for the final time. It was a weird feeling knowing that they weren't coming back but Miranda understood that for AJ having his father in his life was not something that he was willing to invite or wanted. This move was necessary.

**oooOOOooo**

For the past few days since finding out that JR woke up, every night after work Reese would go to Bianca's house and cook something for Bianca and the girls and she would always go before Bianca could come home. Bianca figured that Reese's logic was that Bianca just got the news that the man responsible for the death of her former girlfriend was now walking around, coma free and that the last thing that Reese wanted to add on top of that stress was the stress of an ex-wife demanding her to tell her that she still loved her.

Kendall's words from earlier in the week made her mad at first, but her sister was completely right. To be upset about Reese being with Ava when clearly she was still in love with Reese, yet said nothing was ridiculous.

After the shock of the news from JR died down a little, Bianca decided that she would finally be honest with Reese and let her know how she felt. Unable to wait any longer, Bianca drove over to Fusion to see Reese personally.

Bianca could see Reese right away, outside of the building overseeing construction with her men. Trying her best not to come off as over eager, Bianca walked over as coolly as she could to Reese.

"Reese!" Bianca called once she was a couple of feet away.

Reese looked up to see Bianca. Quietly she excused herself and closed the distance between she and Bianca, coming the rest of the way to her.

"Hey. Are you ok?" Reese asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted to talk to you. You always take off before I can."

"I thought that since JR woke up it was best to give you space," Reese explained.

"I figured that was the reason why. Thanks for cooking for me and girls and taking care of them these past few days."

"No thanks, is needed. It was my pleasure," She smiled to Bianca.

Bianca looked over to the building where most of the men were working on the roof. "What's going on up there?" She pointed.

"Roof rebuild," Reese explained. "Obie's pretty sore about it because it pushes us back at least 3 weeks behind schedule."

"Really? You're staying longer."

Reese smiled, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you sound happy that I'm staying longer."

"I'm happy for our girls. Having you here in Pine Valley is like Christmas everyday for them."

Reese nodded, deciding not to push Bianca to elaborate on her own personal feelings on the subject.

"I'm not disappointed to know that you have to stay longer," she finally added.

They smiled at one another sweetly.

"There is a reason why I'm here. Reese, would you like to have dinner with me?"

Reese arched a brow with intrigue, "Dinner? Like, you me and the girls?"

"No. I was hoping that this time it would be you and me."

"Alone?"

Bianca softly chuckled at Reese's surprise, "Yes."

"Like a date?" Reese further clarified.

Bianca took Reese's hand in hers, "I think that it's more than overdue. I want us to get everything out in the open tonight. Maybe start new?"

Reese could contain the smile that rapidly appeared on her face, "Really?"

Bianca nodded earnestly. "I know that you warned me that there wouldn't be another chance, but am I too late?"

Reese cradled Bianca head in her hands, "Don't you know that I'm all talk when it comes to you?"

Fresh tears began to form in Bianca's eyes upon hearing Reese's words. Reese lovingly wiped Bianca's tears from her cheeks.

"Reese, I-"

Before she could finish, Reese placed a finger upon her lips, "Save it for tonight. The setting will be perfect then." Reese placed a kiss on the top of Bianca's head.

They walked to Bianca's car holding hands. For the first time in a very, very long time the feeling off joy was overwhelming for them both. Reese helped Bianca into her car and hung an arm on the open widow of the driver's side.

"Can't wait to see you tonight," Bianca admitted.

Reese smiled lovingly to Bianca, "I can't wait either. Where did you want to go?"

"I'll let you pick."

"Ok. I'll pick you up?"

"Yeah," Bianca smiled back at her.

"I'll call you before I get you," Reese reached her head in and she and Bianca kissed gently. It took everything within Reese to not want to take it even further.

"I'll see you soon," Bianca started the car.

Reese backed up watching her take off. She grinned from ear to ear as she began walking back to the site. As she took as few more steps, she saw Obie standing there with a big grin on his face.

"Oh I missed seeing you two lovebirds," he gushed.

Reese rolled her eyes, "Never knew you to be such a softie Ob-" Reese immediately cut herself off when she heard a loud crash fill the air with the blaring of a car horn following it.

"What the hell?"

Instinct took over and Reese ran towards where she heard the commotion. Obie followed close behind her. When they rounded the corner of the intersection near Fusion, they saw Bianca's car small car T-boned on the passenger side by a huge 4x4 truck.

"No! Bianca!" Reese didn't give a damn about herself as she ran to the driver's side of Bianca's car. Bianca was completely knocked out and bleeding from her head.

"Obie! Help me!" Reese cried such and animalistic screech as she touched Bianca cheek, "Baby, wake up! Please!" She cried.

Obie was already on the phone with 911, holding the phone to him on one ear and trying to calm Reese down, "Don't move her," Obie warned. "Is she breathing?"

Reese checked, "Yes!" She yelled. "Bianca please! Wake up!" She cried. "PLEASE!"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone. Hopefully you don't hate me too much for that chapter. Anyhow, Thank you for taking the time to read this story. Please don't hesitate to leave feedback/reviews. Next chapter is coming so I will try not to leave you on a huge cliffhanger.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19:

Reese paced frantically in the waiting area with Zach, and Kendall. Reese called Kendall to let her know what happened on her way to the hospital with Bianca. Luckily, the EMTs allowed Reese to ride in the ambulance with Bianca. The entire ride there she kissed her hand, and prayed.

Zach gently touched Reese's shoulder, "How are you holding up?"

Reese shook her head, "We were starting over," she whispered. "We were planning on starting all over. She was going to tell me that she loved me and I told her to wait until tonight. Why did I make her wait?"

Zach gently rubbed Reese's back, "No one could have predicted this. Bianca is one tough woman. Trust me, she will make it through. Why don't you go home and rest?"

"No," she shook her head furiously. "Not until I know that she's okay."

"The girls are going to be worried."

Kendall stepped in, "I can swing by and be with the girls."

Reese smiled through her tears, "Thank you, Kendall."

Just as Reese felt ready to lose her mind, Angie came to them in the waiting room.

"How is she?" Reese asked immediately before Zach or Kendall could get up.

"She's resting."

"Is she awake?" Reese's voice broke.

"She will be. Bianca suffered a left broken shoulder blade in 3 places and 2 cracked ribs. She cut her head when it hit the door of the car, but she shows no sign of brain injury. Amazingly enough, her collarbone wasn't broken. She can be released tomorrow once we've cleared her completely for no brain injury," Angie explained. "She'll be fine."

Reese breathed out a cry of relief, "Can I see her?"

"Of course. Follow me."

Reese turned over to Zach and Kendall who smiled at her supportively.

"I'll give the girls the good news," Kendall called out.

Reese continued to follow Angie until they reached one of the rooms. Angie simply gestured to Reese that Bianca was inside.

"Can I stay with her? I know that technically it's supposed to be immediate family-"

"I've got your back," Angie winked. "You can stay the night if you want."

Reese smiled at Angie gratefully before she left. Turning towards Bianca's room, Reese let out a deep breath and entered.

Automatically her heart broke to see Bianca bandaged up. Due to her broken shoulder blade, her arm was bounded close to her body. The Reese's eyes came across the neck brace around Bianca's neck and then finally the bandage on her head. Reese put on her best brave face as she approached Bianca's bedside.

Reese put her hand in Bianca's, squeezing it lovingly. Bianca responded back with a faint, but strong squeeze of her own. Reese looked at Bianca to see that she was waking up and fluttering her eyes to see her.

"Some first date," Bianca croaked out tiredly.

Reese laughed through her tears, "Yeah. God, you scared me."

Bianca groggily looked around the room then back at Reese, "The girls-"

"Kendall's making sure that they are aware of what's going on and is staying with them for the night." Reese rapidly explained.

"That's good. You should rest."

"I should be telling you that," Reese gently pushed back Bianca's hair from her face. "And you you're not getting rid of me. My place is with you."

"I'd argue with you, but I'm heavily sedated. Morphine rocks."

Reese chuckled at seeing how Bianca already was able to make jokes. "I'm taking care of you," she more stated than offered.

Bianca smiled, "You don't have to."

"I want to. I _need_ to."

"So you're sleeping the night with me?" Bianca smiled.

Reese chuckled again, "You better believe it."

Bianca laced her fingers through Reese's gazing into her eyes, "I know that you wanted me to save it for later, but I'm telling you now anyway. I love you, Reese."

"I love you, too, Bianca. I'm sorry that I told you to wait. That was dumb."

"No…it all worked out."

Reese pulled a nearby chair closer to her and sat down, "This isn't how I pictured us getting back together, but at least we're together."

"How was tonight going to go?" Bianca asked.

Reese smiled, "I would've taken you to one of the romantic restaurants in town and I would've made sure that we got a secluded table."

"Mm, I like what I'm hearing already. What else?"

"I would have held your hand like I am right now, over the table," Reese went on.

"You always played footsie, too," Bianca added.

"Mm-hmm. After our meal I would have fed you desert off my plate."

Bianca smiled softly, "What kind of desert?"

"A chocolate soufflé. And then I would have taken you to on one of those romantically cheesy rides down at the fair like 'The Tunnel of Love'…and I would have had my way with you in the dark." Reese smiled lovingly to Bianca.

Closing her eyes, Bianca let out a soft moan, "Next time."

"Definitely next time," Reese kissed Bianca's hand as she watched her drift off to sleep.

Once Reese was confident that Bianca was asleep, she stepped out of the room to see about getting an extra pillow. When she stepped out of the room, she saw Ava at the nurse's station.

"Ava." Reese called.

Once Ava saw Reese, she rushed over to her. "I heard about the accident. How is Bianca? She ok?"

"Yeah. She's pretty banged up, but she'll be okay."

Ava breathed out in relief, "Good. I was going to say get well really quick, but they've told me visiting hours have passed. Are you going home too?"

Reese internally winced. As much as she wanted this to be a conversation in a more private setting, she had to get everything with Ava squared away first.

"Actually, I'm staying."

"Staying? Overnight?"

"Yes."

Ava forced a smile once it dawned on her what was going on, "You're still in love with Bianca. Let's be real, Reese. You dragged your heels the whole time that we were together. You're still in love with her. Aren't you?" She asked again.

Reese bit her bottom lip, "You're an amazing woman Ava. I don't deserve you. You should be with someone who can give themselves to you completely."

Ava crossed her arms, "No shit. You left me sex deprived!" She joked to lighten the moment.

Reese smiled, "I'm sorry."

"I'm a big girl. I'll survive." Ava pulled Reese into one last kiss, "You better make my lab look extra kick ass after this," she joked again.

"I won't disappoint," Reese kissed the top of Ava's head one last time before watching her leave.

In a perfect world Reese could get over Bianca and start new with Ava, but the attempt to move on with Ava couldn't mirror in comparison the love that she still felt for Bianca. Reese walked back to the nurse's station to get an extra pillow so that she could spend the rest of the night with Bianca.

**oooOOOooo**

Bianca looked around the room the next morning when she woke up. Quickly the memory of where she was and why she was there had hit her. Her body felt like hell, but the pain felt secondary when she looked over to see Reese sleeping next to her.

Reese's head rested on the side of the bed, next to Bianca's right hand. That position looked anything but comfortable. To have slept that way the entire night, Bianca knew that Reese loved her to have to endure that.

Bianca lifted her right hand and lovingly began pushing away the hair out of Reese's face. Reese began to stir upon feeling Bianca's touch and then began blinking her eyes open, immediately looking to Bianca.

"Hi," Reese softly called.

"Hi, back," Bianca smiled to Reese.

Reese sat up, instinctively taking Bianca's hand in hers, "How are you feeling?"

"Happy to know that you're here," Bianca gently smoothed the top of Reese's head.

Reese gave Bianca a lopsided smiled, "That's not what I meant."

"I know. I feel crappy now that the pain meds have worn off, but other than that, I'm not too bad. You stayed the whole night?"

"Of course I did. I wasn't going to leave you," Reese sat up more in her chair.

"Kendall's still with the girls?"

"She may have already switched with Zach. I spoke to Zach last night and he said that he would bring the girls over here to the hospital before taking them to school." Reese explained as she checked her watch, "They all will most likely be here any minute now."

"What? I don't want the girls to see me like this! They may freak out-"

"Baby, calm down," Reese rubbed Bianca's hand lovingly, "seeing that you're okay will make them feel better than have them worry of whether or not you're alright."

Bianca's hand gently touched the neck brace that was placed on her, "You don't think that I could get around avoiding having to leave this on, do you?"

Reese frowned, "You are _not_ taking that off. You're injured. Don't be foolish enough to think that you need to take it off just so that the girls wouldn't have to see one more bandage or brace that you have to be in," Reese said knowing exactly why taking the brace off came to mind.

"We have tough daughters," Reese continued, "they will be fine," Reese assured.

Bianca smiled at Reese's protective concern for her, "I suppose that it's also going to be a while before we could…well," Bianca blushed.

Reese laughed aloud, "Already you're thinking about how we can't make love due to your injuries?!"

"We're back together – of course I'm thinking about making love to you," Bianca rationalized.

"Speaking of. Should we tell the girls?"

"Eventually. Give it couple weeks when I'm better?"

"Deal," Reese got up and gently kissed Bianca's lips. "I love you."

"I love you more."

Reese kissed Bianca's hand, "I should rustle you up some breakfast."

"Mm, hospital food," Bianca joked.

"I could swing by Jane's Addiction for you," Reese quickly offered.

"Don't go out of your way. I'll eat the hospital food just fine."

Just then the room door burst open and they heard Gabi call out, "Mom!"

Bianca's face lit up with joy upon seeing her children and Zach enter the room. Gabi stopped herself before approaching her mother.

"Is it okay to touch you?"

"Of course. Be gentle," Bianca outstretched her right arm to her daughter to give her a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm glad that you're okay, Mom."

"You and me both," Bianca kissed Gabi's head once more before she pulled out of her arms.

Bianca looked over to see Miranda eagerly waiting for her hug. And outstretched an arm to her eldest daughter who came into her embrace.

"I'm so relieved that you're okay, mom. When can you get out of the hospital?"

"Once all of my tests come back I should be home free as soon as today."

"Good."

"You mom is going to need some help over the next few days, so I'm going to be stepping up a lot more with you girls," Reese explained.

"Ok," they both said in near unison.

Zach stepped in "Bianca, I'm glad that you're awake," he kissed her gently on the cheek. "The girls figured that you most likely didn't have a change of clothes, so they packed a change of clothes for you," Zach placed the clothes on the edge of the bed.

"Thanks Zach."

"Anytime. I hate to break up this mini reunion, but I have to get the girls to school. Come on, girls. Say goodbye to your mother," Zach called.

The girls each gave Bianca one last hug and then hugged Reese as well as the family all got to say their goodbyes before leaving Bianca and Reese to themselves once more.

Right before the women could enjoy a moment to themselves, Angie came into the room.

"Morning, Bianca. Morning Reese," Angie greeted.

"Good morning. Is this about my tests? Am I clear to leave?"

Angie smiled, "You are good to go. Everything came back normal. However, as you very well may have noticed you will feel pretty beaten up. The healing period is going to be about 3-4 weeks for the shoulder blade and for the two cracked ribs, they will take about the same amount time to heal."

Bianca and Reese smiled to one another happy to hear the news.

"So that's it?"

"You are going to have to rehab that shoulder after the healing time has passed to regain your strength. Other than that, you are free to leave when you're ready." Angie turned to Reese, "Make sure to take care of her."

"Trust me, I will." Reese squeezed Bianca's hand lovingly as Angie took off.

"Now that I'm free to leave, is it too late to get something from Jane's Addiction?"

"You can have anything you want. I'm just glad that I have you and that you're ok."

Bianca looked at the clothes placed on the bed, "I think that I'm going to need a little help with getting dressed."

Reese grabbed the clothes. "So I'm helping you to put your clothes on instead of taking them off…" she arched a brow.

Bianca smiled, "So not how imagined it either."

"Of course I'll dress you. I'll take you to Jane's Addiction afterwards."

"Thank you."

"I'm happy to do it. So don't thank me," Reese gently pulled away the covers from Bianca so that she could begin helping her get dressed.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi everyone. See, told you that I wouldn't leave you hanging for too long! It may be a little bit of a wait for the next chapter because I'm still in the process of developing it. I'll do my best to get it out ASAP! Don't hesitate to leave me your Feedback/Reviews.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20:

A few days after Bianca's accident, Reese made good on her promise of being around a lot more when it came to the care of the girls. So much so, that Reese was more at Bianca's house than she was at the hotel.

For the first time since Gabi was one year's old, Reese was able to be in the same place as her daughter for her birthday. Gabi decided that she wanted to spend half of the day celebrating her birthday at the indoor skate park with a group of her close friends who also were skaters. Later after the skate park, Gabi asked to spend the rest of the day with her family at the fall fair in town.

Gabi and Miranda were very competitive with one another when it came to any game with the incentive of a prize, so they were off playing as many fair booth games that they could against the other.

Reese and Bianca sat together at one of the tables, enjoying a funnel cake between the two of them.

Reese giggled at Bianca who got a little bit of powdered sugar on her chin from the funnel cake.

"What?" Bianca asked.

Reese pointed to her own chin, "Sugar."

Bianca quickly brushed the sugar off with her right hand, "Am I good?"

"Yeah it's off now. You know, if your shoulder is still bothering you, then I can take you home."

Bianca furiously shook her head, "This is Gabi's birthday. I'm not ruining it by having to go home."

"It's not about ruining her day, it's about making sure that you're okay. You were in the hospital no more than five days ago. I don't want you to overexert yourself."

"We're sitting down eating a funnel cake. I don't see how I could overexert myself doing this. I love how protective you are though," Bianca smiled.

Reese smiled back a Bianca, and then looked over to their girls at another booth game, "I can't believe that Gabi is already nine… I can believe that I haven't been able to celebrate her birthday with her since she was only one!"

Bianca nodded as she too looked over at their children, "I'm glad that you're here to celebrate it physically now. Every year you made a call or Skyped. Don't get me wrong – Gabi was glad that you always did that for her, but as the years went on it just wasn't the same. So this means the world to her."

"It means the world to me, too. Another thing that I realized was that I'm going to actually be here for Gabi's first Halloween," Reese smiled brightly.

"You were there for her first Halloween when she was one, weren't you?"

Reese thought back for moment, "Was I?"

Bianca took a moment to think as well, "Actually…no. I take that back. Around that time I took the girls shopping for their costumes and trick or treating."

"Where was I?" Reese asked.

"Working. Then after that you were giving out candy. We were unraveling pretty bad around that time because-"

"I remember," Reese interrupted not really wanting to hear about the past. Had Reese known that that year was going to be the last with the girls then she would have made the most of it.

"Have the girls bought their costumes yet?" Reese asked.

"No. These injuries have side lined me from being able to do it."

"Let me do it. I've missed so many Halloween's already. It would really mean the world to me to be able to take them."

"Of course. I want you to have that time with them. Besides, I do need to slow down a bit and let myself heal."

"Oh my god, is Bianca Montgomery actually taking my advice? Am…am I dreaming?!" Reese humorously pinched herself.

Bianca rolled her eyes, "You're so funny. I can't believe that Gabi asked for new pads and helmet, skateboard, and skates. You would think that she would want something completely different than what she already has."

"Gabi isn't a complicated girl. Although I'm sure that the gift that your mother sent her covers the 'completely different than what she already has' category."

Bianca shook her head, "My mother should know better than anyone that Gabi is not ever going to wear a dress. What is our tomboy daughter going to do with a fluffy, pink flowered dress?!"

"I'm sure that Erica completely expects Gabi to wear it when she comes back into town."

Bianca arched a brow as she shook her head, "You and I both know that Gabi will never wear that no matter how much you bribe her."

"She does have your stubbornness," Reese side commented.

Bianca scoffed, "Hey, you're just as stubborn. She could have easily gotten it from you – plus you never do what you're told! Who do you think she got that from?"

"Again, from you."

"No!"

"Yes."

"Let's split it down the middle and say that Gabi has both of our attributes."

"Fair enough," they humored each other with a truce handshake. "Should we wrangle the girls?"

"Not yet. I want you to take me on the Ferris wheel ride."

"I would love to, but in your current state-"

"I'll manage. Stop babying me. The Ferris wheel is the slowest ride on earth."

"It rocks back and forth."

"_Slowly _- it rocks back and forth. I'll be okay. Take me on it."

Reese felt herself easily cave in, "Fine. Let's go."

Bianca smiled, linking her right arm in Reese's as they headed towards the Ferris Wheel.

**oooOOOooo**

Today, While Kendall was visiting with Bianca at the house Reese took the girls shopping for Halloween outfits at one of the local costume stores. Reese waited patiently as both of her daughters were trying on costumes.

"Whose ready first?" Reese called from her seat.

Gabi sprang from behind the curtain of her fitting room. "TA-DA!" She gloriously declared.

Reese arched a brow looking at Gabi's costume, "Jack Sparrow? Couldn't go for being a plain pirate, huh?" Reese joked.

"Jack Sparrow is awesome," Gabi defended. "It comes with the facial hair too, so could you help me put it all on come Halloween?"

"Of course I can. Ok Miranda, your turn!" Reese called.

"Okay, give me a second," Miranda called back.

Gabi decided to take a seat on her mother's lap as they waited for Miranda. Moments later Miranda came out in her own costume.

"So?" She beamed.

Both Reese and Gabi frowned in thorough confusion, "Who are you supposed to be?" Gabi asked.

"Wonder Woman."

"As a stripper?" Gabi asked.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no!" Reese stood up, "Absolutely not."

"What?! Why?"

"For one thing, you hardly have any clothes on! Secondly, you are fourteen Miranda!"

"I'm almost fifteen! ...In like five months."

"You're still underage any way you slice it! This isn't a costume – at this point it's a bikini!"

"Technically it's a one piece and it's covering my stomach completely." Reese looked at the blue and white star shorts.

"If I can see your butt, then I'm seeing too much. Your mother would kill me if I bought this for you. Take it off and go find something else."

With the roll of her eyes Miranda retreated back to her fitting room.

"Oh!" Gabi gasped suddenly, "On second thought, I think that I might pick dressing up like the Joker. From 'The Dark Knight'!" Gabi beamed excitedly.

Reese laughed to see her daughter's excitement, "I never knew how much you loved Halloween."

"You're never here. I'm always in Pine Valley by this time. This the first Halloween that you'll actually be here for and the first costume you've ever bought for us."

"No true!" Miranda called out, "Reese brought me to buy my Halloween costume as a pink dog when I was seven and took me trick or treating!" Miranda called from her fitting room.

"I remember. We surprised your mother on Halloween soon after she had Gabi," Reese smiled.

Gabi rolled her eyes, "Okay, so it's the first Halloween for me. Mama, doesn't being here with us make you realize how much you missed out?"

Miranda quietly exited the fitting room once she was in her normal clothes and sat next to her sister, "Come to think of it, you really missed out on a lot with us growing up. Gabi's ninth birthday was the first that you've been to since she was one!"

"Yeah, and before that you missed out on all our first days of school before now."

"Not to mention doing this," Miranda waved her hand, "buying us Halloween costumes."

"And Thanksgivings," Gabi added.

Reese held her hands up to stop her daughters from going on, "I get it. I've been absent. More than absent," she crouched down in front of the girls, "I'm going to do better."

"How? You've been here for a little over two months. Two more months is all we have before the lab is done and you head back Europe." Miranda frowned.

"I'll figure it out."

"How? It's not like you can live in one part of the world and have a job in the other."

"Professional athletes do it all of the time," Gabi chimed.

Miranda rolled her eyes at her sister, "Reese isn't a professional athlete." Miranda turned back to face Reese, "We need you here."

Reese took each of her daughter's hands, "I told you both that I will try to stick around more, and I will. If nothing else, then I'm a mom of her word, right?"

"Yeah," the girls both groaned out.

"I'll figure it out," she repeated. "In the meantime, Miranda. Why don't pick something classic for your costume. Like… Rosie the Riveter."

Miranda shoot her a confused glance, "Rosie the what?"

Reese slumped in shock, "Rosie the Riveter…Women's Movement. 'We Can Do It!' Woman wearing a red bandana tied on her head, rolls her shirt sleeve while flexing her muscle…ringing any bells at all?"

"Pink did it in the music video for 'Raise Your Glass.'" Gabi enlightened her sister.

"Oh yeah! That would be cool!"

Reese stood up, frozen in shock, "Are. You. Kidding. Me. It had to take telling you about a pop singer copying a timeless icon for you to get who I was referring to?!"

"What's the big deal?" Miranda asked.

"She got like this when I didn't know who Dean Martin was." Gabi chimed in.

"Dean Who?" Miranda frowned.

"YouTube it later," Reese pinched the bridge of her nose. "In the meantime why don't you look for the Rosie the Riveter – or in this case, aka _Pink's_ outfit from 'Raise Your Glass,' hm?"

"Ok," Miranda got up and began looking for the costume.

Gabi shrugged, "At least this time I had an idea of who you were talking about," she grinned widely at her mother.

Reese chuckled, unable to keep on her seemingly annoyed façade. "Why don't you get out of that costume and look for the Joker costume from Batman?"

"Okie Dokie," Gabi ran back into her fitting room to change.

**oooOOOooo**

After coming home from taking the costume store, Reese went into the kitchen to see Bianca grabbing a small bottle of juice from the fridge. As she closed the fridge door, she saw Reese.

"How did it go shopping with the girls?"

Instinctively Reese grabbed Bianca's bottle of juice and opened it for her, "Besides investing in a history class or two, it went well," she handed Bianca's drink back to her.

"O…kay," Bianca giggled, making her way to the living room.

Reese frowned at not seeing Bianca wear her neck brace, "Where's your brace?"

Bianca absently touched her neck, "Angie cleared me to be able to take at least that off."

Reese gently stopped her, grabbing her right arm, coming behind her, "Wait a second," Reese began kissing Bianca's neck slowly and languidly.

Bianca sighed happily, "Are you trying to start something we can't stop?"

"I'm trying to get a moment with you," Reese gently turned Bianca around, minding her injuries as they began to kiss.

"How are you feeling today?" Reese asked between kisses.

"Better," Bianca captured Reese's lips in another lip lock.

"Good," Reese began to travel to the right side of Bianca's neck when Bianca called out.

"Not the neck!"

Reese pulled back with a frown, "Why? Are you still sore?"

"Bianca arched her brow at her, "You leave hickeys. You never could help yourself."

"I'm territorial," she said unapologetically before kissing Bianca again on the lips. "You're going to be in so much trouble when you're 100%."

"Why can't I be now?"

"Because your body won't get be completely healed for another two weeks and I'm not going to put your body through any discomfort. I don't want to hurt you – you know that," she kissed her one last time. "When it happens, I want you to not have to worry about working around braces or pain."

"I'm thinking that maybe we should tell the girls about us," Bianca smiled.

"I was actually thinking that maybe we should wait." Reese saw the immediate frown on Bianca's face.

"Baby, hear me out," Reese began to explain, "the girls began grilling me on why I've been gone. I didn't fully realize how much I missed out on until they told me. Gabi's Halloween costume is the first costume that I ever bought her. EVER. Did you realize that?"

"I understand that you did miss a lot, but if anything we should let them know. You've said it before that our girls are tough."

"You're right," Reese kissed Bianca's hand. "In fact. Why not tell them now?"

"Really?" Bianca smiled.

Reese simply smiled at Bianca then tilted her head up, "Miranda! Gabrielle! Come downstairs to the kitchen, please!"

Bianca smiled happily as they could hear the approaching sound the footsteps of their daughters running towards them.

Reese gave Bianca's hand one last supportive squeeze before the girls came into the kitchen.

"If this is about something that means one of us getting in trouble, then Miranda did it," Gabi pointed to her sister.

Miranda slapped her sister's pointed finger away from her, "For all you know we're not even in trouble, dork," she snapped.

"No one is in trouble," Reese assured. "Your mother and I wanted you girls to know," Reese entwined her hand in Bianca's, "we are together."

"And very happy," Bianca added.

Gabi instantly jumped up and down, "YES! So you two are really together? Like together, together?"

Reese chuckled, "Yes. We're trying to make it work."

Miranda smiled, "I'm happy for you both – really I am. I really do hope that it does work out."

Reese understood Miranda's trepidation. After all, she was around Gabi's age when they divorced.

"The good thing about what's different now compared to over seven years ago is that time has past and we've grown and we're ready this time," Bianca assured their oldest daughter.

"Relationships aren't overnight. They take work. Believe us when we tell you girls that we are committed to one another and committed to try and make it work. Okay?"

"Okay," Miranda seemed to ease up upon listening to both of her parents.

"Why don't you girls go back upstairs and I'll call you when dinner is ready?" Reese advised.

The girls headed back upstairs. Reese swore for a moment that she could hear the girl's hi-five each other on their way up.

"Don't you feel silly for worrying now that we've old them?" Bianca asked.

"I only worried because I have to go back to France in two months. I didn't want to make the girls think that I lied to them when I had to go back."

Bianca looked away disappointed, "So are going to go back."

Reese gently turned Bianca's face to hers, "Only for a little while. Then I'm coming back to you. I can't bare leaving you or losing you again. Not ever. Hopefully I'll find something before the two months are up."

"Hopefully you will. I forgot to make the girls show me their costumes! What did they get?"

"Gabi is the Joker and Miranda is Rosie the Riveter."

"Rosie the Riveter…the character that Pink did in 'Raise Your Glass,' right?"

Reese narrowed her eyes to Bianca, "So you're whom the girls get it from?"

"Get what?" Bianca asked innocently.

Reese chuckled, "Nothing," she shook her head. "Go relax on the couch and I'll make dinner."

"You're spoiling me rotten with all of this cooking for me."

"It's only the beginning of me spoiling you rotten," Reese kissed Bianca's lips one more time before sending her back to the living room to relax. "Go," she instructed.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone. I'll keep it short and sweet. Thank you, and don't hesitate to leave feedback/reviews. Next chapter is coming.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

Reese was on the top of the roof with the rest of her guys, working on the roof rebuild ordered by Homer. It was a job that required all hands on deck and Reese was definitely a hands-on lead architect. It had been a week into the build as they were constructing the beams to develop the shaped of the roof.

Obie was using the nail gun on one of the beams that he was working on near Reese.

"How is Bianca?" He asked.

Reese smiled, "She's healing. Her ribs have definitely gotten better. It'll be a another week before she can take the sling off for her shoulder blade," Reese explained as she too was working on a beam with a nail gun.

Obie nodded, "I'm glad that the two of you are back together. As the saying goes: _Il n'y a qu'un bonheur dans la vie, c'est d'aimer et d'être aimé."_

"What the hell does that mean?" One of Reese's crew members, Richie asked.

Reese softly chuckled, "It means: _There is only one happiness in life, to love and be loved_. It was a quote from '_Letter to Lina Calamatta_', written by a famous French novelist named George Sand," she explained.

Richie nodded his head in appreciation, "Sounds like the guy had a way with words."

"George Sand was a woman," Obie interjected. "It wasn't the name she was born with, but she was known at times as dressing in men's clothing." Obie further explained.

Richie laughed, "Thank you for the French history lesson!"

Reese shook her head, "Damn. My nail gun ran out of power. Ugh! I'm going to get this charged and then switch it out of a charged gun. I'll be back," she announced as she made her way down the ladder.

Reese headed to the truck where she unloaded the dead nail gun and grabbed the adapter as she headed into fusion to plug it in and let it charge there. As she made her way in, she ran into Ava who was making her way out.

"Reese…hi," Ava smiled.

"Hey Ava. How have you been?" Reese felt so uneasy being around Ava now. Although Ava was so easy going about the break up, it seemed so unnatural that she wouldn't be madder.

"I'm good. Homer and I actually made some headway on that new fragrance that I told you about us creating for Fusion."

"That's great."

"How's Bianca?"

Reese smiled, "She's much better. You know, you don't have to act so…understanding about any of this. If you want to stand there and tell me what an idiot I was with you, I will understand completely."

Ava tilted her head to the side, "So you rather me get pissed and tell you how bitter I am that you broke up with me?"

"I guess that it sounds dumb when you say it aloud like that," Reese shifted her eyes. "But you have that right to be mad at me."

Ava combed her fingers through her brunette curly locks, "Reese, we weren't exclusive. We dated, but we never took that step to even call one another girlfriends. Hell, we never even slept together to really make our relationship turn into something serious."

"Didn't you want more out of me?"

"I wanted date you – which I did. I figured that if we were to become more serious, it would've happened already. You actually broke up with me before I break up with you."

Reese shook her head, "No wonder you were way too cool about the break up."

"Cats out of the bag," she softly smiled, "but I still think that you are an awesome person and a kick ass architect. And now I can have the bragging rights of saying that I dated Reese Williams," she kissed Reese on the cheek. "Good luck to you and Bianca," she winked as she took off.

"Holy shit! I was totally expecting a cat fight!" Greenlee emerged from around the corner.

Reese laughed shaking her head as she walked over to the nearest outlet, plugging her nail gun in.

"Do you always snoop around Greenlee?" Reese asked over her shoulder.

"Only when I'm within earshot…or need to come closer to make out what people are saying," she joked as she unraveled a tootsie pop and placed it in her mouth.

Reese looked at the candy, "Sort of early for lollipops, no?"

"Emma's Halloween candy from last nights haul," She explained. "After she went out with friends, she came back with a huge pillow case of candy."

Reese smiled, "I took Gabi out and she got a pretty good haul of candy too. Miranda went off with AJ and a few friends."

"Ah," Greenlee nodded. "Where was Bianca?"

"At home giving out candy."

Greenlee smiled, "I'm so glad that you two worked it out and are together again."

"You and me, both. I have to get back on the roof. Talk to you soon?"

"Of course."

Reese headed back out the truck outside to grab a charged nail gun and join the rest of her guys on the roof.

**oooOOOooo**

A week later, Reese was back at her hotel to pack the rest of her clothes and go to Bianca's full-time. Since they had gotten together Reese had spent the evening with Bianca and the kids, but then left after dinner. Now that their children knew about their relationship, Reese and Bianca decided that for the rest of the time that she was in Pine Valley, that Reese would stay at Bianca's home.

As Reese was packing the last of her belongings she heard a knock on the door. When she answered it, she saw Bianca on the other side, free from her brace and sling.

"Wow," Reese smiled at her girlfriend, "so today was the day that that the sling and brace came off?"

Bianca stepped into the room, closing the door behind her, "Mm-hmm." She wrapped her arms around Reese's neck.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have been there for you," Reese placed her hands on Bianca's hips.

"I wanted to surprise you," Bianca nuzzled her nose against Reese.

"And seduce me?" Reese nuzzled her nose back.

"That too. I figured with this being the last night at the hotel we may as well christen it," Bianca kissed Reese's neck.

"Oh," Reese moaned, "When you do that…"

"You turn to putty," Bianca finished in between kisses as her lips made their way to Reese's. "You always did."

"And you never forgot." Reese pressed her forehead against Bianca's, panting already, "I want you, now."

Bianca took Reese's hand to her mouth and licked her fingertips. Reese watched intensely into Bianca's eyes as Bianca pushed up her skirt and pushed her panties aside as she guided Reese's hand to her core.

"Ooh," Bianca rolled her eyes back as Reese began to pick up speed rubbing her fingers against her nub. "Mm!" Bianca gripped onto Reese's shoulders.

"I love you," Reese delved her fingers into Bianca's heat, causing her to thrust her hips harder against Reese's hand.

Bianca released a choked sob as she came into Reese's hand. Reese kissed her neck as Bianca lazily rested her head against the wall.

"I want more," Bianca moaned. "That was way too fast." She rested her head tiredly against Reese's.

Reese smiled to Bianca, gazing into her eyes, "We stink at the whole taking it slow thing."

Bianca lightly giggled, "I love you."

"I love you, more."

"You still have your hand…"

"Oh," Reese began to stimulate Bianca once more, moving two of her fingers in and out of her moist folds again, "I should remove these, right?" She teased.

"Move them, yes," she whimpered out, "_remove_ them, then I'll never forgive you!" Bianca began riding Reese's masterful fingers once more.

Reese chuckled quickly, "Can't have that," she nipped on Bianca's neck as she continued to writher in her touch.

"Mmm!" Bianca's hands wandered beneath Reese's blouse to grab her breast.

Reese couldn't take not feeling Bianca's bare skin against her own any longer. Against Bianca's wishes, she removed her fingers from Bianca's thighs and began undressing Bianca. Although she released a whimper of momentary disappointment, Bianca followed Reese's lead and began helping Reese out of her clothes as well. A fury of clothes went flying in every direction of the room as they stripped the other naked.

Bianca turned Reese around so that now her back was against the wall. Their lips met in a feverishly passionate kiss. The feel of Bianca's breasts against her own only spurred Reese on further as their tongues began to dance in an exquisitely erotic French kiss. When the kiss ended they were both heaving for breath.

"Bed," Bianca breathed out.

"Bed," Reese repeated. They kissed as Reese walked Bianca towards the bed. Bianca crawled backward on it as Reese crawled towards Bianca maintaining the most intense passionately hungry eye contact.

Reese captured Bianca's lips once more in a sensual kiss and then her tongue trailed its way from her chin, to her neck, and then to the pink bud of her breast. Reese tenderly squeeze Bianca's right breast while she sucked on her left breast.

"Uhhh!" Bianca arched her back as her fingers tangled into Reese's hair.

Reese kissed down Bianca's stomach then down the apex of her thighs and then she placed a kiss on Bianca's mound. Bianca's back arched once more upon Reese's skillful flick of her entrance with her tongue. Reese sucked and pulled and licked, causing Bianca to moan helplessly. Just as Bianca thought that she couldn't take anymore, Reese inserted two of her fingers into her folds as she continued her efforts on Bianca's nub.

Reese then widened Bianca's legs more as she held Bianca's hips and began to grind her hips into Bianca's as the delicious friction of her wet mound against Bianca's stimulated them both.

Bianca's only moaned louder as they grinded harder and faster against the other. This orgasm came hard and fast. Instinctively they both plunged their fingers into the other's core, rhythmically stroking in and out of each other. Again another orgasm hit them both as they convulsed against each other.

Reese collapsed her head onto Bianca's chest. They heaved heavily with each other, trying to get their breathing back to normal. Bianca combed her fingers through Reese's hair tiredly.

"God," Reese moaned, "If you were a drug, you would be illegal," Reese said exhaustedly. "I want you again." Reese lightly traced her fingertips along the side of Bianca's ribcage.

Bianca chuckled causing Reese to feel it through her own body. "I figured as much. I want you again, too. First…rest," Bianca kissed the top of Reese's head. "Next round it's my turn to pleasure you."

They drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. The simple and pure feeling of contentment washed over them both as their bodies both were calming down from the fire they had both lit.

**oooOOOooo**

Bianca reached out for Reese in bed, already craving her body again. They made love from the afternoon into the evening. When Bianca felt for Reese, there was nothing but ruffled sheets.

Bianca sat up to see Reese with a sheet wrapped around her as she looked out of the window. Bianca couldn't help but appreciate how the light of the moonlight made Reese look especially stunning. Bianca got up, walking over to Reese.

When Reese saw Bianca coming, she gazed at her lovingly and opened her blanket wide to let Bianca inside, wrapping Bianca around both her arms and the blanket. Bianca had her back facing Reese. Looking out of the window, she could see droplets of rain on the windows that fell earlier in the afternoon. They both stood facing the moon with only the blanket covering their still naked bodies.

Reese rested her chin onto Bianca's right shoulder. Bianca let out a content sigh as they continued to gaze at the moon through the partially opened venetian blinds.

"Why aren't you in bed?" Bianca asked.

"I was thinking. You know that I still live in the house that I built for us in France, right?"

Bianca simply nodded.

"I was so close to selling it throughout the years after the divorce. I never was able to bring myself to actually doing it. There's a hill that over looks the house. For a while I would sit at the top of that hill. For hours I would imagine us as a family creating memories in that house. I would imagine you and I growing old together in that house," Reese stared at the moon seriously as she admitted that bit to Bianca.

"Do you still do that now? Sit on the top of the hill, I mean."

Bianca felt Reese shake her head, 'no', "I gave up doing it two years ago. By that time you and I still weren't talking and everything felt so hopeless as far as us getting back together," Reese explained.

Bianca reached her right hand out behind her, stroking the back of Reese's head, "I was being stubborn."

"We both were stubborn," Reese conceded.

"Either way, I should've been better to you."

"I don't regret anything that happened. If I did then would dwell and obsess over it. Then more likely than not I wouldn't standing here watching the moon in nothing but a blanket holding the woman I love in my arms."

Bianca turned herself around so that she was now facing Reese. "How could I have forgotten how amazing you are?"

Reese smiled, "Yeah, how could you?" She humored before kissing Bianca a passionate languid kiss. "Who has the girls? Knowing you, this was a carefully planned seduction."

"They're staying the night with Zach and Kendall."

Reese smiled, "Always the planner," she kissed Bianca's forehead. "Tu es la femme de mes rêves." (You are the woman of my dreams)

Bianca smiled at Reese's words. "Tu es la femme de mes rêves," Bianca whispered back in response.

They lovingly held beach other close as the moon beamed down on the two of them.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone! Thank you all for taking the time to read my story. The next chapter will be up before you know it. I'm just editing and revising it a bit before I publish it. Anyway, please do not hesitate to leave comment with a review.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Gabrielle Williams-Montgomery sat in the lobby of the principals office feeling the build up of the knots in her stomach being to explode. She could hear the room fill with the clicks of the keyboard from the school secretary. Gabi looked over to Kayla Elliot who sat across the room. Kayla pushed her thick red locks behind her ear before smiling briefly at Gabi from where she sat across form her. Gabi began to smile back when suddenly a woman entered the office.

"Kayla!" The woman with equally flaming red hair came into the office. "I'm here to get Kayla Elliot. I'm her mother," The woman announced to the secretary.

The secretary stood up, "Mrs. Elliot, I'm Delilah White. We spoke briefly."

"I remember. I already spoke to the principal on this matter so I already understand that she won't be back until tomorrow. I'll just get Kayla and go."

Ms. White nodded in understanding, "Just sign Kayla out right here," she instructed pointing to the sign out sheet.

Mrs. Elliot quickly scribbled in the sheet and grabbed Kayla by the arm, "Let's go!" Gabi made eye contact with Kayla's mother who gave her the meanest glance she had ever been given.

Gabi watched as Kayla's mother pulled her by the arm until they were out of sight. Gabi once more slumped her shoulders and looked at her shoes sadly. Gabi had to make a call to her parents so she chose to call her mother, Reese and told her that she had to get to the school because she was in trouble.

As the room once more filled with Ms. White's typing, Gabi heard footsteps approaching and knew that it had to be her mom.

"Hello, I'm Reese Williams, mother of Gabrielle Williams-Montgomery." Reese announced to the secretary.

Gabi saw that her mother was in one of her dress suits, which told her that she more than likely pulled her mother out of one of her zoning meetings when she called for her.

"Yes. I'm Delilah White. I understand that you haven't spoken to the principal yet, right?"

"No, I haven't."

"Let me give him the heads up that you're here and he will call you both into his office."

"Thank you," Reese looked to her left to see her daughter Gabi sitting down looking all sorts of guilty.

Reese simply sat by her daughter, "What happened?" She frowned at her daughter.

Gabi stayed quiet, turning her head away.

Reese gently turned her daughter towards her, "Gabrielle Amelia Williams-Montgomery. You tell me what happened now before I hear it from the principal."

Gabi shifted her eyes before looking at her mother, "I kissed a girl," she barely whispered.

"What?"

Before Reese could completely allow the reason why she was there to sink in, the principle came out of his office.

"Ms. Williams!" He strode over, "I'm Principal Hall. If you and young Gabrielle here can follow me into my office, we can get this squared away."

They followed the principal into his office. Gabi sat down once again looking down at her feet. Reese took a seat, narrowing her eyes still trying to grasp the situation.

"Before you say anything. Am I to believe that my daughter is trouble for kissing another girl?"

Principal Hall paused for a moment but then conceded. "Yes. We have a zero tolerance policy on PDA," he explained.

Reese nodded, "Let me ask you question: Have you seen other boys and girls kiss each other every now and then in hall? Honestly?"

Principal Hall paused once more before answering, "I'm sure that I have."

She nodded again, "How many have you suspended?" Silence filled the room. "I'll take it by your silence that no one has. Perhaps you gave them a warning?"

"That may very well have happened."

"Ok. Then why did you suspend my daughter instead of give her warning? I guess that she should of kiss a boy instead of a girl, right?!" Reese voice began to rise.

"Ms. Williams, this is not about gay vs. straight."

"Isn't it?"

"Gabrielle is only getting suspended for the rest of the day, then she comes back tomorrow."

"That's not the point. The point is that a boy and girl kiss, they get a warning – as you said from your lips! But when you notice two little girls kiss, then they're suspended on the spot. Forgive me for not seeing how 'grateful' I should be in that my daughter is 'only getting suspended for the rest of the day, then she comes back tomorrow.' It's a discriminative double standard."

"We're trying to be fair."

"No. You're trying to save face amongst the parents who may hear about it from their kids coming home," Reese stood up.

"Ms. Williams," Principal Hall stood up as well, "we at the school appreciate Gabi's other mother, Ms. Montgomery. She is a great staple in Gabi's activities whenever she signs up."

Reese held her tongue before she said something that would cause more trouble than she cared for Gabi to have to deal with.

"I'm sure that Bianca appreciates that, but don't be surprised if you lose that 'great staple' after this. Gabi lets go." Reese walked out with Gabi following close behind as she put on her baseball cap backwards.

Once they got into the car Reese looked over to Gabi who once again was looking down to the ground.

"Hey," Reese called softly.

Gabi looked over to her mother sadly.

"You did nothing wrong," she smiled to her daughter lovingly. "First kiss?"

Gabi nodded slowly as she began to smile a little.

"Was it good?"

Gabi smiled wider as she nodded again. Reese pulled Gabi into her arms and hugged her tightly. "Come here little girl. I love you."

"I love you, too. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For supporting me. Kayla's mom came and dragged to the car. Mostly likely yelled at her once they were in the car. I won't be surprised if she tries to take her out of school to be away from me."

Reese placed a hand on the top of Gabi's head that was now covered by her baseball cap.

"I will always support you. But you do realize that we're going to have to tell your mother, right?"

"Do we have to?"

"At this point we do. Do you think that your mom would be happy knowing that she helps out a school that suspended her daughter using bias?"

Gabi sighed, "Okay. Will you be there to help me tell her?"

"Of course," Reese started the car, "before you face the music, how about I take you out for lunch now that I have a clear schedule?" They drove off and away from the school.

**oooOOOooo**

After spending the lunch period hanging out together, Gabi and Reese came back home. As they entered the living room, they were surprised to see Bianca was already home. Watching TV on the couch. Upon seeing Reese and Gabi enter the house she turned off the TV looking completely confused as to why they were home.

"Oh!" Reese forced a smile, "Sweetheart, I thought that you were going to be at the Miranda Center all day."

Bianca stood up, "I went home early. Why are you two home so early? Playing hooky?"

"I wish," Gabi mumbled.

Reese gently nudged her daughter. "Not exactly. Gabi…was suspended." Reese explained.

"But I get to go back tomorrow!" Gabi said trying to make her mother see the bright side.

"Suspended! Gabrielle Amelia Williams-Montgomery what did you do!" Bianca stepped towards Gabi.

"Sweetheart, relax," Reese came between Bianca and their daughter.

"You're telling me to relax when she got herself suspended from school! She knows better than that – don't tell me to relax!" She turned back to Gabi, "What happened Gabi? Did you use your skateboard indoors again or pull a prank?"

"I kissed a girl." Gabi mumbled inaudibly.

"What?" Bianca frowned unable to hear her.

Gabi repeated herself clearly and loudly this time, "I kissed. A girl."

Bianca gasped in shock then looked over to Reese who nodded to her in confirmation.

"You kissed a girl," she repeated. "Do…are you…"

"I like girls, mom." Gabi said as if to rip off the band-aide.

"How long have you known this about yourself?"

Gabi shrugged, "Since I could remember."

"Gabi," Bianca walked over to her daughter, scooping her into her arms for a tight hug, "Why didn't you tell me? Don't you know that I would have supported you without a doubt?"

"I know that you would have. I just didn't want to make you think that you made me this way."

Bianca cradled Gabi's head in her hands, "It doesn't matter to me if nature made you this way or my genes made you this way or whatever. You're my daughter, first. Everything else is just noise."

Gabi hugged her mother tightly after hearing her words. Bianca squeezed Gabi back in a hug.

"Gabi," Why don't you go upstairs for a little bit?" Reese suggested.

"Okay," Gabi released her mother and ran upstairs.

Bianca looked at Reese, who smiled at her supportively.

"You knew. She told you, didn't she?" Bianca asked.

"She did," Reese admitted. "I've only known recently," Reese pulled Bianca into her arms. "I'm sorry if you're upset that I didn't tell you, but I wasn't going to out our daughter."

"I had a feeling that she was, but I didn't want to assume or push her." Bianca quickly looked away then back at Reese, "If I were in your shoes I would've done the same. The school suspended her," Bianca shook her head disappointed.

"Don't worry, I told the principal off without going too overboard."

"All I want to do is take her out of that school now."

"I spoke to her about that and she wants to stay."

"Really?" Bianca frowned.

"I think it more has to do with the girl she kissed."

Bianca smiled looking up towards the stairs, "Wow. I'm really proud of her."

"Me too," Reese looked in the same direction.

"Without question, my bake sale days at that school are officially over."

"Oh, don't worry. I already gave them notice on that."

"You know me so well," Bianca pulled Reese into a kiss.

"Wait," Reese pulled back. "Bake sale? Sweetheart, you don't bake."

"The local bakery does," she smiled sheepishly.

Reese laughed loudly at Bianca's admission.

Bianca took Reese's hand guiding her to the couch, pushing her down to sit. "I'm glad that you're home." She straddled Reese on the couch.

Reese gazed into Bianca's eyes, "Are you?" She tilted her head up to kiss Bianca, but she pulled away just when their lips were inches away.

"I am," she nodded. "You didn't forget that I'm throwing the annual fundraiser for the Miranda Center, did you?"

"I didn't forget. But for argument sake, let's say I needed to be reminded as to when it was going to be…"

Bianca simply smiled as she rolled her eyes, "It's tomorrow night. Be my date?" Once again she teased Reese by pulling her lips away just inches from hers.

"I'll be your everything," Reese tugged on Bianca's shirt as their lips met in a feverish kiss.

**oooOOOooo**

Miranda tapped her foot as she waited for AJ to come down the stairs at Krystal's house. Tonight they were all going to the Miranda Center for the annual fundraiser that her mother threw each year.

"AJ, come on!" She yelled. "And they say that girls take forever to get dressed!" She threw her arms in the air.

Krystal chuckled as she passed by, "AJ hurry up! Act like you've got some fire in your boots!" She called.

AJ came downstairs in his suit, straightening the cuffs. "Go ahead and say it! I am one fine specimen of man!"

Krystal and Miranda both looked at one another and then began laughing.

"Man? You haven't even mastered the art of growing peace fuzz on your chin!" Krystal teased.

AJ rolled his eyes as he came down the stairs, "My grandmother everyone. She's here's all night!"

"Sorry for laughing," Miranda rubbed his shoulder empathically. "You do look good."

AJ stood up straighter, "I do, right?!"

"Okay, y'all," Krystal grabbed her clutch purse, "Let's get the show on the road. In the car!" She announced as they headed out of the house.

**oooOOOooo**

Reese stood outside of the Miranda Center waiting for Miranda to show up with her youngest daughter Gabi. Gabi insisted on wearing dress pants with a matching blazer, suspenders, and loose dress shirt. Reese smiled down at her daughter.

"You know what to do if your grandmother suddenly shows up and you're not wearing that dress she bought you for your birthday, right?"

"Duck and dodge," Gabi replied.

"That's my girl," she winked. "Why don't you go check on your mother?"

"Okay," Gabi scurried inside.

Just then Miranda and AJ approached Reese along with Krystal. "Better late than never." Reese called to her daughter.

"Actually," Krystal interjected, "you can thank this fine specimen of man over here," she gestured at her grandson. Miranda snickered.

AJ frowned, "Grandma!"

Reese giggled as she gave Krystal a kiss on the cheek, "Wonderful seeing you again Krystal. You look beautiful."

"Thank you. So do you. Where's Bianca?"

"She's inside."

"I'll go find her. See y'all inside then," Krystal headed inside of the Center.

" I guess that we…" Reese stopped herself when she saw AJ frozen in motion as if he had seen a ghost. "AJ, what's going on?"

Reese looked over to Miranda who too was frozen in shock. "What's going on?" She asked again.

"My dad is here," AJ began to furrow his brow angrily, "You two stay here," he instructed.

"AJ!"

"Miranda! Stay!" He rushed over to his father, JR Chandler. "Leave!" He pushed JR's chest.

JR held his hands up, "AJ…your grandma, Dixie showed me pictures of you. You look just like your mother. I'm not here to fight you, son."

"Don't call me that! You lost that right! What are you even doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to Bianca and apologize."

"That's what phones are for! If she's not answering then obviously you're not getting the hint! This is not the time or place for any of your bullshit! Leave!" AJ growled.

"I am your father! You don't talk to me like-"

"Hey!" Reese stepped in, pulling AJ protectively behind her. "He said to leave. I would strongly listen to AJ."

JR glared at Reese, "I was trying to talk to Bianca and apologize."

"She's doesn't want your apology. It means nothing. Stay away from Bianca and away from AJ."

"AJ is my blood!"

"Were you thinking of that when you shot my Aunt and second mom, Marissa?!" AJ yelled angrily.

JR glared aggressively at AJ, "I'm still your father."

"Stay away from me! For good!" AJ stormed off into the Miranda Center.

JR made as though he was going to follow after him when Reese stopped him, "Get off of this property, now!"

A few members' of Reese's crew heard the commotion between she and JR and instinctively crowded around her, giving JR the message that he was easily out manned.

JR narrowed his eyes at Reese, "I remember you. Reese Williams…how does it feel knowing that you have Bianca only because Marissa died?"

Reese stepped up to JR without batting an eye, "You are a sick son of a bitch. Have you already forgotten how it was that Marissa died? Maybe Bianca and I would be together even with Marissa alive and may be we wouldn't be. We'll never know now because of _your _actions. Let me make this perfectly clear for you JR. You come after Bianca or anyone else I care about and love, then you'll wish that you never met me."

"Really now?"

"Oh really," she nodded, "If you don't already know, I'll let you know right now that I am one hell of an craftswoman with tools. Cross Bianca one more time and I'll make it look like you were never supposed to be an anatomical male. Before you ask the cliché question of, am I threatening you, the answer is: I'm giving you a very real and vivid warning. Take it as you wish to."

JR looked around him at the men although dressed to the nines, looked ready and willing to take him down. He snarled, "I'm gone," and with that JR stormed out to the parking lot where his driver waited.

Reese smiled at her crew, "You guys look dressed to kill."

"I'm glad I didn't have to do any killing," Obie brushed himself off, "I look to suave," he joked.

Reese turned around to see Miranda still standing outside. Reese went over to her daughter.

"Are you okay?"

"Are _you_?!" Miranda asked. "That was totally kick ass what you did."

Reese smiled, "Not a word to your mother. I don't want her to worry."

"My lips are sealed. I'll make sure that AJ doesn't mention anything to her either."

"Good girl. Now let's help your mother empty some deep pockets for this fundraiser," She linked her arm in Miranda's as they went inside of the Miranda Center.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey Everyone! I'm still in the writing process for the next chapter, so this one may be while. Please don't forget to leave feedback/reviews. Thanks!

Update: I had to do a quick edit of a mis-spelled word 'principal' no excuse other than I type literally well into the morning hours.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23:

The best thing about being able to be working on a project for a few months in another country was the fact that this time around her family was in that same country that she had to work. Since being back in Pine Valley, although a rocky start at first, Reese felt blessed because she was able to truly be there for her girls. It no longer was a phone call, time zone, or Skype session between them – she could physically be there for her girls to comfort them and experience things with them.

Today Reese and Miranda went out together for their own girl's day out. They went to the spa, saw a movie, and went shopping. After coming home from a full and satisfyingly eventful girls day, Reese and Miranda walked into the house to see both Miranda and Gabi in the middle of the living room doing yoga.

Miranda arched a brow as she watched how both her mother and sister were set on doing a 'tree pose'. For the most part, her mother was well balanced. Gabi in the meanwhile was struggling to keep herself balanced on one foot in the 'tree pose'.

"Yoga ladies! Namaste," Reese called.

Bianca looked over her shoulder to see Reese and her daughter. "How was girls day?" Bianca and Gabi got into the pigeon pose.

Miranda smiled at Reese, "It was awesome."

"Wonderful."

Miranda tilted her head as she watched her little sister keep up with their mother for each yoga pose.

"Are you doing this more to challenge yourself or support mom?"

Gabi looked up at her sister, "To better my skill. I heard on the news that doing yoga can make you better athlete. I want to be able to be as great of a skateboarder as Ryan Sheckler and be as great a rollerblader as Alex Broskow. If yoga could improve my ability to do better tricks, then I'm going try it."

Miranda eyes lit with excitement, "When you're done, do you want to see the clothes that I bought today?" She held up her shopping bag.

Gabi now sat cross-legged, arching her brow to her sister's question, "Do I look as though I care about skirts and dresses?"

Miranda shook her head with a roll of her eyes, "Why did I even ask?" She plopped herself onto the couch.

Bianca got up once she and Gabi were done to approach Reese, "I was told that yoga could help me greatly with regaining strength in my shoulder injury," she smiled to Reese.

"Hopefully you didn't over do it," Reese lovingly rubbed Bianca's left arm gently.

"I wouldn't mind a shoulder rub later," she wrapped her arms around Reese's waist.

"Anything you want," Reese and Bianca kissed a loving lip lock.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Reese slipped out of Bianca's embrace and opened the door to see Zach on the other side.

"Hey Reese," he smiled.

"Hey. Everything okay?" She opened the door wider for him to come in.

Zach took the invitation and came in, "Yeah, yeah. Nothing bad is going on, but I wanted to get permission from the two of you ladies to take this young lady," he pointed to Gabi, "out."

"Out? Out where?" Gabi asked.

Zach smiled, "Well, a group girls came into the casino and asked me if I would be interested having my casino be one their sponsors for their group. They even gave me two tickets for their game tonight to check out their team."

"What kind of team?"

"Roller derby."

"ROLLER DERBY?!" Gabi jumped up and down excitedly. "I have to go! I have to go! I have to go!"

Zach chuckled lightly, "I figured that you would."

"Roller derby?" Miranda asked, "What's that supposed to be? Is it supposed to be like the Kentucky Derby, but with skates instead of horses?"

Gabi frowned at her sister, "Really? That's what you think it is? Please tell me that I'm adopted!"

"Screw you," Miranda sneered.

"Girls!" Reese yelled sternly, causing both of them to quite down.

Suddenly Miranda's phone went off, alerting her of a text, "I'm going to go study at AJ's," she announced as she got up from the couch, "he just got home from baseball practice. See ya!" Miranda headed out of the door, but not before shoving her sister hard on her way out.

Gabi made a move to shove Miranda back, but caught nothing but air, "This isn't over, Rand!" Gabi angrily yelled.

Reese shook her head at her daughter's actions. "It was probably wise that we stopped at two, right?" Reese asked Bianca.

"Without a doubt," Bianca replied with no hesitation.

Reese turned back to Zach, "So the local roller derby girls would like you to sponsor them?"

"Yep. They call themselves 'The Funk Pinups'. I don't much about the sport, so I figured with Gabi being a roller derby enthusiast, having her with me for tonight's game would help me make a decision."

"Oh…let me go! Please!" Gabi looked back and forth between her mothers.

Reese smiled at her daughter, "I'm fine with it. Bianca?" Reese looked over to Bianca for additional approval.

"I'm fine with it too," she replied.

"Awesome! When do we go?" Gabi asked Zach.

Zach quickly glanced at his watch, "Now, if you're ready-"

"Shot gun!" Gabi ran out of the house excitedly before Zach could finish his sentence.

They all laughed over Gabi's over the top excitement.

"I'll bring her back home in one piece," Zach assured before following after Gabi, closing the door behind him.

Bianca hugged Reese from behind kissing her cheek, "Do you realize that Thanksgiving is a couple weeks away?"

"That's right," she smiled. "First one that I'll actually be here for with the girls in years," she added.

"Hm-mm," Bianca rested her chin on Reese's shoulder, "we'll finally be able to celebrate it together. So I was thinking that we could call the caterer-"

Reese pulled out of Bianca's arms and turned to face her, "Call a caterer? For Thanksgiving?" She glanced at her looking dumfounded.

"Reese, I don't cook. You've said it yourself – the best thing that I make is peanut butter and jelly. I've always hired a caterer anyhow."

"Not this year," Reese tugged on the bottom of Bianca's tank top to bring her towards her. "This year I'm cooking."

Bianca now gave Reese the same dumbfounded look that she had on her face, "Seriously?"

"Seriously. Yeah, we'll make an event out of it. We can invite Greenlee and Ryan along with Emma, Zach and Kendall with the boys, Krystal and AJ…it'll be fun."

"You would be cooking for a dozen people! You're amazing, but you're still only one woman."

"That's why I'll have the girls help along with Krystal's."

"Don't want my help?"

"Honey, I'm so sorry! What was I thinking?!" Reese frowned. "I definitely need a cheerleader," she answered straight faced.

Bianca pulled out of Reese's arms, playfully shoving her, "Not funny!" She stormed off to their bedroom upstairs. She could hear Reese's laugher as she followed after her to the bedroom.

"I'm kidding! Bianca!"

"No!" Bianca pouted.

"Baby, come here," Reese pulled on Bianca's hips to bring her in close.

"Why should I? I'm only a cheerleader, right?" She crossed her arms.

Reese smiled lovingly at her, "You really are trying damndest to be mad, but you're not succeeding."

"What do you know?" Bianca did her best to come off as still offended by Reese's comment from earlier.

"I know that within one minute, you're going to want me to take you to bed," Reese smiled confidently.

"No I won't," Bianca denied.

Reese nodded in agreement, "You're right. Because actually, you're going to beg me to," Reese slipped her hand beneath Bianca's tank top and tenderly squeezed on her breast.

Bianca did her best to steady her breathing as she felt Reese's hand pull her right breast out of her sports bra and pinch on her nipple.

"Don't," Bianca gritted her teeth, withholding a moan.

"Don't stop touching you…or don't touch you? I'm going to need better instruction than, 'don't', sweetheart," Reese took her hand from Bianca's breast and slid it into the front of her yoga pants, easily finding her nub.

"Ooh," she let out a moan, "you don't play fair."

Reese smiled, satisfied with herself in winning the battle of getting Bianca in her hands like putty. With the bed nearby, Reese continued messaging Bianca's nub as she walked her backwards towards the bed. Reese gently sat Bianca down on the edge, causing Bianca to softly whimper at the loss of Reese's fingers working her nub and folds. Reese straddled Bianca on the bed, capturing her lips in a ravishing kiss.

Reese broke their kiss, once more causing Bianca to release a whimper. "Op! Just remembered. You told me 'don't'. Who am I to assume that when you said 'don't' that you meant that you wanted me to keep going? I'll just stop," Reese smiled knowing what she was doing.

Bianca looked on, in shock over how Reese was so willing to leave her body throbbing. When Reese began to get up from on top of her, Bianca quickly grabbed her hips, keeping her in place.

"Don't you dare!" Bianca warned.

Reese smiled coyly, "Don't what? See you keep saying 'don't' but you never clarify exactly what you mean by it," she teased.

Bianca narrowed her eyes at Reese, "You're really going to make me say it, aren't you?"

"Heavens no! What I said was that you're going to beg me for it," she bit her bottom lip.

Bianca shook her head, "I strongly dislike you right now," she joked.

"You shouldn't say things you don't mean," Reese once more reached between Bianca's legs and began massaging her nub once more feeling that Bianca was even wetter than before.

Bianca rolled her head back, grinding her hips in time with Reese's strokes. Just as she would begin to hit an orgasm, Reese would completely stop suddenly, and then start again. It was a deliciously frustrating torture.

"Say it." Reese whispered into Bianca's ear before once again massaging Bianca's nub.

"No," her eyes fluttered as she entered a battle of her arousal vs. pride.

Then Reese plunged two of her fingers inside of Bianca causing her to whimper helplessly, "Say it!" Reese's voice shook as she too was idling on the complete loss of control.

"Please! Reese please take me to bed!"

Reese looked satisfied with herself, "I'd love to. However, I have huge day ahead me - I should go to sleep."

Reese began to get up when Bianca pulled her into back onto her lap and then rolled them over so that she was on top of Reese. They giggled together, Bianca pushed Reese's hair away from her face.

"You are not going anywhere." She kissed the tip of Reese's nose.

Reese pushed a lock of Bianca's hair behind her ear, "Like I would want be anywhere else," They kissed each other lovingly.

**oooOOOooo**

Reese stirred to the sound of her phone vibrating against the nightstand next to her. She looked over to Bianca who was still sleeping soundly on her side of the bed. Reese quickly glanced at her phone and then hit the dismiss button.

Just as Reese was about to fall back into bed, she heard the doorbell ring. Once again, Reese looked over to Bianca who was too deep in sleep to notice the ringing. Reese got up, throwing on a robe. As she tied the robe around her waist, once more she could hear her phone vibrate. Again, Reese put the phone on 'dismiss' and pocketed it into the robe as she made her way downstairs to answer the door.

Reese opened the door by the third ring of the doorbell. Zach was on the other side, holding a sleeping Gabrielle in his arms.

"How was the roller derby match?" Reese rubbed her daughter's back lovingly.

"She loved it," Zach came into the house, "Gabi got to meet the girls, and after the game the girls on the squad skated with her and taught her a few of their moves. They even have her a name," Zach carried Gabi up the stairs with Reese following behind him to Gabi's room.

"Really? What was the name that the girls gave her?"

"After watching the way that Gabi skated around the track adding in a few of her tricks they gave her the name 'Wicked Trickster'."

"Wicked Trickster?" Reese repeated. "I like it. It suits her." Reese rested her shoulder against the opening of Gabi's bedroom door.

Zach gently laid Gabi in her bed and quickly slipped her shoes off before tucking her in. "I thought so too," he took the light off in the room while Reese closed the bedroom door.

"So does that mean that you're going to allow your casino to sponsor The Funk Pinups?" Reese asked as they walked back downstairs.

"Oh, hell yes. The team won a massive victory tonight. Gabi screamed to the point that I wouldn't be surprised if she wakes up with no voice tomorrow. It was great. So now Gabi says that she wants to be a professional skater while moonlighting as a roller girl."

Reese chuckled as she imagined Gabi doing exactly that once she was old enough. "If anyone could accomplish that, it's Gabi," she opened the door for Zach. "Thanks for taking her out. This was truly right up her alley."

"Hey, it was my pleasure. Goodnight, Reese."

"Good night," she closed the door and headed back upstairs to Bianca when once again her phone vibrated. She pulled it from her robe to see it was the same number calling her once again.

Instead of dismissing the call, she answered it, "What is it that you want from me?!" She answered. Reese felt herself freeze to stone as she listened to each and every word.

"Oh god…"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you all for being so patient with me as far as the posting of this chapter goes. I'm going to do my best to get the other chapters out. I'm still writing – I can definitely assure you all of that. Please leave your feedback and comments and thank you for reading!


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24:

As the sunlight hit her face through the cracks between the curtains, Bianca squeezed her lights tight before opening one eye then the other. A low groan came out of her lips as she sat herself up and began to stretch. Her ears perked as she heard rustling coming to the closet on the left.

Bianca got out of the bed, wrapping her robe around herself. She saw Reese inside the closet grabbing a few clothes.

"Morning," Bianca called.

Morning," Reese said distractedly as she stuffed the clothes into a suitcase next to her feet.

Bianca frowned, "Going somewhere?"

"Just for a couple of days. I have to handle a little bit of business out of town."

"So…are you going tomorrow maybe?"

Reese zipped up her suitcase and rolled it over to stand beside her, "I have to go right away."

"Right away? Like, now?"

Reese sighed sadly, "I'm sorry. It's a really important client that I'm dealing with."

"What's about the lab at Fusion? Aren't Homer and Ava your most important clients right now?"

"I've already smoothed things over with Kendall for the Centric lab. Obie is going to be handling it for me until I get back," she explained.

Bianca frowned, "Where will you be going?"

"New York. My boss called me from France last night and he let me know that this is urgent and I have to go now. No 'if' 'ands' or 'buts' about it. I'm going be staying about the W New York hotel for a little bit."

Bianca frowned crossing her arms, "Can't you tell your boss that you can't?"

"You know that I can't do that. It's only going to be two days. My flight is in a couple of hours and the taxi is coming at any minute."

Bianca softly scoffed, "So you were going to make some sort of great escape out of here without even giving me much of a heads up until maybe I woke up and saw that you weren't here?!"

Reese stressfully ran her fingers through her hair, "It's not like that."

"Isn't it? Why couldn't you wake me up and tell me right after your boss called you? Why is it that a taxi is going to take you to the airport instead of me?!"

"Because I didn't want to wake you or worry you. We're in this place where everything is perfect, and good. I guess that I didn't want to ruin it by telling you that I had to jet off. I'm going to be back in two days. You won't even know that I'm gone."

Bianca swallowed, fighting back tears, "Yes I will."

Reese smiled lopsided to her, "Don't do that," she pulled Bianca into her arms as Bianca buried her head into Reese's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she looked into Reese's eyes, "I love you."

"I love you, too," kissed a slow lingering kiss, both not wanting to let go of the other quite yet. The moment was interrupted by the honk of a car horn outside.

Reese sadly looked into Bianca's eyes, "That has to be taxi."

Bianca grabbed Reese suitcase, "I'll walk you out."

They held each other's hand as they went down the stairs and walked out to the door to the waiting cab outside. The cab driver opened the door for Reese. Reese then took her suitcase from Bianca and placed it on the backseat of the car.

"Come here," Reese pulled Bianca into her arms for another hug. "I'll call you when I get there, okay?"

"Yeah," she wiped a tear away from her cheek. "You better," she chuckled.

Reese smiled as she now wiped a tear from her cheek. "I love you, so much sweetheart."

"I love you, more." They kissed once more a bittersweet lip lock before Reese got into the cab.

Bianca placed her fingertips to her touch kissed lips as she watched Reese's cab drive off. Once the taxi made a turn to the corner, out of sight Bianca slowly walked back into the house.

**oooOOOooo**

After her flight landed, Reese called Bianca to assure her that everything went off without a hitch. Reese rolled her suitcase outside, as she waited to catch a taxi to her hotel.

Suddenly a voice called out to her, "Need a ride, Pieces?" Reese whipped her head around to see her father, Forrest Williams smiling softly to her.

Part of Reese wanted to jump into her father's arms and give him a big hug, but the other part of her wanted to keep him at a distance.

"I don't need a ride, Dad," already she closed herself off. "I'm grabbing a taxi and I have a hotel booked."

"Reese, come on," he gently touched her arm, "under the circumstances—"

"I'm grabbing a taxi," she reaffirmed.

Forrest nervously wiped his mouth, "Can I take you to lunch at least? Please?"

Against her better judgments, she caved, "Fine."

"Great!" Forrest quickly grabbed Reese's suitcase as he led the way.

**ooo**

Reese looked around the pizzeria that her father brought her to. She remembered that it was the same pizzeria that her father used to bring her to when she was a little girl. Reese and her father used to be so close growing up. When her mother got on her about the way that she dressed, her father defended her. It seemed as though her father defended Reese against her mother a lot as a child until the 'phase' that he defended her daughter as going through more and more proved to no longer be a 'phase'.

"There was a busboy that worked here back when we used to come all of the time. He was pretty tight with the owner of this place. When the owner retired, he shared everything with the guy before handing this pizzeria over to him," Forrest explained. "Now the busboy and his family run this place."

Reese sighed, "Is this small talk supposed to make me see the importance of family? Pretty ironic considering, don't you think?"

Forrest shifted his is seat nervously, "How's your daughter? Gabi?"

"She's fine." Reese kept her answer short.

"Just fine? There has to be more to it than just fine. What's she like?"

"Just like me…in _every_ way and I love her regardless," she narrowed her eyes at her father.

Forrest smiled uneasily, "That's good. She's really lucky to have you and Bianca as her moms."

Reese resolve softened a bit upon hearing her father acknowledge Bianca as Gabi's other mother.

"How is your wife, Bianca?"

Reese once again was taken aback by her father's acceptance of Bianca as her wife.

"We divorced, but recently we've reconciled."

Forrest frowned, "When did you two divorce?"

"Seven years ago."

"Seven…" he trailed off. "That much time passed since we last spoke? God," he shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, Pieces."

Reese secretly always hated that nickname that her father gave her growing up. She got that it was a play on words with her name and the candy 'Reese's Pieces' but it was in her opinion such a stupid nickname. She never had the heart to tell her father because she didn't want to hurt his feelings and also she got used to it.

"I've been going to group. You know, one of those support groups for families with gay children - PFLAG."

"Have you? For how long?"

"A few years. The last three years to be exact."

"Why the change of heart?" She uncrossed her arms.

"Your mother and I were fighting all of the time after we both saw you in Pine Valley. It became unbearable and…we separated. It was when we separated that I realized how much I allowed your mother to tear myself away from you. I admire you for being there for Gabi because the moment that I was supposed to prove why I deserved to be your dad, I failed. I chose your mother's comfort over you." Her father wiped away a stray tear.

Reese wiped her tears away too, hearing her father's admission. "Mom never joined you for PFLAG, did she?"

Forrest shook his head, "Not a chance."

"As if there was any doubt. When did she get sick?"

"A year ago. We didn't reconcile, but I wasn't going leave her to be sick on her own. So I took care of her. I kept telling her that she needed to call you and let you know. She said 'no'. Claire definitely was born stubborn, lived stubborn, and died stubborn. I'm sorry that you two never reconciled…"

Reese waived a dismissive hand, "It wasn't going to happen, Dad. If you were going to PFLAG, then why didn't you call me?"

Forrest shook his head, "I was afraid that you wouldn't want me to talk to you. I kept telling myself once I hit a year at PFLAG that I would call you. Then a year became two years…and then your mother got sick and that sucked three years. Everyday I wanted to call you and tell you what was going on and once again I let fear and your mother's opinion sway me."

"It was cancer, wasn't it?"

Forrest nodded, "Leukemia," he clarified. "I don't want another seven years to go by without speaking to you. I never should have tried to mold you into my image career wise, or let your mother hurt you the way that I allowed her to. I'm so sorry, Reese. I'm no longer ashamed to tell people that my daughter is a lesbian. I'm proud you."

Reese smiled at her father. The last time that she spoke to her father he couldn't even say the word 'lesbian' let alone admit aloud that she was one, "Thank you, Dad."

"So…how did you and Bianca get back together?"

Reese arched a brow in disbelief, "You really want me to tell you?"

"I did ask, didn't I? Tell me," he smiled.

**oooOOOoo**

It had been at least five hours since Reese had taken off to New York for work. The flight was about an hour long and soon after her flight landed, Reese gave Bianca a call to let her know that she landed ok.

When her sister, Kendall called her for lunch, Bianca was more than happy to have here sister give her the much-needed company after losing Reese. They went out to Jane's Addiction to eat.

"How's your muffin?" Kendall asked before sipping her smoothie.

"It's good," Bianca smiled. "So…Reese told you that she had to go?"

Kendall nodded, "Yep."

"And you were completely fine with it? Bianca asked in disbelief."

Kendall shrugged, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because the lab is supposed to be finished within the next five weeks!"

Kendall shook her head, "Honestly, Binks you're looking for problems where there are none."

"And you're evading eye contact with me. There was no client in New York, was there? Besides, what client demands two days of service from an architect? She had to tell you the truth. So where she?"

"She's in New York."

"That much is true. Why is she there?"

Kendall saw the determination on Bianca's face and knew her sister wouldn't stop digging until she figured it out.

"Reese didn't want to worry you."

"I'm already worried. Tell me, please Kendall."

Kendall sighed in defeat, "Her father called her last night. Her mother died. The funeral's tomorrow."

"What?" Bianca stood up in shock, "I have to go to her."

"Bianca! Slow down! You weren't even supposed to know."

"How could she not tell me?!"

"Uh, did you forget what a disaster it was the last time either one of her parents spoke to her? Let her handle this on her own."

"No. Not with this. Can you and Zach take the girls for a couple days?"

"My god, you're actually going to head to New York."

"Mm-hm. Reese said she's staying at the W New York hotel. I'll call them to figured out if she's checked in."

"Instant persons GPS."

"Exactly. I have to pack," Bianca rushed out of Jane's Addiction. First order of business: book a flight to New York.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone! I'm always writing and developing. I'm still working on the next chapter so keyword of the day: Patience. Thanks for reading and I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Please leave feedback/reviews.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25:

After having a heart to heart with her father after years of estrangement, Reese felt a weight lifted from her shoulders. For the first time ever they actually talked about her life – not a fake version of it in which she was a straight woman to appease her mother and father.

Reese told her father all about both of her daughters, Gabi and Miranda and of how she and Bianca first met, separated, and how they managed to get back together, presently.

They went back to her hotel where they caught up some more with one another's lives. Forrest and Reese laughed as Reese told her father a story about her daughters.

"…So at the skate park, Gabi heard this teenage boy start making fun of Miranda because she has two moms and how her sister dresses like a boy. You have to remember that Gabi is a really feisty nine-year-old. Anyway, Gabi saw how this kid was just messing with her sister, so my daughter takes a hockey stick from one of the kids playing street hockey at the skate park, and the puck."

Forrest laughed hysterically, "She nailed him, didn't she?"

Reese nodded proudly, "A perfect bulls eye to the crotch."

Forrest laughed holding the picture of Miranda and Gabi that Reese showed him from her wallet, "Atta girl. The girls are gorgeous," he handed the picture back to Reese.

"I won't disagree with you there," she tucked the photo back into her wallet.

Forrest stood up, "I should get back home. Sure that you don't want to just stay with me?"

Reese waved a dismissive hand, "I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow morning for the funeral."

"Okay," they embraced in a tight hug – a first in years, "I love you, Pieces."

"I love you, too Dad." Reese walked her father to the door and closed the door behind him after his left.

Now alone in the hotel room, Reese walked over to the widow to see the city buildings lit up in front of her. Quite moments like this made her think of Bianca and all she wanted to do was get herself comfortable in Bianca's arms as they enjoyed this moment together.

Reese grabbed her phone from her pocket and called Bianca's number. Bianca finally answered on the phone.

"Hey," Bianca answered.

"Hey," Reese answered back. "I have to tell you something. You and I have come too far together for me to ruin it by not being honest with you. Sweetheart, I'm not in New York to see a client. I'm in New York because my mother passed away."

Reese waited for Bianca's response on the other end as a momentary silence filled the phone line.

"Can I ask you why you did tell me about it?" Bianca asked calmly.

"Because my family drama has always been messy and dysfunctional. I wanted to spare you all of that. I figured that if I was going to there and be more than likely treated as a black sheep – fine. I refuse to have you treated as how I would be, though."

"And so you lied to me?"

"Yes, but Bianca I swear to you that I was trying to shelter you from my family drama."

"You are my family – don't you get that?! As long as we're in each other's lives then your burdens are mine, too,"

Reese smiled at Bianca's words, "I should have told you. I'm a huge idiot for not being honest.

"You're correct on both counts," she answered matter-of-factly. "You would think by now that I'm going to figure out the truth when you try to protect me through lying."

Reese groaned, realizing that Bianca already knew, "Kendall told you, didn't she?"

"Yes she did. Nice that I had to find out from my sister instead of my girlfriend."

"Baby, I wasn't trying to tell Kendall up front. I told her I had to take off for business and she got upset that I was leaving in the middle of a job and so I had to tell her the truth," Reese explained.

"Your explanation still doesn't make me feel better about the fact that you left me in the dark."

"I know. I promise I'm never going to mislead you again."

"You better not!"

Just then Reese heard a knock on the door, "What the?"

"What's going on?"

"Someone's at the door," Reese scratched her head, "Can't be room service, I have the 'do not disturb' tag up."

"Answer it."

"We're in the middle of an important talk. Hopefully whoever's there will go away."

"Reese, answer it," Bianca pressed. "I'll talk to you soon," she hung up before Reese could say anything else.

Reese went to the door, ready to shoo away room service if it truly was them on the other side of the door. Reese's eyes turned to saucers to see Bianca on the other end of the door.

"Bianca?!" She whispered out in shock.

"Surprise," Bianca smiled at her lovingly.

"Oh God, I'm so relieved that you're here," Reese rushed into Bianca's arms and cried.

The brave front that she held from the moment that she was told about her mother's passing, to the every moment that she got off of the phone with Bianca had evaporated. Bianca lovingly cradled Reese's head as they both held each other.

"You should have never lied to me ever about this! Stop trying to protect me from what you fear might happen." Bianca scolded once they released once another.

"I promise. I just…"

"I know," Bianca entwined her hands in Reese as they went over the couch. "I'm going to your mother's funeral with you," She more stated it than requested it.

Reese smiled, "We may get scowls from some of my mother's socialite friends – just warning you."

"Does that matter to you?"

Reese brought Bianca's hand to her lips, "Hell no," she kissed the back of Bianca's hand lovingly.

"Good. Have you seen your father yet?"

"I have. He and my mother separated soon after seeing me and for the past three years he's been going to PFLAG."

"What? That's amazing! So he's finally supportive of you?"

"Yeah. Who knew?" She smiled happily.

"So are any of your family members going to be there?"

"Well, my mother only has a sister named Vera. Vera and my mother didn't get along. My aunt Vera was the first person I came out to and she was so accepting. Vera's also sort a globetrotting musician, so she and my mother never got along because my mother looked down to her. Vera most likely isn't coming. We've tried getting a hold of her with no luck. As far as attending family members, it's going to be me, my dad, possibly Vera, and my dad's brother August. The rest are going to be my mother's socialite friends."

"No cousins?"

Reese shook her head, "Small family, remember? Vera never wanted to be a mom. And my Uncle August is too much of a big kid to actually have a kid. I'll be the lone offspring," Reese shrugged. "You have to be tired," Reese lovingly pushed Bianca's hair from her face.

"I'm fine. I'm more worried about you. This whole day has been emotionally draining for you."

"We're both tired. I say that we deserve sleep," Reese stood up, holding her hand out to Bianca.

Bianca gladly took Reese's hand as they headed to the bed of the hotel to get some much-needed rest after the day of events.

**oooOOOooo**

The next day Bianca and Reese went to the cemetery for her mother's funeral. When Reese saw the mahogany colored steel casket and the huge picture of her mother looking oh so regal wearing her best pearls, she hesitated in her tracks. Bianca supportively squeezed Reese's hand.

"Honey, it's okay," Bianca pulled Reese into a hug.

Reese breathed out as she hugged Bianca tightly, "I don't know how I would be able to get through this without you."

Bianca pressed her forehead against Reese's lovingly, "I love you."

"I love you, too." They continued towards the growing group of people for her mother's funeral.

When Forrest spotted his daughter, he rushed over to her and Bianca, "Bianca, hello. I didn't know that you were coming."

"It was sort of a spur of the moment thing," Bianca explained, "It's nice seeing you again, Mr. Williams. Although the circumstance's could have been better."

"I won't disagree with you there." Forrest turned to his daughter, "If you wanted to say a few words, you can. If you're too uncomfortable to say anything, then that's fine too."

Reese sighed sadly, "I'll think about it. Did Vera come?"

"She won't make it."

"Oh…"

"August is here, though," Forrest winced.

Reese scrunched up her face, "Oh."

"What's so bad about your Uncle August?"

"August is a wildcard." Reese explained.

"Did someone call my name?" A voice boomed from behind her father.

Bianca looked at the man who looked sort of like Jeff Bridges circa 'The Big Lebowski.'

"Reese! Long time no see kiddo!" August hugged her, lifting her off the ground. "You look great!"

"Thanks Uncle August."

"Wow," August focused his gaze on Bianca, "Reese, mind introducing me to your gorgeous friend?"

Reese rolled her eyes, "August, Bianca. Bianca, my Uncle August."

"Your _young_ Uncle August," August shook Bianca's hand, "Ms. Bianca, so are you seeing someone?"

"Really August? You're hitting on women at a funeral?" Forrest asked in disbelief.

"Isn't the saying, 'the dead would want us to move on and not be sad'? Exhibit A. big brother. Anyway," he turned back to Bianca, "do you have a boyfriend?"

Bianca and Reese looked at one another knowingly, "No."

August smiled widely, "Would you like one?"

"I'm already involved." Bianca smiled sweetly.

"Lucky guy."

"Lucky girl," Reese interjected.

"Wait, what?" August frowned in confusion as he watched Reese entwined her hand into Bianca's.

"Uncle August, meet my girlfriend, Bianca."

August looked between Reese and Bianca back and forth, "Huh…this is new. So you're actually my niece's girl. Cool," he nodded. "Next time throw me a bone, and bring a straight girl that I can make feel ashamed to have slept with me when she wakes up the next morning. Speaking of," he combed a hand through his hair, "I spy Lilly Evert looking mighty nice in her mournful state. Catch you later!" He scurried off.

Bianca giggled, "Your uncle is…one of kind."

"Glad that someone thinks so. The man is unhinged!" Forrest complained.

"You could have not invited him, Dad."

"I couldn't. He heard about your mother's passing from an acquaintance, so here we are in cringe mode."

"Maybe your brother will behave," Bianca offered.

"And maybe fish can fly," Reese mumbled.

"Never mind August. The service is about to start. Ladies, why don't you take a seat next to me up front?" Forrest gestured as they headed over to the chairs.

**ooo**

As the service went on and each person stood up to say a few words about her mother, Reese struggled with herself on what her next move was. _Say something. Don't say something. Say something. Don't say anything!_ It was a vicious cycle as each person came up to speak.

Reese watched as her father went up to the podium to speak and his words were meaningful and very touching even though he was separated from her mother at the time of her death.

As Reese continued to debate with herself as to what she should do, suddenly August came to the podium. Bianca looked over to Forrest who stressfully pinched the bridge of his nose as he bowed his head.

"Uh-oh," Reese whispered.

"What?" Bianca asked.

"August."

"Hello!" August waved.

"Dear God," Reese's father groaned.

"Uh…I'm August Williams. Claire's brother-in-law… Claire never was known to let loose. Here's a fun fact: I was trying to get with Claire, but she was into my brother. Dodged a bullet!" His comment was met with groans and gasps, but August carried on unfazed, "My brother, Forrest before he met Claire was a lot like me!" August looked back to Claire's picture then back at the mourners. "After he married Claire, though…Ermmmm…" August looked up to sky as if trying to find his words leaving everyone confused in the moment of silence waiting for him to speak.

"Most awkward silence ever," Reese whispered to her father.

"More like most awkward silence in history!" Forrest whispered back.

Finally August began talking again, "You know. I wise man once said: If you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all." August looked to each side of the group of people seated, then nonchalantly walked back to his seat.

Everyone was whispering furiously while August sat in a state of oblivion in his chair. The reverend came to the podium having complete confusion etched all over his face.

"What the hell was that?" Bianca whispered feeling just as confused as everyone else.

"Classic August," Reese explained.

"Thank you August. If there isn't anyone else who can speak about Claire Williams–"

"I have a few things to say," Reese stood up. It all happened so quickly that she didn't completely realize that she offered to say a few words until she as standing in front of the podium.

"Um," she smiled nervously, "I'm Reese Williams. I'd like to share a story about my mother, Claire Williams. I remember when I was about seven years old my go-to person had always been dad. This time, though my dad wasn't available because he was on a business trip, so it was just my mom and myself. So here we were: Mom and I with nothing much in common - much less to say to one another. Then she suddenly suggested that we go for a drive. She surprised me by taking me to Coney Island and spending half of the day there," she smiled. "I'll still remember that day of one of the funniest days ever spent from my childhood. That's how I'd like to remember my mother."

With that said, Reese took her seat once more between her father and Bianca. Reese's father grabbed her hand and squeezed it supportively.

"Atta girl," he smiled fighting back tears.

**oooOOOooo**

After the funeral Reese and her father were approached by her mother's lawyer for the reading of her mother's Will. As expected, Claire left most of everything to her charities. As for some of her sentimental items she left those to her friends and father. When the lawyer got to Reese, instead of possessions, her mother left her with a letter. Reese opened the letter to read just a few words: _'I will never understand why you chose to cut me from your life and choose such a disturbing lifestyle, but I forgive you. -Mom.'_

Forrest took both Bianca and Reese out for dinner to lighten the atmosphere due to the events of the day. Reese sat in amazement to see both her father and Bianca together in the same room as her, having a conversation with each other. This scene would have never taken place with her mother. She couldn't help but think back bitterly to the letter that her mother left for her.

"She forgives me?!" Reese suddenly blurted. She had been too shocked to say anything initial during the Will reading. "She cuts _me _out of her life, doesn't tell me that she was even sick," she turned to Bianca, "never could accept you as the woman I loved or mother of my child, tells me how disgusting I am for being who I am, but she has the nerve to say that she forgives me as if I was some sort of deviant!"

Forrest frowned angrily, "What the hell was she thinking? That's what was in that letter?!" He demanded protectively.

"Yes! No apologizes because Mom doesn't do apologizes – she never would do apologizes! But she sure can forgive you," she looked away as the tears came. "I shouldn't have even come," she whispered.

Forrest rushed to his daughter's side, pulling her into his arms to comfort her, "I'm glad that you did come. If you hadn't we probably would have gone on still not speaking. Something good came from this. We have each other again. Silver linings, Pieces," he gently wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

Reese nodded to her father's words as he kissed the top of her head. "You are more than just a few words on a letter from a small minded woman," Forrest reaffirmed. He pulled her into another hug as she wiped her eyes.

"Your father is right," Bianca rubbed Reese's back lovingly as Forrest sat back down in his chair.

Reese sighed out tiredly, "I didn't expect to get anything from her, but it would have at least been nice to have her acknowledge how she hurt me. Then again, that was too much to ask of her."

"If it makes you feel any better, I think August had the most honest eulogy of your mother." They all laughed.

"Most screwed up eulogy ever!" Reese laughed.

"What exactly was your uncle's point?" Bianca giggled.

"Something about you," she turned to her father, "being a lot like him before you met mom."

"No," Forrest raised a finger up, "for the record, I was never like August. If anything I can agree that I was a lot more laid back before I married your mother. August says that I became sort of a conservative snob after getting married. Anyhow, forget August. When is your flight tomorrow?"

"Early. Really early."

"Don't make yourself a stranger to come back home for a visit."

"There is Thanksgiving," Bianca mentioned. "We're planning on spending Thanksgiving with friends and family. It would be nice for you to come," she turned to Reese, "hopefully I'm not overstepping boundaries."

"No," Reese gave her hand a supportive squeeze, "it would actually be perfect. You could meet the girls and finally we can spend some long overdue family time. If you wanted to come, that is, Dad."

Forrest smiled happily, "I'll clear my schedule." He looked back and forth between Reese and Bianca. "You two really are good together. I'm sorry I didn't try to see it before."

"It's water under the bridge, Forrest," Bianca assured.

Forrest drummed his fingers on the table, "I should go. You both probably want to be alone. After all, come tomorrow you both will once again have parenthood to work around to find alone time together," He stood up.

Reese stood up to hug her father, "I'll call you when I get back."

"I'll hold you to it," he kissed her cheek before releasing his daughter. "Bianca," he turned to her, "I want to thank you for giving Reese the family that her mother and I failed to provide her," he hugged Bianca who happily hugged him back.

"No thank you is warranted. Goodbye Forrest."

"Bye. See you both in Pine Valley," He slipped out of the restaurant leaving the two women alone.

"Did we just invite my father to Thanksgiving?" Reese looked a little shocked mixed in with happy.

"Mm-hm."

"Wow…how things change within a matter of days. We should go back to the hotel and pack for our flight tomorrow."

"We could do that…or we could take advantage of being alone without having to work around our jobs or the kids like your dad mentioned," Bianca pulled Reese into a seductive lip lock.

Reese gazed into Bianca's eyes, already wanting to take her then and there, "Only on one condition," Reese swallowed hard at the passion between them grew.

"Name it."

"Don't mention my father ever again in the same sentence as us talking about making love."

Bianca grabbed Reese's hand, leading her out of the restaurant, "Deal."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you for your unwavering patience while waiting for me to get this chapter out. As mentioned before, I am always writing so don't think that I'm leaving you all hanging for sport. :) Leave your feedback/reviews and next chapter will be up soon.


	26. Chapter 26

AJ grinned ear to ear like a kid during Christmas as he watched Reese, Obie and one of her other guys Richie worked on building a half pipe. Finally AJ was able to convince his grandmother to allow him to get a half pipe in the backyard.

The agreement that Krystal had with AJ was that if he was able to manage straight 'As' and was able to keep himself out of fights, then the ramp was his. It took a lot of studying and willing power not to knock an idiot out who dared mess with him or Miranda, but he pulled through.

After getting the go ahead to get the ramp built by Krystal, Reese asked Obie and Richie to volunteer a Saturday to help her get it built. Miranda and AJ sat outside on the backyard deck, watching the progress of AJ's ramp build. Miranda arched a brow at AJ who grinned ear to ear as he rocked his skateboard beneath his feet from side to side.

"You do know that they've only just started, so it is going to be a while, right?" Miranda commented.

"Yeah, I know, but I've been wanting this so bad that I can practically taste that half pipe!"

Miranda frowned at his choice of words, "You can practically 'taste the half pipe'?"

AJ shifted his eyes, "Maybe I should have said that I can practically feel it beneath my feet as I skated."

"That would have been better. Seriously though AJ, they're probably going to be a couple of hours before their done. Why don't we do something?"

"Like what?" He still kept his eyes glued to the build taking place in the backyard.

"Like…go out. Go the mall or something."

AJ turned to Miranda, "I'm not going to the mall with you. It always feels like a bait and switch because then you'll want to try a shirt here, a dress or pant here and next thing you know, then I'm sitting on the chair outside of the waiting room having you try on clothes and ask me my opinion. I'm a dude! It all looks the same to me!"

Miranda narrowed her eyes, "Are you done with your little vent, AJ?"

AJ nodded, "I believe that I got my point across."

She rolled her eyes, "We don't have to go to the mall. We could go to Jane's Addiction instead."

AJ tilted his head to the side in thought, "Sounds good to me. I've been dying for a Have-o Navarro smoothie for a while."

"We should go! You have to give into your cravings when it involves getting a Have-o Navarro."

AJ looked over to the partially built half pipe, "I don't know. I really want to be here when they finish building."

"What are you? An expectant father?! It's a ramp."

"Not a ramp! A half pipe!"

"Whatever!" she threw her hands up in defeat. "I swear, sometimes hanging out with you is like hanging out with Gabi. I am going to Jane's Addiction," she stood up with her hands placed on her hips.

"Are you planning on coming back?"

"I'm not grabbing you a smoothie. Either you come with me and get it or I come back and bring a Have-o Navarro for myself, and won't share."

AJ shook his head, "You would really be that cruel as to taunt me with your smoothie that you refuse to share."

"Yes," she smiled. "Coming or staying?"

AJ grabbed his skateboard as he got up, "Fine. I'm coming," he looked back to the progress for his half pipe, again. "I feel awful leaving her."

"Her? Oh my god, don't tell me that on top of that, you've already named it."

"Ok…I won't," he blushed a little in embarrassment.

"You named it. Okay. What did you name it? You called it a she, so obviously it's a girl's name. What's the name?"

"Diana."

"Diana?"

"After Wonder Woman's alter ego."

Miranda snickered, "Wow…nice AJ."

"Come on! Wonder Woman is awesome, just like this half pipe is going to be. Diana is the perfect name for it," he stared back at the build taking place.

"A ramp named Diana?" Miranda mused again.

AJ tilted his head, "Hm…I see your skepticism," he smiled widely once it came to him, "Dirty Diana is going to be a way better name for her!"

Reese walked up to both AJ and Miranda, "Hey guys. So AJ, I took the liberty of buying you a tarp to cover your half pipe with once it's built."

"Tarp…for?"

"Winter," she stated simply. "In case you forgot, we're in November. The snow is coming within the next couple weeks or so. A tarp will protect your half pipe during winter."

"Oh. Thanks."

Reese stuffed her hands into her pockets. We're half way there. We've got at least 3-4 more hours on this and then we're done."

"So much for it being like an hour," Miranda muttered.

"You don't have to hang around and watch us build this. You may as well be watching paint dry. Go somewhere fun. It's a Saturday." With that Reese went back to building the half pipe with Richie and Obie.

"Did you hear that AJ? We should do something fun."

"Fine," AJ muttered, "Let's go out."

Miranda linked her arm through AJ's, "FINALLY! Jane's Addiction?"

"Why not?"

**oooOOOooo**

Bianca worked behind her laptop, reading up on all of the emails she received as well as get in a few conference calls with a few of the engineers and scientists who worked at Cambias to get a heads up on how progress was going in every step of the creation process of one of their newest cosmetics.

All day was full of video chatting, emailing, faxing, and reading – it was non-stop. Bianca gave herself an hour to collect herself before she would get back at working again. The perk about working from home was that the comforts of home were within literal reach. Bianca was about to go upstairs to take a quick shower when the doorbell rung.

Bianca answered it to see Greenlee on the other side.

"Hey. Mind if I come in?" Greenlee walked right in without waiting for Bianca's answer.

"No," Bianca arched a brow as she closed the door. "Is everything ok?"

"Me? I'm ok. I've had better days…Ryan's not coming for Thanksgiving." Greenlee blurted quickly.

"What? Why not?"

"Because crazy Annie has Emma for the holiday and Ryan doesn't want Emma alone with her."

"Emma's a teenager."

"And Ryan is overprotective. Every flipping holiday that Annie has Emma, he gets this way! Not that I blame him, but you won't catch me near crazy Annie anytime soon, so that's all him. I'll just spend Thanksgiving with you all," she smiled. "Besides, two more years and Emma's eighteen and able to tell Ryan to step back."

"Can't she do that now?"

"Ryan won't let the reigns go until Emma is officially eighteen."

Bianca shook her head, "Ryan needs to let go."

"I've been telling him that, but will he listen?! Anyhow, that isn't the reason why I'm here completely. I heard my dad mention that Erica may be coming back for the holidays?"

"What? Why didn't she call me?"

"She wanted to surprise you and Kendall I guess."

"Oh."

Greenlee flashed her a serious glance, "Have you told your mother that you're back with Reese?"

Bianca bit her bottom lip guiltily "Not exactly."

"Not exactly or not at all?"

"Um…the second one."

"What? You and Reese have been back together for almost three months and you haven't mentioned it to your mother?" Greenlee thought for a moment, "Then again with Erica Kane as my mother, butting into my relationships, I wouldn't breathe a word to her either," she mused.

"I just…I wanted to…I don't know what I wanted."

"You wanted to keep your mother from messing up your relationship…again. Imagine her surprise if she does come to see not only that Reese is back in town, but back with you."

"I should tell her. She was supportive before when we got back together."

"Peace treaties never last with Erica Kane. You and Reese divorced and it wasn't exactly the most peaceful divorce. Trust me, Mama Erica is going to have daggers."

Bianca anxiously pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, "I'm going to have to talk to Reese tonight about it then. I don't want her to be blindsided if my mother really is planning on coming as a surprise."

"You definitely are going to have to give Reese that heads up. And for God's sake, don't let her get into your head again! Reese loves you and you love her. You both belong with each other, and that's it. Everything else is bullshit – including your mother."

Bianca frowned, "Hey!"

Greenlee held up her hands, "Face it Bianca, it's an inconvenient truth."

"I get it. I know how you feel about my mother, Greenlee. If the prospect of my mother possibly showing up to Thanksgiving may cause you to reconsider coming, then I won't blame you."

"No way! I'm even more convinced to come!"

Bianca raised a skeptical brow, "Really? Why?"

"I made sort of a promise to Reese when I came back from Ireland that if anyone where to come after her or give her grief that I would kick their ass. Not that I plan to kick your mother's ass – I wouldn't do that even though it is an, oh so tempting thought. I'm not going to leave Reese in a room without an alley whose willing to go toe to toe with your mother if necessary."

Bianca sighed, "I have a lot of mixed feelings about what you just said, but I know that your heart is in the right place and I appreciate that. Thank you, Greenlee."

"You're welcome. So what are you doing today?"

"Working."

"Working on a Saturday?

"No rest for the weary."

"Where's Gabi?"

"She's gone to one of the indoor skate parks with a group of friends. Ever since Zach took her to roller derby, she's been skating non-stop."

Greenlee smiled, "She's not expected back for a few hours?"

"Sounds about right. Why? You're smiling to mischievously – I'm getting paranoid!"

"You're always paranoid," Green waved a dismissive hand, "I'm smiling because I want to take you lingerie shopping."

"Lingerie shopping? Why?"

"To seduce the pope – why else does a woman where lingerie?! You are going to seduce Reese…and then break the news about your mother to her. Bad news always hurts less with you mix in lingerie as the icebreaker."

"What? Uh…I don't know."

"Ok. Let's put it this way: How would you like bad news delivered to you? By Marilyn Monroe in nun's outfit, or Marilyn Monroe in a sexy lingerie?"

Bianca narrowed her eyes skeptically, "I could never picture Marilyn Monroe in a nun's outfit – nobody can."

Greenlee slumped. "In this scenario humor me and answer the question."

Bianca let out an exasperated sigh, "Let's go lingerie shopping."

"Smart woman. You may have just saved your relationship – this is the moment where lingerie saved the world!…Your world…Hell, let's just go."

Bianca laughed at Greenlee's nonsensical babble as they exited the house.

**oooOOOooo**

Reese tiredly massaged her neck, coming home in the evening after building AJ's half pipe. Even though it was 38 degrees out, AJ was already christening his half pipe once Reese and the guys finished it. Reese threw her keys on the table and made her way upstairs to the bedroom.

"Bianca!" Reese called.

"I'm in the bedroom!" Bianca called out.

Reese took her jacket off as she made her way into the bedroom, "I think that after building all day I get a pass on skipping cooking tonight." Reese saw Bianca wearing a rose colored robe.

"I think that you more than deserve a break from cooking," Bianca took Reese jacket from her hands and tossed it on the vanity nearby.

Reese arched a brow, "Bianca Montgomery, are you seducing me?"

"Perhaps," Bianca pulled Reese into a kiss.

She narrowed her eyes as she asked flatly, "What's going on?"

"Why must something be going on for me to what to spend time with you?" she asked innocently.

"Bianca, I can sense when something is up. Tell me."

Bianca sighed out before sitting on the edge of the bed, "My mother may be coming back to Pine Valley for Thanksgiving. I haven't told her about us yet."

"Ooh…so to see us together again—"

"I'm not sure how she'll react. I just don't want you to feel as though you have run back to Paris if my mother stirs thing up again."

"You're afraid that I'd leave you?" Reese was a little off guard by Bianca's insecurity.

She looked up at Reese, "A little."

Reese crouched down in front of Bianca, "Baby, I'm not going anywhere. We are not who we were seven years. We are wiser than the women we were back then. I believe in us so completely and I'm not going to let anything tear me away from you _ever_ again."

Bianca cupped Reese's face in her hands, "I feel the same way. I'm going to let anyone – my mother included, get in the way of us being together. I'm not losing you again."

"Stop worrying about it, because you're not. So what if your mother shows up? We'll just have another seat open at the dinner table. If she says anything, I'll let it roll off my back."

"You shouldn't have to. I'll make it clear to her that you are off limits."

"We're playing 'what if' scenarios when for all we know your mother could be cool with us being together."

"Obviously you don't know my mother well enough."

"We'll cross that bridge if we come to it." Reese assured.

"If it makes you feel any better Greenlee said that she has your back and is ready to kick ass if necessary."

Reese smiled, "I knew I always liked Greenlee." Reese tugged at Bianca's robe. "What's under the robe?"

"Oh," Bianca hugged her own waist, "it was supposed to be as Greenlee put it, the 'icebreaker' for letting you know that my mother may be coming."

"So in case I was too worked up about receiving the news, the sexy lingerie was supposed to distract me?"

"Um…yeah. It sounds completely stupid-"

"No it doesn't sound stupid. Let me see," Rees pulled Bianca's arms away from her body. "Please?"

"You're going to look at it and think it's dumb and not want me," her paranoia began to show.

"You think that I might not want you? Bianca, when Gabi was a baby and you were covered in her spit up, I found you unbearably sexy and wanted you even then. Stop being silly and let me see."

Bianca relented and allowed Reese to untie her robe and open it. Reese pulled away the robe, and her eyes became as big as saucers as she saw the black laced bustier she wore that left little to the imagination.

Reese gazed at Bianca, "The last thing that this is, is stupid. I know that just told you that even covered in baby spit I wanted you, but I'm going to admit that seeing you in this now makes me especially want you," she pulled Bianca into a kiss that Bianca hungrily accepted.

Reese gently pushed Bianca down and began kissing on her neck then down to the valley of her breasts when they heard a knock on their bedroom door.

"Nooo," Reese groaned as she rested her head between Bianca's breasts.

Bianca simply giggled lightly as she combed her fingers through Reese's hair, "Who is it?"

"Gabi!" Their daughter answered.

Reese looked at Bianca and pouted. "What's up Gabi?" Reese tried her best to sound neutral.

"Can I hang out with you guys for a while?" Gabi asked from behind the door.

Reese pouted again at Bianca in disappointment.

"She wiped out pretty bad at the skate park today and usually when that happens, she bunks with me to take her mind off of the pain," Bianca explained.

"Hold on!" Reese called as she got up. She shook her head sadly as she watched Bianca tie her robe back on.

Reading Reese's mind, Bianca replied, "Later. I promise you," she got up and quickly kissed Reese a smoldering lip lock before opening the door for their daughter.

Gabi came into the room, holding an icepack to her outer thigh, "Did I wake you guys?"

"Trust us Gabi, we were very much awake." Reese crouched down to her daughter, "What happened there?" Reese pointed to Gabi's iced injury.

"Bad landing when trying out a new trick," Gabi explained. "I just really bruised it."

"Gabi, did you want to watch a movie in here with us? Bianca asked.

"If that's okay," she looked at Reese sensing the need for her approval too.

"Of course it's okay. Why don't you and your mom pick a movie," Reese took the ice pack from Gabi, "and I'll renew the ice in this thing for you. Deal?"

"Deal," Gabi headed over the bed to get comfortable.

"We'll finish our _discussion_ later," Bianca called to Reese in passing.

"I'll hold you to it," Reese called back as she made her way downstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks everyone for your support and patience. I'm going to do my best that get the next chapter out. Leave your reviews/feedback.


	27. Chapter 27

Reese stirred as the tossed awake in the morning. Instinctively she reached out of Bianca and pulled her close to her by her waist.

"Morning," Reese slightly groaned.

Bianca turned herself around so that she was facing Reese, "Morning." They both kept their eyes closed in their greeting.

"Figure the kids are awake yet?"

"Is it bad parenting if I don't know and kind of don't care?"

Reese softly chuckled, "Don't care huh?" she finally opened her eyes to see Bianca staring back at her.

"I just want to focus on us here and now. No drama of parenting or Thanksgiving or friends…or parents."

Reese gently stroked her fingers through Bianca's hair, "So now we get to the heart of the matter. You're still nervous about your mother coming?"

Bianca simply nodded in response.

"Have you called her yet and let her know that you know that she's most likely coming or that we are back together?"

Bianca shook her head quietly.

"And why haven't you?"

"It's not that I'm ashamed of you – I'm proud of you and I'm so proud to be with you. I just…"

"I know. Do you love me?"

Bianca smiled, "You know that I do."

"With all of your heart?"

"With all that I am," Bianca entwined her hand in Reese's.

"Then that's it. I love you with all of my heart and with all that I am. Everything else outside of what we feel for each other is just noise," Reese rolled herself on top of Bianca, pinning her hands above her head and they kissed a passionately languid kiss.

Once their kiss broke a Reese blurted, "I'm taking you out tonight for a date."

Bianca smiled, "A date?"

"Yes. I want you to take your mind off of everything. Come tomorrow it will be Thanksgiving and things will be way to chaotic for us to spend some time together between being completely busy cooking with Krystal, everyone including my dad coming – your mom coming. You deserve to not have to think about the stress. This date tonight is all about you and me. I'll rent a hotel for us too," she smiled knowingly as she kissed Bianca's hand.

"A hotel rental? Are you expecting to get lucky?" Bianca propped herself up by her elbows.

"If the accusation is that I'm being overly presumptuous, then guilty as charged. In fact, I'd like you wear that bustier that you wore a few nights ago beneath your dress," Reese captured Bianca's lips in a steamy lip lock."

Bianca giggled between kisses, "But do we really need a hotel?"

Just then, they heard a knock on their bedroom door. Reese and Bianca looked to the door then back to each other, "Do you really need an answer to your question?"

Bianca scrunched her face up, realizing that the hotel was their best bet at alone time, "Who is it?" Bianca called.

"US!" Miranda's voice called out.

They looked at one another again, "Until night," Reese whispered before giving Bianca one last kiss before rolling onto her side of the bed and off of Bianca.

"Come in, girls!" Reese called out.

Within seconds the Miranda and Gabi entered the room. Gabi jumped onto the bed between her moms while Miranda sat on the edge of the bed.

"Mama, are you gonna make breakfast?" Gabi bounced excitedly.

Reese looked between her two daughters, "You both are capable of making your own breakfast, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Miranda chimed in, "but you've been cooking so much for us that you've pretty much spoiled us. You only have yourself to blame," she smirked.

"What are you both going to do when I have to go back to France?"

Gabi frowned along with Miranda, "You're going back? We figured that you were going to stay."

Reese looked at her girls then at Bianca who did her best to seem brave, but she could tell that this conversation was upsetting her as well.

"I'm actively for another job while I'm here. At the time same though, I have be realistic. If I can't find anything then I will have to go back – but I will still keep looking. Plus I'm rushing back here to you all the second that I'm free. Okay?"

"Okay," Miranda and Gabi mumbled in near unison.

"Go downstairs and wait for me. I'll make breakfast in a bit," Reese instructed.

Once the girls exited the room, Reese turned to Bianca, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she assured.

"Bianca," she turned her head to make Bianca look her in the eye, "be honest with me. How are you really feeling?"

"I'm sad. I don't want to lose you, but I don't want to make a demand of you that you quit your job for me. You said that you're looking. Hopefully you get something and if not when you go back to France, you'll continue looking like you told the girls…But to know that I'm going to lose you in less than two weeks…"

Reese pulled Bianca onto her so that she sat straddled facing her, "We will make it work. I'll miss you like crazy, but I'm not giving up. I promise you that I'm not giving up."

Bianca pressed her forehead lovingly against Reese's, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"MAMA! SOMEONE'S AT THE DOOR!"

Their heads perked up in alert, hearing Gabi scream out. "Who could be here now?" Reese asked.

"Let's go see."

They both threw on their robes as they rushed downstairs. Reese saw Gabi just standing by the front door. "Where are they?" Reese asked.

"Outside the door," Gabi pointed.

"So you opened the door, then closed it?"

"Yep, sounds about right," Gabi nodded.

Reese simply shook her head and opened the door for whoever was on the other side to see her father, Forrest smiling at her.

"DAD!?"

"Hey sweetheart," he smiled outstretching his arms to her.

Reese rushed into her father's arms as he lifted her off of the ground. "Dad!" She smiled at her father once he put her down, "You were supposed to come tomorrow."

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Wow…come in!" Reese instructed her father as he walked into the house.

"Hey Bianca," Forrest hugged Bianca.

"Hey back," Bianca hugged him back.

Reese turned her father to Miranda and Gabi who were watching the interaction between Forrest and their mother's.

"Dad, meet our daughters Gabrielle, and Miranda." Reese smiled proudly to her children.

Forrest smiled at the girls, "You both are even more beautiful than your pictures," He pulled both girls into hug to which they hugged back just as excited.

"So you're our grandpa?" Gabi asked tilting her head to Forrest.

"Yeah, I am," he smiled.

"You have a good nine years of back up birthday money to cough up," Gabi smiled mischievously.

"Gabi!" Bianca warned.

Forrest held a hand up, "It's okay," he pulled out his wallet, "So what's the going rate these days?" he arched a brow to Gabi, accepting her challenge.

Gabi bulged her eyes in shock, "Seriously, already you're the most awesome grandpa ever! Can I call you Pop-Pop?"

"As long as you girls don't call me Gramps," Forrest smiled.

Forrest turned to Reese, "I already booked a hotel-"

"You're not staying at a hotel, Forrest," Bianca chimed in. "We have a guest bedroom, you could stay with us. Reese is about to make breakfast, actually."

Forrest turned to Reese, "Would you want me to stay?" Forrest asked Reese.

"Yes," she assured her father. "No pressure."

"I'd like to stay."

"Then it's settled," Bianca clapped her hands together. "Why don't we all have some breakfast in the kitchen?"

"How did Reese get into cooking?" Miranda asked, "From what it sounded like, Reese's mom didn't cook. Do you cook?"

"If making something other than a sandwich counts, then no. Piece's actually got into cooking by hanging out with the chef we hired while she was growing up."

"Pieces?!" Miranda and Gabi snickered upon hearing the nickname her father called their mother.

"Your nickname is Pieces? Like Reese's Pieces?!" Gabi laughed hysterically.

"Yeah…you can officially retire calling me that at anytime, Dad." Reese rolled her eyes as she grabbed eggs from the fridge.

"Sorry, honey." He mumbled as he sat at the kitchen island.

"So I guess that we'll be staying in for the night after all." Reese turned to Bianca.

"After all? Oh," Forrest groaned, "You both had plans before I popped up suddenly, right?"

"Yeah, Dad. Bianca and I had a date night. It's okay though."

"No it's not. I ruined your date night by my impromptu presence. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Pop-Pop. More than likely Mom and Mama we're going to stick us with Uncle Jack for the night," Gabi rested her arm on her grandfather's shoulder.

"What's so bad about Jack?" Reese asked.

"He's boring," Gabi said flatly.

"Uncle Jack is not boring." Bianca frowned.

"Ok, then he's not exciting," Miranda added.

"You're still saying that he's boring," Reese shook her head.

"Meh, Truth hurts." Gabi shrugged.

"I could watch the girls." Forrest interjected. "I'm more than happy to do it and it gives me the chance to get to know my granddaughters," he smiled at the girls. "If that's okay with them."

Miranda bit the side of her lip in thought, "Would you be willing to take us out?"

"Anywhere we want?" Gabi added.

"If your moms are okay with it," he turned to both Bianca and Reese.

"Sure, why not? You have to make an impression after all. You are their only grandfather, Forrest." Bianca came behind Reese, wrapping her arms around Reese's waist.

"I am?" Forrest sat up in shock.

"Yep. Dearly departed," Reese simply replied.

"Ooh…Then I better go all out. Girls," Forrest turned to his granddaughters, "Tell me where you want to go and I'll take you."

"I want to go to see The Autumn Freaks tonight! They're supposed to perform at Jane's Addiction!" Gabi bounced excitedly.

"If we go to your dumb idea, then it'll eat up all of my time for where I want to go!" Miranda complained.

"Where did you want to go Miranda?" Forrest asked.

"Most likely shopping," Gabi grumbled.

"No! There's an up a coming artist named Sonya Dillinger who has a gallery opening tonight. She's does everything: Natural portrait photography, action painting and abstract art. She is amazing and I really want to check out her work tonight."

Forrest looked at Bianca and Reese for help. Reese held her hands up helplessly, "You did tell them anywhere they wanted to go."

"Ok…So Gabi, why don't we check out a couple songs from the band you like," he then turned to Miranda, "and Miranda we'll go check out the art gallery. Fair?"

"Fair," Miranda agreed.

"Alright Pop-Pop!" Gabi shouted excitedly.

Forrest turned to Reese and Bianca, "I just sunk myself in deep, didn't I?"

"You have no idea how deep, 'Pop-Pop'," Reese smiled to her father. "First things first: breakfast."

**oooOOOooo**

"One more song and we have to go to the Sonya Dillinger art exhibit." Miranda noted impatiently.

"We know, Miranda. Have some patience already!" Gabi rolled her eyes as she watched The Autumn Freaks perform.

Miranda turned to Forrest, "Thanks for taking us out."

Forrest smiled at Miranda, "You're welcome."

Miranda fidgeted in her seat, "You know, you don't to consider me your granddaughter if you don't want to. Reese came into my life when I was four years old."

Forrest frowned a bit, seeing how Miranda felt a like self-conscious about the situation. "Do you consider Reese your other mom?" He asked simply.

"Yes."

"And from how I hear her speak of you, you are her daughter. Not her stepdaughter, or her spouse's child. You are _her _daughter just as much as Gabi is. Therefore, I'm your Pop-Pop," he smiled.

Miranda smiled at Forrest's much needed words to her, "I'd rather call you grandpa before I call you Pop-Pop."

Forrest chuckled, "Grandpa it is."

"Happy now?!" Gabi yelled to her sister, disrupting the moment between her sister and grandfather, "The band finished their set. Now we can go to your precious gallery!" she stood up theatrically.

Forrest narrowed his eyes sternly at Gabi who quickly took the cue to be more respectful.

"Sorry Pop-Pop," she quickly apologized.

"Wow," Miranda looked over at her grandfather. "So that's where Reese gets that look from."

Forrest chuckled, "Yep, but Gabi gets her quick mouth from Reese."

"I've always thought so."

"Okay, girls," Forrest announced, "we have a gallery exhibit to check out."

**oooOOOooo**

Bianca smiled at Reese who stood next to her as they waited for the elevator up to their hotel room. There was this electric heat that remained thick between them all night long from the moment that they went out to dinner together.

Once the elevator doors opened and it was obvious that they were going to be to only ones coming into the elevator and going up, Bianca pulled Reese instead along with her and quickly shut the doors and pushed their floor.

Reese giggled as her back hit the sidewall of the elevator as she pushed the 'stop' button.

"Couldn't wait could you?" Reese pulled Bianca into a passionately heated kiss.

"You know I couldn't," she moaned between kisses.

Reese tenderly squeezed on Bianca's breasts as their kiss continued, "Greedy woman," she hissed as she felt Bianca's hand between her legs.

"For that comment, I'm taking you here and now," Bianca pushed Reese's dress up to her hips, pushed her panties to the side and began erotically plunging her fingers in and out of Reese's slick folds.

"Fuck!" Reese rolled her head back against the wall as she rolled her hips onto Bianca's hand. "I'm not going to last!" She whimpered.

"I don't want you to," Bianca stroked Reese faster and harder as she pulled Reese's dress top down with her other hand to expose her bare right breast, and sucked on her nipple.

Reese's orgasm hit her hard as she let out a choked sob. Bianca kept her mouth latched to Reese's nipple as her fingers continued to work inside of Reese. Once Reese's breathing calmed down a little, Bianca licked her way up from her girlfriends breast, to her neck, and then to her lips where they kissed a languid kiss as Reese's body began to calm the rest of the way down after her orgasm.

Bianca pulled Reese's dress top back up and released to stop button on the elevator to continue on to their floor.

Reese left her head rested against the wall of the elevator, feeling her body still on fire after that encounter she had just shared with Bianca.

"You're in so much trouble," she breathed out once the elevator door opened to their floor.

Bianca giggled, pulling on Reese's hand as they headed to their room. Reese's hand shook as she swiped their hotel card key for the door, still recovering from their elevator tryst. Once she got the door open, Reese was the one to pull Bianca inside as they made way into the hotel room, stumbling with each and every step to the bed.

Reese fell with Bianca onto the bed, as their lips remained dancing together in the most erotic French kiss. Reese pulled the zipper down to Bianca's dress while Bianca slipped of the spaghetti string of the dress of her shoulders and allowed Reese to pull the dress the rest of the way down her legs.

When Reese pulled the dress off of Bianca, her mouth opened agape, in shock of the fact that Bianca didn't bother wearing panties tonight. She looked up to Bianca who smiled at her with a slight blush on her face.

"Well it wasn't as if you rented the hotel for us to play Gin Rummy all night," she answered as her defense.

Reese bit her bottom lip, "No, not Gin Rummy. That's for sure," she swallowed hard. To this day Bianca made her want her just as much as she did the first time she saw her.

Without much of a second thought, Reese pulled on Bianca's hips to bring her sex closer her and began to hungrily suck and lick Bianca's core.

Bianca bucked wildly to Reese's methodical tongue caresses, letting her back arch and her eyes flutter to the back of her head as Reese's masterful tongue kept hit all of the right places on her slit.

"Mm…don't stop! Please don't ever stop!" Bianca mindlessly moaned digging her fingers into Reese's hair while pulling her harder against her mound.

Just as she thought that it couldn't get any better, Reese's tongue entered her, causing Bianca to hit orgasm. Bianca screamed Reese's name loudly as she quivered and convulsed against the bed. Reese happily devoured the moist rewards she received from Bianca's body.

Bianca's hands shook as she pulled Reese up to capture her lips in an erotic kiss. As there mouths continued on their exploration of the other, Bianca helped Reese out of her dress and broke their kiss to get Reese the rest of the way out of her dress.

"Looks like tonight you skipped the bra while I skipped the underwear," Bianca mused.

"No one can ever say we don't compliment one another," Reese joked.

Bianca pushed Reese onto the bed this time as she pulled Reese's underwear off her, and then pulled her into a kiss. As their kiss deepened, their hips rolled against the other in a rhythm delivering pleasure for them both.

Bianca quickly unclasped her black-laced bustier with Reese's help and threw it blindly behind her back so that now they both were completely naked.

Bianca kissed her way from Reese's neck, then tenderly squeezed a right breast in one hand while sucking on Reese's left nipple, then alternated after a few moments to the right.

"God, I'm on the edge!" Reese moaned.

Bianca looked up in amazement. "Already?"

"Yes!" Reese arched her back, ready to explode.

Bianca repositioned herself between Reese's legs and latched her mouth onto her nub as she sucked hard on it then would release it from her mouth causing the sound of a wet snap fill the room.

Reese withered in the bed, clutching on the sheets and pillow as Bianca continued delivering the most erotic tongue kiss to her nether lips. Bianca plunged her fingers into Reese and could feel Reese clench around her fingers uncontrollably, ready to come.

"Bianca!" Reese cried as her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave. Bianca didn't let up even after Reese begged her to stop, overcome with the immensity of her orgasm.

Bianca smiled with satisfaction that she caused Reese to come yet again in a span of less than a minute after the last orgasm. Bianca delivered a gentle kiss to Reese's sensitized nub and kissed her way up her belly, to her breast, to her neck, and finally to her lips for a passionately slow and languid kiss.

They lay in the bed, embraced in each other's arms. Reese gently stroked the small of Bianca's back with the tips of her fingers back and forth, enjoying the feel of Bianca's bare body lying on top of her.

"How long do you plan to rent this room?" Bianca tiredly asked.

"If I could, I would stay here with you for a week!" Reese answered with her eyes drowsily closing with each word.

"Couldn't we?"

Reese chuckled, "Thanksgiving is tomorrow and I told Krystal that we would get going on the cooking early. Plus to leave my dad with the girls all week when we told him that we would be home later tonight would be so wrong. Awesome for us, but so wrong."

"Could we get a little sleep before we go?"

"Oh, sweetheart, it's requirement after that session," Reese kissed the side of Bianca's head as they both dozed off contently in each other's arms.

Tonight was something that they both desperately needed for each other. Because come tomorrow, they were going to possibly face Bianca's mother. Reese didn't want to admit it to Bianca because the last thing she wanted was for Bianca to worry, but Reese felt as though to face Erica Kane again was like facing a firing squad. This time around Kendall wasn't hell bent on breaking she and Bianca up and They were a much better united front together this time around, but she would be lying as to say that part of her felt the fear of the past creep up on her.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the wait with this chapter. I wanted to get it right first and then life gets in the way…my apologizes. Anyhow, please leave feedback/reviews and I will post soon.


	28. Chapter 28

The distinct smell of something baking filled the air of Bianca Montgomery's home. It was Thanksgiving morning and today was either going to be eventful in a good way or eventful in the worse way. Bianca came down to the kitchen, following her nose to see Krystal commanding the kitchen as she was taking something out of the oven.

Krystal smiled once she saw Bianca, "Morning Bianca, and happy Thanksgiving!"

Bianca sat down on the stool at the kitchen island, "Morning. Happy Thanksgiving. So you and Reese are already cooking this morning?"

"You better believe it," Krystal smiled.

Bianca frowned, "Where's Reese now?"

"Fetching a few more ingredients at the store. She should be back at any minute. Forrest wanted to check out Pine Valley a bit more, so the girls are acting as his guide around town. AJ tagged along with them. I suspect he only came along to avoid cooking with me. Not that I object really, the boy burns everything he touches."

Bianca laughed with Krystal, " So, the girls are with Forrest…"

"Mm-hmm. They plum jumped out of their boots happy to follow that man anywhere. Gabi and Miranda already have him wrapped around their fingers," Krystal smiled. "I've heard that Erica may be coming…"

Bianca shook her head, "I know she's coming. She wants to keep it as a surprise but my Uncle Jack sucked at trying to lie to me about it. he told me that she's heading to my sister's place."

"So you figure that with Jack coming, so will Erica?"

"That's what I figure."

"So we have Reese all excited about being with her dad, and you not so excited about seeing your mom?"

"It's not that I'm not excited to see my mom – I love my mother, but I don't love how…"

"Overbearing, overprotective, territorial, nosey?" Krystal offered.

"Well…" Bianca winced.

"Find her and talk to her; pay her a visit. Lay it all on the table."

Just then Reese came through the outside entrance of the kitchen door, carrying groceries in her hands.

"Shopping is completely done!" She announced as she placed the groceries on the countertop.

Reese smiled joyously to see Bianca standing in front of her, "You're up," Reese wrapped her arms around Bianca.

"I am. You didn't want to wake me?"

"You stayed up late."

"So did you."

"Yeah, but I'm used to working late hours all to start my mornings at 5am," Reese rationalized.

Bianca gently pulled on Reese's collar, "I called my Uncle Jack this morning. He admitted what I already knew. My mother's first stop is to Kendall and Zack's place."

"Oh. You're going aren't you?"

"I have to. I need to lay it all on the table with my mother," she turned to Krystal who nodded affirmatively to Bianca.

"I'm going to go upstairs and get ready and then I'm heading to Kendall's to wait for my mother," Bianca walked out of the kitchen leaving Krystal and Reese alone.

"That woman sure does love you," Krystal commented.

"I know." She turned back to Krystal, "Give me a few seconds and I'll be right back." Reese ran out of the kitchen to catch Bianca.

Bianca was half way up the stairs when Reese grabbed her arm to pause her and swiftly turned her around. Before Bianca could question Reese's actions, Reese pulled Bianca into a soul crushing, passionate kiss. Bianca naturally responded to Reese's kiss.

When their kiss ended they were both breathing heavily as they lovingly rubbed the other's back.

"I love you, too," Bianca whispered already able to read Reese's motive behind her actions.

"Call me if you need me."

"I will," she assured. "I need to get in the shower."

Reese looked over Bianca's shoulder to the bathroom upstairs then back to Bianca, "If I weren't busy cooking, I would join you," she pouted disappointedly.

Bianca giggled, "There's always later," Bianca turned Reese around a playfully slapped her butt, "Go."

Reese gave a playful roll of her eyes as she walked down the stairs, "Later is definitely happening. In fact, 'later' is happening tonight," she went back into the kitchen.

Bianca smiled as she walked up the stairs to get her shower before heading to Kendall and Zach's house. To have Kendall there as a pillar of support of her relationship with Reese was going be exactly what would be needed to let it sink in to her mother that she had to accept Reese and not cause any trouble this time around. As Kendall stated in the past, their mother is the source in which they inherited their stubbornness. Hopefully with age, Erica Kane would be more compromising.

**oooOOOooo**

"Mom!" Ian Slater yelled out to his mother as he ran downstairs shirtless. "Have you seen my shirt?"

Kendall shook her head, "You're going to have to be more specific in your description, Ian. You have a hundreds of shirts!" She yelled back.

Ian came downstairs to his mother, "I'm looking for my Linkin Park shirt."

Kendall frowned, "You really think that I'm going to allow you to walk out of this house wearing a band shirt?!"

"Why not?" He shrugged.

"It's Thanksgiving, for one thing!"

"It's not like we're going to dinner at a fancy restaurant. We're going to Aunt Bianca's place."

Kendall sighed out, "Check the dryer. Your dad was doing laundry-"

"Dad was doing laundry?! Crap! He probably shrunk my shirt!" Ian bolted to the laundry room in a mad dash.

Kendall chuckled, making her way to the couch to relax when she heard her doorbell ring. Letting out a low groan, Kendall made her way to open the front door.

"My darling!" Erica Kane burst through, pulling a surprised Kendall into her arms.

"Mom!" She said with surprise, "You're here."

"Of course I'm here!" Erica walked right into the living room, making herself comfortable on the couch. "Florence was so beautiful this year! As you could obviously tell, I extended my vacation past the summer there."

"I figured that you stayed a bit longer to enjoy Florence for a little longer," Kendall sat down next to her mother on the couch.

"Yes! Linkin Park hasn't been shrunk!" Ian called as he exited the laundry room wearing his shirt. He looked up to see his grandmother.

"Ian!" Erica rushed over to her grandson to give him a hug. "Sweetheart, how are you?"

"Hey, Happy Thanksgiving!" Ian smiled. "I'm good. How was your trip?"

"Absolutely wonderful. Thank you for asking."

Erica gave her grandson the once over as she surveyed his clothing, "So are you having Thanksgiving at home or a restaurant?"

"At Aunt Bianca's with everyone else."

"Everyone else?" Erica arched a brow.

Kendall chimed in to make sure her son didn't let the news about Reese slip before Bianca could tell their mother her own, "A few of us – family and friends."

"And you're wearing that?!" Erica focused on Ian's clothing and less on the list of people coming to Bianca's home.

Ian sighed heavily, "I'll wear a vest over it to dress it up," he headed upstairs.

Erica smiled seemingly over the fact that she got her way in Ian's wardrobe.

Kendall frowned, "I got on him about wearing that exact shirt a few minutes ago and the last thing that he was willing to do was change it let alone cover it!"

Erica lips curved in another smile, "Years of practice. So you're going to Bianca's? Bianca doesn't cook."

"No, but Krystal does."

"Krystal?"

"Yeah." Kendall did her best to throw her mother off of questioning.

"But why would-"

Erica's questioning was cut short by the ringing of Kendall's doorbell.

"I should get that," Kendall rushed to the door as if it was the gateway to salvation. She felt beyond relief to see her sister, Bianca on the other side.

Kendall discreetly whispered to her sister, "Mom's here."

"Already?" Bianca whispered

"Already? What do you mean, 'already?'" Kendall harshly whispered back.

"Uncle Jack gave me the heads up that she was more than likely coming to you first."

Kendall rolled her eyes, "And he couldn't have given me that same heads up? What's your excuse for not telling me?"

"I assumed that Uncle Jack told you."

"Who is at the door?" Erica called from over Kendall's shoulder.

"Me, Mom!" Bianca walked in the house, towards the living room to greet her mother.

"Oh Bianca, darling," Erica hugged her daughter happily. "You look…amazing."

Bianca smiled, "Thank you, Mom. So do you."

"Kendall was telling me that you were hosting Thanksgiving at your home and that Krystal was cooking."

Bianca nodded, "She is…but she won't be cooking alone."

"Oh. So you're getting the girls to help her? Miranda, I don't see that happening – Gabi cooking seems more likely of a scenario."

Bianca winced as she struggled to find the words to explain when her sister stepped in to assist her. "Perhaps we should rewind a bit. Do you remember when I mentioned to you that I was partnering up with Centric?" Kendall asked her mother.

Erica nodded, "I remember."

"Okay, well the agreement was for them to physically move their facilities over to Fusion so that all operations could be kept under one roof. Greenlee and I provided the space for them to build their lab and it was up to the Riley's to hire someone to rebuild the lab."

"Ok," Erica still was clueless as to where this conversation was going.

"Back when I was convincing Homer and Ava of Centric to merge with Fusion, I took them to Zach's casino. Zach took them on a tour, they were impressed with the architectural design and Zach passed on to them that Reese Williams was the architect. They reached out to Reese and hired her. She's been here for the past four months or so building the lab," Kendall explained.

Bianca knew that Kendall gave her mother a lot of information to process, but was grateful that she explained it to that point so that she could take over from there.

"Reese Williams is back in town?" She turned to Bianca, "Your ex-wife? Why?"

"Kendall just explained why, Mom."

Erica frowned, "Has she been distracting you or has been bothering you? Is she trying to convince the girls that they should leave Pine Valley to be with her?"

"No, Mom. Reese would never ever try to convince Miranda or Gabi to leave me."

"She filed for sole custody of Gabi," Erica mumbled.

"A long time ago. Mom, things are different now. During the time that Reese has been back, we actually have been relearning things about each other and in that time we've realized that we still love each other."

Erica arched an eyebrow, "So you are back with the woman who divorced you and caused you so much grief."

"Mom, come on!" Kendall defended her sister.

"No, you come on! She gave up on you Bianca – have you forgotten about that? All of the promises of wanting to win you back and prove to you that she's right for you and in the end she left you! How could you be so foolish?!"

"I was foolish in doubting her love for me the first time and letting those around me steer me into this hideously baseless idea of Reese wanting to be with Zach and other men!"

"And by other people, you mean myself?"

"Come on Mom," Kendall stepped in, "we both ruined Bianca's relationship with Reese."

"Okay, I will admit a role in that back then…that still doesn't account for her divorcing you afterward."

"Would you want to go back to the battleground that caused you to lose everything that you just got back, all to risk losing it all again?" Kendall challenged her mother.

Bianca was so grateful in that moment for her sister's presence. Kendall never had fear when it came to confessing things to their mother. Part of the reason had to be the fact that Kendall didn't grow up with their mother.

"I can't believe that you are making excuses for her, Kendall!"

"Mom, Reese loves Bianca, and Bianca loves her. It's that simple. And it's none of your business, or mine."

Erica frowned at Kendall before looking back to Bianca, "That's how you feel? You're with Reese and you want me to be happy about it?"

Bianca finally spoke up, "I don't expect anything from you regarding my relationship with Reese other than you respecting that we are together and I don't want you try to interfere this time around."

Erica straightened up after hearing what both of her daughters had to say, "So I take it that Reese is the one cooking with Krystal?"

Bianca nodded, "And we have quite a few people to joining us for Thanksgiving dinner. If you want to come than we'll be happy to have you. But don't come if you have any issues with me being with Reese again. I love her, and I'm not losing her again."

With that, Bianca walked out of the house leaving her mother and Kendall in a pocket of awkward silence. Kendall awkwardly cleared her throat before sitting back down on a chair in the living room.

"How long have they been back together?" Erica asked referring to Reese and Bianca.

"Three months. They really are happy together and they belong with each other."

"Mom!" Spike ran downstairs. He stopped in his tracks when he saw his grandmother.

"Grandma!" He hugged Erica tightly.

"Spike! Gosh you've grown so big! You're even taller than you were when I was last in town!"

"Yeah," he smiled, "I hit a bit of a growth spurt."

"I would say so!"

Spike turned back to his mother, "Pop called and said that he'll meet us at Aunt Bianca's. He's still doing a bit of last minute work at the casino."

Zach had been in Spike's life from the time that he was born, but as to not disrespect Ryan as Spike's biological father, Zach was 'Pop' and Ryan was known as, 'Dad'.

Kendall nodded, "Okay. Why don't you and your brother finish getting ready and we'll head over to Bianca's in a few minutes?"

"Alright. Nice seeing you grandma," Spike ran upstairs to relay the message to his brother.

Erica looked over to her daughter, "So the boys are still messing around with their little music group thing?"

Kendall slumped at her mother's words, "See? _This_ is why Bianca didn't tell you that she's back with Reese!"

"What do you mean by 'this'?"

"You being judgmental and closed off about the possibility of anything that you disagree with. The boys' band – 'their little music group thing,' in your words is actually doing really well. They're beginning to a get a following that grows bigger by the day. Plus they have been really selling their music online independently."

"It's just a band!"

"Not to them. For Ian and Spike it's as natural as breathing."

"And you're fine with watching your children chase after a ridiculous dream?!"

"I'm fine with my boys chasing after whatever makes them happy. I gave birth to them, but I can't live their lives for them. Mom, you gave birth to Bianca and I, but you have to stop trying to control our lives by living them out for us."

"That's what you think that I do."

"No, it's what you do," Kendall clarified.

"I just came from Florence and I came visit you. I didn't come to have my character attacked!"

"Mom, I'm not trying to attack your character!"

"Well, it certainly feels like it. I think that it would be best that I leave before I say something I regret," Erica began rushing off with Kendall following close behind her mother.

"Are you at least coming to Bianca's house for Thanksgiving dinner?" Kendall asked quietly.

Erica paused for a moment in though after opening the front door. "We'll see." With that said, Erica exited the house.

Kendall lightly groaned as she pressed her hands against her cheeks. "I have a strong feeling that this is only the tip of the iceberg."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hate that I've kept you all waiting. At first this chapter was going to be much longer, but for purposes of creating more flow to the story, it seemed best to break the chapters into two while I'm still working on the last bits of it. Thanks for your feedback and reviews!


	29. Chapter 29

When Bianca came home, she saw that Miranda, Gabi, and AJ were all setting the table. Gabi was the first to see her mom.

"Mama!" Gabi called out to Reese, "Mom is back!"

Reese emerged from the kitchen, making a b-line towards Bianca. Reese instinctively cradled Bianca's head in her hands lovingly as she gazed into her eyes.

"How did it go?" Reese asked.

Bianca hopelessly shrugged, "I don't know…I'm not sure where she stands, but I'm not going to let her disapproval bother me or sway me. I love you, and that's all that matters to me."

Reese tenderly kissed the top of Bianca's forehead, "I love you, too. My dad was talking about me spending Christmas Eve with him in New York this year."

Bianca did her best to seem unbothered by that bit of information only because this conversation meant that they were talking about what would be happening after Reese went back to France.

"So if you're going back to France and you come back to the States for the holidays, you want spend Christmas with your father?"

Reese shook her head a solid, 'no' to clarify, "Not Christmas, only Christmas Eve. Whether I'm able to stay in Pine Valley or have to go back to France, I plan on being in Pine Valley on Christmas day," Reese explained.

"Oh," Bianca looked away.

Reese gently guided Bianca's head to look at her, "I want you with me."

"What?" Bianca's eyes were full of surprise. "You want to spend Christmas Eve in New York with me?"

"Yes. New York is beautiful during that time of year. Plus the last time that we were there, it was under some pretty shitty circumstances. If I have to go back to France, then I want to meet you in New York when I come back…on my old stomping grounds," Reese smiled.

"Wouldn't you want to spend that time with your dad?"

"We'll have our time. I want spend time with you in New York on Christmas Eve night. We'll go back to Pine Valley to spend Christmas Day with the girls. What do you say?"

Bianca smiled, "Your old stomping grounds?"

"My old stomping grounds," Reese nodded with a laugh. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Bianca smiled, "I could use a change in scenery."

"I love it when a plan comes together," Reese pulled Bianca into a kiss.

"Get a room!" Gabi groaned as she walked past her mothers. Bianca and Reese laughed together.

"Manners young lady," Forrest called to his granddaughter as he walked past with plates as he helped to set the table.

Just then the doorbell rang. Reese pulled away from Bianca, "I'll get it."

Reese opened the door to Greenlee who smiled immediately upon seeing Reese, "Happy Thanksgiving," she hugged Reese tightly.

"Happy Thanksgiving. You're just on time. Dinner's almost ready."

"I skipped the heavy lifting?"

"Every bit of it."

Greenlee nodded, "Mission accomplished. I came bearing pumpkin pie," she handed the desert to Reese.

"You brought us pie?" Reese inspected the baked good in her hands.

"Don't get too excited, I slaved over a hot cash register to get that," she winked at Reese. "Keep your door open. Zach and Kendall were right behind me." Greenlee walked in to greet everyone.

Reese stepped out of the door to see Zach and his family walk up the driveway just as Greenlee mentioned previously. Reese arched a brow, noticing that they came in two separate cars.

"I was at work," Zach called as if reading Reese's questioning thoughts, "we happened to pull up at the same time," Zach further explained as the boys rushed a head of him to the house,

"Hey Reese!"

"Hi Reese!"

Both boys called before running into the house. Reese chuckled before giving Zach a hug.

"Happy Thanksgiving," she patted his back.

"Same back to ya."

Reese then hugged Kendall, "Happy Thanksgiving."

"What he said," Kendall chuckled before releasing Reese from their hug.

"Everyone is setting the table so dinner should be ready at any minute."

"Great. I'll go see what I could help out with anything," Zach gently went past Reese to enter the house.

Kendall gave Reese a glance and made Reese frankly worry for whatever it was that she was ready to tell her, "What's going on Kendall?"

"Nothing's going on…ish."

Reese arched a brow, not believing her.

"Okay, something is…ish. How is it that you can tell that I'm hiding something?!"

"Both you and Bianca have the same expression when you get the same way. Blame it on your genetics. Talk. What's going on?"

"I'm sure that Bianca told you about seeing our mother today."

"Yeah."

"After Bianca left, I had a…conversation with her. When I asked her if she was still coming, she said 'We'll see' then left.

"Erica said 'we'll see'…sounds like a general answer to me."

"My mother isn't a general woman. Saying 'we'll see,' will mostly mean to say that you are in for a night of unpredictability."

"Meh well, predictability is overrated."

Kendall gave Reese a lopsided smile, "You're being way too understanding about all of this."

Reese looked over to Bianca and could stop the feeling of love overwhelm her, "Bianca's worth anything that I have to go through if it means being with her," She looked over to Kendall, "unpredictability is a given that we'll have to face."

Greenlee approached Kendall and Reese, "You two look as though you're having a kumbaya moment. You're coming to the table to eat or not?"

"We're coming," Kendall looked over to Reese, "shall we?" she gestured the way to the table.

"Let's eat," Reese led the way to the dinner table where everyone else sat together.

**oooOOOooo**

Sitting around the table carrying on with their friends and family as they ate Thanksgiving dinner was everything Reese hoped for. For the first time in seven years, Reese was able to spend Thanksgiving with the girls and with Bianca. Back in France Reese avoided any attempt to even celebrate the holiday for two reasons: 1. She was alone and 2. Thanksgiving isn't celebrated in France anyway. The fact that she got to be with her family was a blessing that she felt eternally grateful for.

Reese got up from the table, "I'm going to the kitchen really quick to grab the wine," she announced.

Reese made her way into the kitchen and spotted the wine on the counter, which she immediately grabbed. Just as she was about to make her way back into the living room, she heard a knock at the back door of the kitchen.

Reese opened the door to see her former mother-in-law Erica Kane on the other side. Erica still carried that over flowing confidence with a hint of intimidation. Erica didn't smile at Reese, but she didn't frown at her either. Instead Reese received a serious stare from Erica.

"Hello, Reese," greeted flatly.

"Hello, Erica. Please, come in," Reese forced a smile all the while praying that it wasn't going to be downhill from here.

Erica flowed into the kitchen confidently as she looked around the room and then gave Reese the once over. "Bianca's tells me that you two are seeing each other again."

_Way to cut right to the chase._

Reese nodded, "We are."

Erica arched a skeptical brow, "Why did you take the job at Centric? Was it to win Bianca back after all of these years?"

_Wow! The woman truly did believe in saving the small talk and cutting directly to the chase._

Reese forced another smile on her face. Obviously Kendall, Bianca or both women informed Erica of Reese's reasons for being in town. "I took the job because of two reasons: One – Homer and Ava wanted me for the job specifically. Two – Miranda and Gabi only see me every other summer or holiday. Having this job come at my door was a blessing for me in order to be closer with my kids."

Erica narrowed her eyes, "So you're saying that Bianca wasn't even part of your thought process when accepting this job? You didn't think at all of how she would feel about you taking this job?"

"I thought about what Bianca would think. I agonized over it before ultimately accepting The Riley's offer to build their lab here in Pine Valley. Like I have stated before though Erica, being closer to the girls was the guiding decision in accepting this job. Getting back into a relationship with Bianca was the last thing on my mind."

Reese felt herself begin to reflect back to when she was first in Pine Valley fighting for the validation of proving to everyone why she belonged with Bianca. This time around was didn't need the validation and she was staying firm in her convictions. This time around she was unshakeable.

Erica kept a neutral demeanor as she began her conversation with Reese, "Kendall explained to me that the job that you're working on is winding down. So you're almost done."

Reese nodded, "Almost."

"If you're here temporarily, then what happens when you have to go back to France? Surely you don't want to give up your job in France to come back here. After all, it was getting your current job that caused you drop the custody suit for Gabi."

Reese kept her composure although her felt her patience being to wear thin with Erica's questioning and caddy side comments.

"I didn't drop the suit because of my job. I dropped it because I didn't want Gabi to became a prize between Bianca and I or feel as though she would have to choose someday between the two of us. My job was natural assumption as to why I stopped fighting for custody. As for what happens after I'm done with the lab build here, Bianca and I discussed it and we are determined to make our relationship work this time."

Erica crossed her arms as she kept that skeptical glance plastered on her face, "You know, Bianca found happiness again with Marissa after you both broke up. I tell you she was at her happiest."

Reese swore that she could see a smirk being to form on Erica's face. In that moment Reese had enough of Erica's prodding.

"Erica, I know that Bianca was with Marissa and that they were very happily in love with one another. I get that. I'm not jealous or bitter about it, if that's your aim to make me feel. I'm not going to respond to comments about Marissa from you or JR so it's useless throwing the memory of Marissa in my face."

Erica's resolve softened for a moment, "You mentioned JR…you spoke to him since he's woken up?"

Reese squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, kicking herself for mentioning him at all. "Briefly. He was trying to get Bianca and talk to her at an event at the Miranda Center."

Erica frowned, "I never heard Bianca mention it."

"That's because she doesn't know that he showed up. I stopped him outside of the door before Bianca could see him. I warned him to stay away from Bianca, and that was that."

Erica stood in disbelief, "And you weren't tempted to tell Bianca?"

"Why would it tempt me to tell her?"

"To look like her hero."

Reese tilted her head in confusion, "I'm not trying to impress Bianca with heroics. I would appreciate it if you didn't mention JR coming to the Miranda Center to Bianca. I don't want her upset."

Erica was dumbfounded with how Reese was so genuinely worried about Bianca's well being and so accepting of her past with Marissa. For years after the divorce, Erica painted Reese in a wretched light.

They were interrupted by the sound of the kitchen door swinging open by Bianca. "Reese, what's taking you…" Bianca trailed off upon seeing her mother in the kitchen with Reese.

"Mom…you're here."

Erica smiled at her daughter, "I am."

Bianca instinctively stood next to Reese and threaded her fingers through hers, "Was she grilling you?" A protective voice asked the question.

Reese simply smiled, "We were just catching up."

"Catching up?" Bianca asked unconvinced.

"Yep," Reese grabbed the bottle of wine that she originally came in to fetch, "Honey, I'm going to bring this back to the table and give you and your mother a moment," Reese squeezed Bianca's hand supportively before leaving the kitchen.

Bianca furrowed her brows at her mother who stared at her innocently. "Reese may have covered for you, but obviously I know you too well to even buy the whole catching up story."

"I was just trying to understand why you got back together with Reese is all."

"Well? Are you satisfied with what she had to say? What am I saying? Of course you weren't! Mom, I get that you don't care for Reese, but I'm the happiest that I have ever been in a long time and I-"

"She's right for you."

"…Really am in love—" Bianca had to stop herself cold in the middle of her rant to process what she missed her mother just say. "Wait. Did you just say that Reese is right for me? You actually said that."

Erica reluctantly nodded her head, "I did. Reese is truly committed to you and I do have to admit that you and Reese are right for each other. I always have told you and your sister that as long as you were happy, that was all that mattered. It's time for me to put up or shut up on that oath."

Bianca stood up straighter. "Oh…thanks. We're still having dinner. Are you going to join us? Reese's dad is actually here, too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He and Reese recently reconciled. It's a long story that I'll explain later, but are you joining us?"

Erica chuckled, "I am here after all, aren't I?" She grabbed Bianca's hand as they both went into the living room to join everyone for dinner.

Bianca felt a weight lift from her chest as they greeted everyone and began to eat together. Bianca glanced over to Reese who gave her a supportive wink as she poured wine for all of the adults at the table. This Thanksgiving was certainly a thankful one.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it's taken me so long to post. Personal family issues came up making writing damn near impossible. Anyhow. Here it is and I will do my best to buckle down and get the next chapter out.


	30. Chapter 30

If felt as though time rushed on through because before she knew it, December was here and the revamp of the lab was completed. Reese did one last walk through of the lab checking that everything was up to code and was completed for her last day on the site.

Reese sighed as she walked out of Fusion once she completed her walkthrough. She smiled to see Bianca waiting for her, leaned up against her new SUV. Reese took her hardhat off and jogged the rest of the way to Bianca.

"Waiting for someone?" Reese smiled.

Bianca took Reese's hardhat from her hands and placed it on her own head, "As a matter of fact, I am. I was looking for my girlfriend, actually. About…yay high," she demonstrated with her hand Reese's height, "big beautiful brown eyes, gorgeous smile. Do you know her?" She wrapped her arms around Reese's neck.

"No, but tell her that she's got some competition." Reese smirked wrapping her arms around Bianca's waist.

"Really?" Bianca continued to play along, "From you?"

"Of course from me. Who else?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe one these guys here think that they have a chance," Bianca said innocently.

"Let's not pretend that they even _have_ a chance. That's just torture for a man's ego." They giggled.

"Last day." Bianca looked over to the building then back to Reese. "So everything is completely finished?"

Although Bianca did her best to front a brave face, Reese could tell that she was bothered by the prospect of Reese being done thus meaning that she would have to leave.

"Everything is completely finished," Reese cupped Bianca's face in her hands, "This changes nothing. We're together now. We'll work it out."

Bianca simply nodded, "I think that I've been spoilt having you here for Halloween and then Thanksgiving."

"I know."

"You weren't able to find another job to keep you here, were you? Otherwise you would have told me."

"Sweetheart, I am so sorry. I did my best..."

"No. You tried," she wiped a stray tear from her face. "So that means that you really are going to be gone first thing in the morning then?"

Reese felt her eyes fill with tears at that moment, "I was supposed to leave tomorrow morning, but I'm delaying it so that I'm leaving in the afternoon. I want to savor every moment that I have left with you and our girls."

"What now?" Bianca sounded so hopeless in asking the question.

"Now, you take me home so that we can spend as much time as we have left," she hugged Bianca in her arms.

**oooOOOooo**

After going home, Bianca and Reese had dinner with their girls at home. It was bittersweet knowing that this was going to be the last time for a long period of time that they would all be together like this. After dinner they all watched a movie on the couch late into the night.

When the movie ended, the girls went up to their rooms and Bianca and Reese sat by the fireplace, spending some much needed time together.

Bianca re-filled their wine glasses in the kitchen and when she got back to the living room and saw how beautiful Reese looked in the flickering glow of the fire coming from the fireplace. Bianca just watched Reese sit and combed her fingers through her hair. It was a combination of feeling her heart swell with love for her but also ache knowing that this was their last night together. Bianca pushed her sad feelings aside as she continued walking over to Reese.

Bianca handed Reese her glass of wine, "Alone at last," she laid her back against Reese's chest. Instinctively Reese began to stroke Bianca's hair lovingly.

"Good wine," Reese complimented after taking a sip.

"You should know. You brought from France."

She frowned glancing at the glass in her hand, "I didn't bring any wine from France."

"When you first came to Pine Valley with Miranda you did. You told me that after I was done with breast-feeding, that you wanted my first drink to be the bottle of wine you bought for me from France. You brought me the same brand of wine we had on our first date."

Reese gazed down at Bianca in shock, "All of this time you held onto the wine that I bought you? You never opened it until now?"

"Nope. I guess that I never found the right moment to open it. Then after we broke up I sort of hid it away. Out of sight out of mind."

"Until now?"

"We both worked so hard to get to this point where we aren't angry at each other. You and I fell in love again. If this isn't a great moment to break open a bottle of wine that I've held onto for years, then I don't know what would be. This wine is sort of a circle moment for us both."

Reese placed her glass on the nearby coffee table and then took Bianca's glass of wine and placed it next to her glass on the table.

Bianca tilted her head up towards Reese and pulled her head down to kiss her. Reese softly moaned into their kiss before Bianca sucked on Reese's bottom lip to end their kiss.

"I'm going to miss this. We've been back together three out of the five months that you've been here." Bianca noted. "If I weren't being so stubborn then I could've enjoyed this with you the entire time that you were here."

"We can play 'what if' games until we're blue in the face. All that matters is that you're my arms now and we have each other."

"Mm," Bianca sighed contently. "I hate that you're leaving," Bianca admitted. "I'm going to lose my mind with missing you."

Reese felt her heart swell with love for this woman. "We'll Skype everyday. I'll fly back here every moment I can. I promise you that we'll make it work this time."

"I know that we will. I love you," she pulled Reese's collar, pressing her lips against her own.

"I love you too," Reese murmured between kisses.

"Do you remember the moment that you fell in love with me again?"

Reese smiled pressing her forehead gently against Bianca's, "I've always love you. However, the moment that I knew that I loved you too much to not be with you anymore was the night that Gabi got sick and we had that _moment_ in the kitchen."

Bianca blushed as she covered her face with her hand, "That was one of the most intense moments we shared."

"I more think of it as one of the most honest. Intensity comes from the rawest form of honesty. And honestly I wanted you so badly that I couldn't control it anymore."

Bianca placed her hand in Reese's, "Me too."

"Your turn. Same question."

Bianca pursed her lips together, "The moment I realized that I fell in love with you again… The first time you kissed me in the conference room."

"Really?"

Bianca nodded. "I don't think that I ever stopped loving you either. I was so mad at you when we broke up so I converted that love…into anger. I had to as a survival tactic to forget you and move on."

Reese simply smiled, "You were right in what you said earlier. Everything in a way did come full circle for us."

"What was the first thing you noticed about me when you first saw me?" She snuggled closer to Reese as she asked the question.

Reese smiled immediately upon thinking of the first time she saw Bianca at the park.

"Well…first thing I noticed was you…but your boobs caused me to get distracted and not see the ball coming that Miranda kicked."

Bianca pulled away from Reese, whipping her head towards her as she laughed aloud, "So you noticed my breasts first?"

"They are a very lovely pair of distractions," Reese wiggled her eyebrows. "But then you came running to me to check if I was okay after getting injured with that ball. I instantly fell in love with you and not your breasts."

"You know, you can say that if not for my breasts distracting you, and causing you to get injured by Miranda's ball, then we would've never been together."

"Or even deeper – Gabi would have never existed."

"Hmm," Bianca thought for a moment, "You're right. Wow."

"You have magical boobs, sweetie." Reese joked.

"Never again will I underestimate their power," they both giggled.

Bianca laid her back against Reese's chest once more.

"What did first notice about me?" Reese asked as she once more threaded her fingers through Bianca's hair.

Bianca smiled, "Your lips."

"My lips?"

"First – of course when I ran over to you and checked if you were okay. Then, I saw your beautiful face and instantly fell in love with you. Then I noticed you lips and… I began to think very dirty thoughts," she began to blush again.

Reese chuckled, "So I love your breasts and you love my lips. Is that why almost every time that we kiss, you suck on my bottom lip just as end our kiss?"

"Guilty. I can't help it."

Reese kissed the side of Bianca's head, "Nice to know than even after all of these years you still love my lips."

"Nice to know that even after all of these years you still love my breasts," Bianca countered. "What time is your flight tomorrow?" She hated bringing it up, but it was a truth they had to accept of Reese leaving in less than 24 hours.

"My flight is 4pm," Reese mentioned quietly.

"Our last night together. Do you think that maybe we should have gone all out instead of stayed in?"

Reese shook her head, "This is perfect. I have you here with me, in my arms…that scenario will always be perfect for me."

Bianca pulled Reese's arms closer to her, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"With the girls asleep and no one to interrupt us…what do you say about spending the night in bed?" Bianca pulled Reese into a heated lip lock that left her head reeling.

"I say why are we sitting here talking about it?"

Bianca smiled, "Race you!"

Bianca giggled and squealed as she ran upstairs with Reese following close behind her to their bedroom. Reese grabbed Bianca's waist, pulling her against her body facing her.

"I win," Bianca wrapped her arms around Reese's neck as Reese walked them over to the bed.

"You got a head start."

"Are you accusing me of cheating?" Bianca nuzzled her nose against Reese, teasing her as if she were going to kiss her at any moment.

"No…just stating a fact," Reese finally captured a kiss from Bianca.

"Take me to bed," Bianca whispered hoarsely through their kiss.

"Gladly," Reese guided them both onto the bed with Bianca on top of her as they continued to kiss. Tonight was only for them – especially with it being the last night that they had to be with each other. Tomorrow was something that they didn't want to focus too much on.

**oooOOOooo**

Miranda Montgomery looked over at her mother and Reese who were at the checking counter, getting drinks for everyone. Miranda then glanced over at Reese's luggage – a pair of reminders as to why they were sitting at the airport's food court. It was time for Reese to leave and in a few minutes, Reese would be boarding a plane back to France.

Miranda look over to her younger sister who had her hoodie over her head – no doubt to hide the tears that were either threatening to fall, or already were falling.

"You okay, Gab?" Miranda gently touched her sister's knee.

Gabi quickly nodded, "Yeah," she whispered hoarsely.

Miranda put on a brave face, knowing that once Reese was gone her mother and sister would no doubt be crying. As much as Miranda wanted to cry, she more than anything wanted to be a pillar of strength for both her sister and mother.

"She'll be back. She promised. When have you ever known Reese to break a promise to us?"

Gabi nodded quickly again as her response. Finally she lifted her head to look at her older sister and Miranda could see that Gabi's eyes were already filling with tears, "Mama's always been good with keeping her word."

Miranda looked over at their parents, "Yeah."

"It was like a dream come to life seeing Mama and Mom together. Instead of having you constantly telling me stories about how it used to be. I finally got to experience it in person. Do you think that Mama's really going to come back?"

Miranda frowned, "Why wouldn't she?"

"All of the TV shows and people that I hear talk about long distance relationships always say they never last or work out."

"That isn't the case with all long distance relationships. Plus Reese said that she's going to do everything in her power to come back. Don't tell me that you're giving up. You helped to push them to get back together."

Gabi sighed out, accepting her sister's words of encouragement. "I won't give up. I'm just going to miss Mama and being a family all four of us together is all."

"You're not alone in that feeling."

"Are you girls okay?" Reese and Bianca went over to the table placing the drinks that they ordered down.

"We were just having a sisterly talk to talk," Miranda explained.

"Aw…a rarity these day. To think that we completely missed the moment." Bianca joked.

"Lemonade for Miranda," Reese handed the drink to Miranda. "Then a Orange Julius for Gabi," she placed the drink in front her youngest daughter.

"Thank Mama."

"You're welcome." Reese sat down next to Bianca.

They all sat in silence not really knowing the right thing to say considering the situation. It all became real now that Reese was going to leave for her terminal to get onto her flight.

"I'll be back for Christmas," Reese said suddenly to break the silence. "I'm actually going to be in New York on Christmas Eve to visit your Grandpa Forrest and your mom is coming to meet me there. Your Grandpa really wanted to spend more time with you girls, so if you both wanted to come along to New York to spend Christmas with your grandpa you can."

"Really?"

"Are you serious?"

They looked over to Bianca for her okay on the matter.

"It's up to you girls if you want to stay here for Christmas Eve or come to New York with me."

They both smiled, "New York!" They said almost simultaneously.

Reese glanced over at her wristwatch with a frown. "It's about that time," she looked over at each of her girls' disappointed faces.

They all stood up feeling the weight of the moment finally come down on all of them. Gabi ran into her mother's arms, hugging her waist tightly. Goodbyes were always the hardest for Gabi when it came to Reese. Reese completely got her inside and out because growing up she was just like her.

"We'll see each other again in a few weeks, hm?" Reese whispered down to her youngest daughter as she lovingly smoother her head that was covered over by the hoodie she wore.

"Yeah," Gabi's voice crackled sadly. "I love you, Mama."

"Love you too. Try not drive your older sister too crazy," she tilted Gabi's head up to face her and planted a kiss in the middle of her forehead.

Reese then turned to Miranda who quickly wiped away her misty eyes, "Rand…" Reese hugged her oldest daughter tightly.

"I don't say it nearly as much as I should to you, but thank you. Thank you for being my other mom and always seeing me as no different than Gabi," Miranda smiled genuinely at Reese.

Reese couldn't help the stray tear that fell down her cheek upon hearing Miranda's words to her. Reese lovingly held Miranda's face her hands, "You have always been my daughter. Just took a while for us to find each other is all."

Miranda now teared up to Reese words as all she could do was simply nodded her head.

"I love you."

"I love you, too Mama."

Reese's ear's perked upon hearing Miranda call her 'Mama' and it was all she could do not to bawl her eyes out in joy.

"I admire how you always think of taking care of your mother and Gabi and being the strong one for everyone, but you don't have to be. Be a teenager. You only have a small window of time to be a teenager."

"So your message is for me to think about myself?"

Reese nodded, "Basically," she chuckled. "I'll see you girls in New York," she gave Miranda a kiss on the cheek.

Reese then turned to Bianca who was already in tears as she wiped her cheeks, trying her best to not come off as she though she were crying. Reese smiled a halfhearted lopsided smile to her.

"Don't do that," Reese instructed as she and Bianca embraced, "When you cry, I ache," she gently wiped away the tear from Bianca's cheek.

"It's only going to be a couple of weeks, right?" Bianca forced a smile.

"Yeah," Reese did her best to keep from crying too, but rapidly felt herself on the end of a losing battle.

"You call me the second that you land in France. I don't care about the time zone difference – you call me. Okay?"

"It's a promise," she lovingly pushed Bianca's hair behind her ear before pulling her into a kiss.

They sound of soft sobbing could be heard with each and every pucker they exchanged throughout their lip lock.

Bianca sighed gently as their foreheads touched, "You mean everything to me."

"You mean everything to me, too. I promise I'm going find something to bring me back to you and our kids. This is only a temporary circumstance for our family. I love you with all that I am."

"I love you, too with all that I am," Their lips met once more for a kiss so passionate and bittersweet that they couldn't help but cry through their kiss once more.

Reese kissed Bianca's forehead a lingering kiss. Before releasing her. "New Years Eve in New York. We'll see each other then."

Bianca simply nodded as response.

Reese gave her family one last glance before pulling up the lever for both her rollaway luggage bags. "I love you, all." With that Reese grabbed her luggage and began heading in the direction of her terminal.

Once she disappeared up the escalator, the true reality of her being gone hit Bianca so hard. Bianca did her best not to cry, but the cry ball in her throat began to hurt from fighting so hard against it.

Bianca's eldest daughter hugged her supportively; "Christmas Eve isn't too far away," she encouraged.

Bianca smiled to Miranda, "That's definitely something to look forward to," she placed a hand on the top of Gabi's hoodie.

"Come on girls. Why don't do something fun to lift our spirits?" They began to walk their way out of the airport.

"Like what?" Gabi asked quietly.

Bianca shrugged, "A movie maybe. A comedy preferably."

"Two hours of getting away from feeling sad? Why not?" Gabi shrugged.

Bianca turned to Miranda, "How about you?"

"I'm in."

"Great. Let's tear up only due to the sake of comedy instead of sadness."

Part of Bianca did want to curl into her bed and just cry over missing Reese, but another part of her knew that doing that made her no good to her daughters who too were missing their mother. Reese and she agreed that no matter what, they weren't going to wallow in their sadness of missing one another and by all accounts Bianca was not going to break that promise.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you all for your patience and hanging in there with me as I finally got this chapter posted. Thanks for taking the time to read. I'm still working on the next chapter.


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER 31**

Bianca rolled in bed uncomfortably. Having Reese beside her every single night in her bed for the past three months all to suddenly not have her there was an adjustment that she would have to force herself to deal with. Bianca looked at the clock on her nightstand and saw that it was almost 1:30 am. Part of her stayed awake hoping not to miss Reese's call if she did call her and the other part of her stayed awake simply because she couldn't get herself to sleep.

Bianca rolled to her side again facing the side of the bed that had been occupied by Reese for the past three months and in that moment Bianca felt her heart ache as she imagined Reese's silhouette lay in front of her smiling at her with those beautiful captivating eyes and those luscious lips that Bianca loved so much. Bianca closed her eyes and sighed sadly when she heard her phone ring.

Practically kicking the blanket off of her, Bianca reached for her phone and saw Reese's number on the screen display of her phone.

"Reese!" She hated how desperate she sounded, but at the same time she didn't care.

"Did I wake you?" Reese asked concerned.

"No. I was up. You're back in France?"

"Yeah. Just got back home. I'm taking the day off to sleep and then I'm back at work tomorrow.

"Oh. What time is it there?"

"11:35 am."

"It's 1:35 am here. What a time zone change."

She could hear Reese chuckle and wished to give anything to see her face in that moment.

"Are you curled up, comfortable in bed?" Reese asked.

"Curled up in bed: yes. I'm still trying to master the comfortable part. I can't seem to get comfortable enough to sleep. Reese, I have to ask you something. So, we're seeing you during Christmas vacation in New York – and that's great. What happens after that? We have to see you off again to go back to France? It hurt too much saying goodbye the first time."

"I know. But I promised that I would make it work."

"Going back and forth between countries? That hardly seems manageable."

"I'll make it manageable until it doesn't have to be anymore. My goal is coming home to you. I'm not losing sight of that."

Bianca admired how determined Reese was in making their relationship work. In a perfect world, she would get on the first flight to France to be with Reese, but with the girls in school and missing Reese too it didn't seem fair to leave them behind or take them out of school and cause them to play catch up with everything they've missed.

"I'm not going to lose sight of that either," Bianca assured. "You must be so tired."

"I am," Reese admitted.

"Should I let you go?"

"No." Reese said quickly.

Bianca chuckled, "You can't stay on the phone forever."

"I don't want to let you go. I need to stay on the line with you a while longer. Don't make me let you go…not yet."

Bianca knew how she felt completely. They were both exhausted and their bodies were begging for sleep, but their need for each other damned their tiredness and demanded they hold onto each other as long as they could.

"I wish I was curled up in bed next to you. I'd slip my hand into your night gown and play with your breast," Reese said sensually.

Bianca shook her head. "Seriously? You're jet lagged and all that you can think about is groping me?"

"Best way to fall asleep in my book. I want to feel you next to me. You admitted that you can't sleep, so must want to feel me next to you, too."

Bianca bit her lip as she feel her face run hot, thanking god that Reese couldn't see how red she caused her face to blush.

"I wouldn't mind it."

She could hear Reese gently sigh on the other line, "I miss you so much already."

"I miss you, too."

She heard Reese sigh contently, "I was thinking about when you were pregnant with Gabi while I was on the plane. I remember just watching you do something as simple as touch your baby bump and I would think to myself how beautiful you were and how lucky was to have you."

Bianca smiled, "I remember so many mornings where I would pretend to be sleeping because you were busy talking to the baby through my belly."

Reese sounded genuinely surprised, "You pretended to be asleep? I didn't know that you heard everything."

"Well not everything – I'd wake up in the middle of a lot of it, but you really had some great words of advice, wisdom, and one-sided conversations with our baby. It was your way of bonding with our baby every morning and I wasn't going ruin that for you by waking up and interrupting that. I found it really charming."

Reese smiled at the admission from Bianca, "You're amazing."

"So are you."

"Do you remember our six month anniversary?"

"While we were dating?"

"Mm-hmm."

Bianca giggled, "It was such a train wreck!"

"No it wasn't."

"Reese, you had this whole romantic evening planned for the two of us and then we couldn't do any of it because we found out that Miranda caught chicken pox. We stayed in the entire night rubbing her with calamine lotion and monitoring her fever and itching, and then giving her an antihistamine to help her sleep so that she wouldn't be bothered with the itching. How was that not a train wreck?"

"Because believe it or not it was that night that I knew after caring for Miranda that I wanted us to have a baby together."

She snickered in disbelief, "Liar."

"It's the truth."

"Really?"

"Really."

"A five year old sick with chicken pox made you want to have a baby with me?"

"You forget how amazing you were that night with Miranda. How you sung to her to make feel better and how we worked together to make our little girl forget that she was sick at all. It made me love you more and want to create a new life with you."

Bianca was amazed with how Reese was always so capable of seeing the good in any situation. What Bianca saw as a waste of a celebration, Reese saw as a revelation of their future. It was due that Reese's optimistic ways that Bianca was -for the most part - free of the paranoid and anxiety-ridden tendencies that she was known for.

"I'm glad that you wanted to have baby with me."

"No regrets?" Reese asked.

"Not one." In that moment Bianca yearned to be able to touch Reese and kiss her.

"I know that we need to sleep, but I really don't want to let you go."

"I know, but the fact of the matter is that we do need to sleep. We still have responsibilities, right?"

Reese sighed sadly conceding to Bianca's logic, "Ok. I'll call you at 6 pm your time tomorrow."

"What time would it be for you?"

"4 am the next day."

"You won't be tired?"

"I'll have to be up anyway to get ready for work. Besides, once I get off the phone with you now, I'm going to be sleeping until then."

"Ok. I'll talk to you then," Bianca felt sad knowing that she was going to have to hang up and let go of Reese.

"I love you Bianca Montgomery."

"I love you Reese Williams."

"Good night."

"Good almost afternoon," Bianca smiled before hanging up the phone.

It wasn't until those few seconds after Bianca hung up the phone that the reality hit her once more that Reese wasn't physically next to her to touch, to kiss…to wake up in the middle of the night to chew her ear off on some random thought while Reese did her best to listen or at least pretend to listen in her half-asleep state. God, she missed her.

**oooOOOooo**

After having her video chat with Bianca in the morning, Reese headed back to work. It all felt so foreign walking through the office after being away for five months. For the most part, Reese spoke French the entire time that she was at work since obviously she was amongst French company. To be gone for five months speaking prominently English, she hoped that she didn't sound too rusty speaking the language again.

Reese made her way to her office with a Styrofoam cup of coffee in hand, when her good friend, Ethan came running over to her happily.

"Bienvenue!" Ethan said sing-song like.

Ethan was an administrative assistant at the office. He was always such a fun person to be around. He was a fellow blonde. Ethan was known for two things, his flamboyant nature from his attitude all the way down to how he wore is hair, and clothes, and his ear for office gossip.

"Ethan!" They greeted each other with a kiss on both cheeks.

"Vous avez l'air ravissante! Je suppose que d'aller en Amérique recharger vos batteries. (You look ravishing! I take it that going to America recharged your batteries.)"

Reese smiled, "Vous n'avez aucune idée. (You have no idea)," they walked to her office.

Ethan closed her office door, "Your French sounds a little rusty." He said in English.

Reese rolled her eyes. Leave it to Ethan to point out your worry and then be oblivious to how his bluntness causes people to become a bit short with him. Reese wasn't one of those who were turned off by Ethan's blunt manner. If anything Ethan's blunt nature made her think of Zach.

"You be away from France for a good five months and we'll see how you weather," Reese defended herself.

Ethan reverted to English, "How ze the girls?" His accent sounded a bit thicker than she remembered.

"They're good. Your English sounds a bit rusty," she shot back at him smiling mischievously.

"You be away from the only person you speak English with and we'll will see how you..eh…Comment dites-vous?"

"Weather?" Reese volunteered with a lifted brow.

"Oui! Weather!" Ethan announced triumphantly.

Reese chuckled shaking her head to Ethan as she sat down behind her desk. "How I've missed you."

"The feedback came back from Homer and Ava Riley."

"Already?" Reese frowned and immediately covered her face. Even though she and Ava made their peace with one another, the fact that they gave her boss feedback on her work already made her nervous that perhaps Ava didn't want to give her positive feedback based on how she ended things with her.

"How bad is it?" Reese groaned.

"Not bad at all. They gave you high marks – very high marks."

"Really? How would you know?"

"I'm the office ear," he wore the title proudly. "And I may have read the fax as I was bringing it to François' office," he smiled gleefully.

Reese breathed out a sigh of relief, "I nearly had a heart attack. Good. They like it."

"Oui. But there's more. There has been talk about you getting a promotion to VP of Engineering."

Reese's eyes bulged upon hearing the news. She has already broken barriers by becoming a Chief Architect at her age and female, but to possibly be considered for VP of Engineering was huge.

"Are you serious?"

"Oui." Ethan confirmed. "While you were away Basil stepped down from VP of Engineering."

"Really? Did he say why?"

"Only that he wanted to…eh…retire early. After he left François has been looking for a new VP, but your name constantly comes up. I believe the job yours already."

Reese couldn't help the smile that spread on her face, "Wow…wow. If this is true-"

"And it is!"

Reese arched her brow, "I'm not going to assume anything until I hear it from the horse's mouth.

"So…first time back to America since seeing Bianca in years. Good? Bad?"

Reese smiled like a loon causing Ethan to happily bounce joyfully, "Very good I take it. Ex-sex is best," he wiggled his eyebrows.

Reese frowned, "It wasn't about sex. We actually got back together."

"Really? So you both are going to do a long distance relationship?"

Reese bit down on her bottom lip, "Sort of. I'm going to go back as soon as I can."

Ethan shot up in shock, "QUOI? You are about to be promoted! You are at the top of your game right now and you're willing to give it all up? To go back to America and miss out on this opportunity?"

"If I don't go back, then I miss out on my family. I've already missed seven years. You want to know why I was so good at my job? Because it was my sole focus to distract me from what lost. I needed so desperately to have that distraction so that I wasn't thinking about how I lost Bianca and had partial custody of the girls. Don't get me wrong, Ethan – I love my job, but don't need to use it as distraction anymore."

Ethan sat back in shock as he absorbed Reese's words. "What happens now, then?"

Reese smiled, "Now, I get my ducks in a row and plan."

"You really are planning to leave all of this for Bianca and the girls?"

Reese simply nodded her head 'yes'.

"Your family is very lucky. You have my support."

Reese smiled, "Merci."

"But…if you should change your mind and decided to stay I will support that too."

Just then, Reese's assistant, Gemma buzzed into her intercom, "Reese, François asked to see you in his office."

"Merci, Gemma," Reese turned to Ethan who gave her a knowing glance.

"So it begins. Whatever choice you make, I support." Ethan drummed his fingertips together.

"Good to know. By the way, did you tell Gemma to speak to me in English?"

Ethan darted his eyes nervously, "I may have whispered it to her. I was concerned."

She wanted to seem disappointed by Ethan making that decision for her, but truthfully she was admittedly a bit thankful to have him look after her in that regard.

"I need to re-immerse myself back into speaking French again."

"Not if you're planning to leave," they both got up and left her office.

Reese rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean."

"Coffee later?"

"As if I'd say no. A bientôt!" They parted ways as she headed for François' office. Ethan's gossip was always accurate, and keeping that in mind she knew that this was going to be about the promotion he told her about. Reese took a deep inhale before preparing herself for this moment.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone. As I've stated before, I'm my own worse critic so I'm taking my time a bit with these chapters because before I post I want to be happy with it. Thank you for taking the time to read and for being so patient. I'm working on the next chapter so please be patient with me. Thanks for your feedback and comments!


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER 32**

It had been a little over a week since Reese left back to France. Ever since Reese left, Bianca found herself overcompensating to prove herself to be fine. It was as if she were walking around town as though she were once again this visible wound putting on the charade as if she was never wounded at all.

It was pretty late at night and Bianca was sitting at home, mindlessly flipping through random channels on TV when there was a knock on the door. Earlier, her sister called and planned to come over, so Bianca knew that it had to be Kendall.

"Hey Binks," Kendall came right into the house once Bianca opened the door for her.

Bianca followed her sister who made her way into the living room and couldn't help but notice the bag brown paper bag that Kendall carried with her to the couch.

"You went grocery shopping before you came here?" Bianca asked as she plopped down onto the couch.

Kendall smiled to her sister, "Well if you're going to sit here and mope over Reese, I figured that you should at the very least have a moper's survival kit."

Bianca looked to her sister skeptically, "A moper's survival kit?"

"Observe," Kendall reached into the bag, "beer," she tossed a bottle to Bianca then went back into the bag, "Snuggie," she tossed that to Bianca who laughed as she placed her beer down to examine the snuggie.

"A Snuggie?"

"They're unbelievably comfortable. Usually I don't go for items like these, but Greenlee bought one for me as a gag gift – ended up being the best gift EVER! Put it on, its part of the process," Kendall instructed as she went back into her bag.

"What next?" Bianca asked as she put on the ruby red snuggie as Kendall instructed her to do.

"Next, I brought an all-time favorite of yours: chocolate covered popcorn," she tossed the bag to Bianca who caught it.

"You know me so well," Bianca smiled.

Kendall looked up from her bag, "Well, I better. Lastly, I have a movie."

"What kind of movie."

"Hilarious, but explicit. Are the girls asleep?"

"It's almost midnight – of course they are."

"Good," Kendall smiled as she presented the last item in the bag, "because 'My Cousin Vinny' is definitely going to take your mind off of everything." Kendall set the TV up so that they could begin watching the movie.

Bianca smiled at her sister, thankful to have her there at that moment with her, "I have to admit, your moper's survival kit is pretty awesome."

Kendall smiled at her sister as she grabbed a beer from the bag and opened it with the bottle opener she packed.

"Thank you. An original idea, mind you," she took Bianca's beer on the table and opened it with the bottle opener, "I think that I just might market it," she joked.

Bianca bit on her lower lip, "I spoke to Reese for a few minutes tonight. For the past few days we both keep missing each other calls. Either because I'm running all over town or she's running all over town or I'm sleeping and don't hear the phone or vice versa…this time zone sucks."

Kendall looked at her sister empathically, "You guys will work it out. It's been like a week or so. You and Reese just have to find your rhythm with this."

Bianca sighed, "At least we'll get to see each other in a few days in New York."

"See? That's a silver lining to look forward to. Stop worrying. Now enough talk about Reese or else doing so defeats the whole purpose of my moper's survival kit." Kendall hit the play button of the DVD player to start the movie.

"You always know what I need in times like this. Thanks Kendall."

"You don't have to thank me. Just enjoy the warm snuggie, the popcorn, the beer and the movie." They clanged their beers together before taking a sip.

**oooOOOooo**

With the week's events, Reese had a lot on her plate between coming back to Paris, getting back into the swing of working again and the offer made to her at work. What Reese needed more than anything was clarity and some good advice on the situation, so she called her father, Forrest.

Forrest picked up on the second ring, "Williams," he greeted.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey Kiddo!" His voice boomed happily on the other end. "How have things been for you since returning back to France?"

Reese let out a quick breath, "Interesting."

"Interesting? Okay, Let have it. What happened?"

"Later. How are you?"

"I'm good. Vera finally got in touch with me."

"Really?"

"Yep. I mentioned that you're coming to New York for Christmas Eve and now she says that she'll swing by New York to see you."

"Really? Aunt Vera truly and seriously is coming?"

"Yep. I know that you planned on meeting Bianca on Christmas Eve here, but would you consider coming a day early?"

"A day earlier?"

"Yeah. Vera is swinging by and I know that you both have a lot of catching up to do with one another. I just want to make sure that you still have enough time come Christmas Eve for yourself and Bianca when Bianca comes with the kids."

Reese smiled loving how thoughtful her father was in the matter of her relationship and how she equated her time for everyone. Reese liked to think that she inherited her thoughtfulness from the father because Lord knew that her mother wasn't known for her ability of considering anyone's feelings other than her own.

"I think that I can manage coming a day earlier." Reese answered her father.

"Perfect. Word of warning for you: August most likely is going to swing by."

Reese smiled as she imagined her father frowning as she mentioned the possible presence of his younger brother.

"I don't mind. Uncle August is a bit eccentric, but he isn't too bad. Uncle August is…more of an acquired tasted."

"Well, that's a nice way of saying that August is hand full of trouble."

"I think that you may learn a thing or two from Uncle August though, Dad," Reese chuckled.

"Like what? How to hit on women unsuccessfully or clear a room?"

"More like how to loosen up?"

"I would like to think that I have loosened up a lot in the past few years. Will I be as loosened up as August? I doubt that I would ever reach that status, but I definitely will never be as stiff as I was when I was with your mother – no offense."

"None taken."

"So it will be you, me, Aunt Vera, and Uncle August the day before Christmas Eve, then huh?"

"Yep. If you're thinking that the idea of all of us is too overwhelming, then now is the time to turn tail and run."

"We're a family of four. I have to deal with way more people when I go over to Bianca's. Trust me, I can handle the three of you together," Reese chuckled.

"Good. Now, why don't we talk about why returning to France as become, 'interesting' this week," Forrest wanted to really get to the bottom of what was bothering his daughter.

Reese sighed out, "I…I came back with the idea of leaving France and coming back to the states to be with Bianca and the girls. I wanted to make sure I had a job lined up before coming," Reese explained.

"You're making sure that you have a back up so that you're not quitting without a means of supporting yourself or your family…smart."

"Thanks. Here's the thing though. My boss offered me a promotion of VP of Engineering."

"Really?! Reese that's huge! Wait…if you take the job then you would be solidifying your residency in France."

"Right."

"Did you say yes to the job offer?"

"My boss saw the hesitancy on my face as he offered it to me and told me to think on it for a few days then give him an answer. Dad, I love my job, but I love my family more. If it came down to my job versus my family, then hands down I'm picking my family."

"And that is completely noble of you Reese, but be honest with me. If you could take the job – if you were able to have that job without having to sacrifice, would you take it?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

Reese was silent on the line before answering, "Yeah. Dad, this isn't one of those scenarios where I could have my cake and eat it too."

"What if it could be?"

"Dad, trust me, it's not."

Now Forrest was the one to be momentarily silent on his end of the phone, "Are you invaluable to your company? You have to be if they are willing to promote you so young to the position on VP of Engineering."

"I would like to think so."

"Plus…you're on high demand in the architectural community," Forrest added.

"What are you getting at Dad?"

"I think that I can strategize a way for you to have it all without too much sacrifice?"

"And how do you think that you would be able to help me? You're a lawyer."

"A lawyer who has represented a good majority of businesses and corporations. I'm also a businessman. Trust me, l believe that I can help you out, but first there are a few ducks we have to get in a row in order to pull this off successfully."

Reese quirked a eyebrow, "Now I'm intrigued."

"Good. First things first…"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey Everyone. For sake of story flow, this chapter is shorter. I'm still working out the next chapter so please be patient with me with it and thank you for being so patient with these chapter posts. Thanks for reading!


End file.
